En Exil
by BlueKym
Summary: Sous l'ordre de son père Adrien part en Amérique, mais que se passerait il si Marinette venait le rejoindre un an plus tard et qu'elle ne voulait que d'une relation professionnel comme au bon vieux temps ? Adrien réussira-t-il à regagner le cœur de sa Lady ?
1. Agreste America

Nathalie cogna à la porte et attendit patiemment qu'on l'invite à entrer. En ouvrant la porte, elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération: une autre femme dans le lit du jeune modèle. C'était la troisième ce mois-ci et il ne semblait pas en avoir honte. Depuis leur arrivée à New-York, les conquêtes d'un soir se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Ce n'était pas un grand problème, une douzaine de fille tout au plus dans la dernière année, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi le garçon l'avait habitué.

Comme elle s'ennuyait de ces journées à Paris où elle risquait de ne surprendre qu'une seule et même fille dans les bras du jeune homme. Mais sans qu'elle ne connaisse les détails de l'histoire, la relation entre Adrien et Marinette s'était terminée au moment où Gabriel avait envoyé son fils prendre la tête d'un nouveau bureau aux États-Unis. Jamais le garçon n'avait reparlé de sa flamme et jamais, à la connaissance de l'assistante, elle n'avait essayé de le contacter.

Un an avait passé et il semblait que le mannequin n'ait aucune envie de retrouver un semblant de stabilité. Les premiers mois, il avait travaillé sans relâche afin que ce nouveau bébé des industries Agreste fasse ses premiers pas dans la gloire. Nathalie avait alors fait le constat que c'était bien le fils de Gabriel Agreste. Mais maintenant que le commerce avait le vent dans les voiles, Adrien se permettait de retrouver un rythme de travail normal et l'assistante pouvait aussi souffler un peu.

"M. Agreste, je suis désolée de vous déranger si tôt."

Adrien qui était encore un peu endormi, empoigna son téléphone pour consulter l'heure. Il leva la tête en direction de Nathalie.

"Nathalie, c'est dimanche!"

"Je sais M. Agreste mais j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé aujourd'hui. Votre père a enfin trouvé une styliste en chef compétente et elle commence demain. Mon temps sera désormais partagé entre vous et elle."

Adrien étant assez indépendant ne se souciait guère du temps que lui accordait son assistante mais, jamais avant, elle n'avait eu à partager son temps entre lui et un autre cadre.

"Euh, d'accord, mais pourquoi mon père souhaite-t-il que vous lui accordiez de votre temps?"

"Contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, la demoiselle en question a très peu d'expérience. En fait, elle sort de l'école. Votre père a vu en elle un potentiel hors du commun mais je devrai l'assister pour les premiers temps."

Adrien se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Les stylistes étaient vraiment des pestes et en général, les stylistes en chef étaient pires. S'il fallait, en plus, qu'elle n'ait aucune expérience... Mais c'est son père qui embauchait le personnel dans les postes stratégiques et il n'avait pas droit de regard en la matière. Pourtant, en tant que directeur, ce serait lui son supérieur immédiat.

Nathalie poursuivit. "Elle arrive ce soir. Je lui ai déjà réservé une chambre mais je dois lui trouver un endroit convenable où habiter dans le futur. Je dois aussi préparer son bureau et mettre de l'ordre dans les dossiers qu'elle prendra en charge. Je n'aurai pas le temps d'aller la rejoindre à l'aéroport ce soir et je me demandais si vous pourriez vous en charger. Avec tout ce remue-ménage, je crois que ça lui fera du bien de voir un visage familier. "

Il releva la tête de nouveau. "Ah bon! Je la connais? Qui est-ce?" Il se doutait de la réponse et ne savait pas s'il redoutait ou espérait que ses soupçons soient fondés.

"Mlle Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Il laissa de nouveau retomber la tête en poussant un long soupir. Il y avait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas revue. Après avoir passé trois ans ensemble, ils s'étaient laissés en bien mauvais termes. Il repensa à cette fameuse journée.

 _Marinette était venue rejoindre Adrien après sa journée à l'université. Elle l'avait trouvé assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains._

 _"Chaton, ça va?" Après avoir vaincu le papillon, ils s'étaient dévoilés leurs identités respectives et avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Les surnoms étaient demeurés._

 _Elle s'assit à ses côtés et passa une main dans son dos._

 _"Mon père m'envoie à New-York pour prendre la tête du nouveau bureau. Agreste America! Pfff! Aussi prétentieux que lui!"_

 _Elle ouvrit les yeux d'horreur._

 _"Tu... tu as accepté?"_

 _"Je n'ai pas le choix. Maintenant que j'ai terminé mes études, il veut que je prenne le relai, sans quoi, il ne subviendra plus à mes besoins."_

 _"Tant pis, tu pourras très bien vivre sans lui. On va se débrouiller toi et moi..."_

 _"Mari, c'est mon père... c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Je ne peux pas couper les ponts comme ça..."_

 _"Je suis là moi aussi... une famille, on peut s'en construire une Chaton, on..."_

 _"Comment veux-tu bâtir une famille si je ne suis pas capable de subvenir à ses besoins?"_

 _Elle resta silencieuse._

 _"Mari, ma lady, viens avec moi à New-York."_

 _"Oh Adrien, je... je n'ai pas terminé mes études... c'est si soudain."_

 _"Tu n'auras pas besoin de travailler Mari, je vais m'occuper de toi. Nous manquerons de rien et..."_

 _"Adrien, je ne peux pas laisser tomber mon rêve comme ça."_

 _"Et moi, tu peux me laisser tomber comme ça?" La colère commençait à poindre dans son ton. Déjà agacé par la demande de son père, il en fallait peu pour lui mettre les nerfs à vifs._

 _"Non, ce n'est pas ça mais... il me reste un an. C'est pas beaucoup. Je veux vraiment terminer. C'est la meilleure école de mode et... j'en rêve depuis que je suis toute petite."_

 _"Tu travailleras avec moi alors. Tu peux avoir le poste que tu veux. Je... je vais en parler à mon père et..."_

 _"Non, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Je veux être reconnue pour moi-même, pas parce que je sors avec le fils de Gabriel Agreste."_

 _"Quoi, c'est si mal que ça de sortir avec le fils de Gabriel Agreste?"_

 _"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je veux finir mes études, je veux avoir la gloire qui me revient parce que j'ai du talent, pas parce que je couche avec toi."_

 _"Alors, c'est réglé. Étudie, fais ton nom... et ne couche plus avec moi."_

 _Son ton était rendu bas, plein de colère. Ses yeux étaient froids. Il avait cru que Marinette l'aimait assez pour le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas._

 _"Je pensais que tu m'aimais... que tu m'aimais pour vrai. Peut-être après tout que tu es avec moi que pour te faire remarquer de mon père."_

 _Le coup était parti tout seul, Marinette n'avait pu l'empêcher. Adrien porta la main à son visage là où celle de sa copine l'avait frappé._

 _"Je pars dans une semaine. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur Marinette."_

 _Toujours en colère, la jeune fille ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et sortit en vitesse. Il ne l'avait plus revue et elle n'avait jamais répondu à ses messages._

"M. Agreste? M. Agreste?"

Il revint au moment présent. "D'accord. Je... j'irai la chercher."

"Merci M. Agreste." Elle tourna les talons et sortit. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait affecté le jeune homme mais c'était les ordres de Gabriel Agreste et peu importe la distance à laquelle il se trouvait, les ordres de Gabriel Agreste étaient toujours une priorité.

Adrien se leva péniblement. Jetant un regard à la brune qui partageait son lit, il soupira. Il avait longtemps méprisé les jeunes hommes qui se laissaient ainsi aller à des aventures d'un soir. Pour lui, une femme devait être traitée avec respect. Coucher avec elle voulait dire l'aimer, passer du temps avec elle, en prendre soin. Puis, un soir, il s'était rendu dans une boîte de nuit avec un collègue. Une jeune femme était venue lui parler et d'après le tournant qu'avait pris la conversation, il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas là que pour une bonne discussion.

Il s'était excusé poliment, lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas, pour l'instant, à la recherche d'une copine et qu'il ne voulait pas créer d'attentes envers personne. "Mais qui a parlé de copine?" Avait-elle alors dit. "On est au 21e siècle, il n'y a pas que les hommes qui s'intéressent aux aventures d'un soir." Et de cela était parti l'aventure d'Adrien Agreste dans le monde des "one night stand". Il avait vite appris à reconnaître les demoiselles qui étaient dans le même état d'esprit que lui et les lendemains, ça se terminait par des au revoir bien banals, sans attente, sans attache. Pour un jeune homme qui souhaitait panser ses blessures avant de chercher l'amour à nouveau, c'était l'idéal. Il essayait toujours d'être discret et prudent dans ses escapades, mais il se trouvait parfois un paparazzi pour capter des clichés du jeune homme embrassant une inconnue et les revues à potin en faisait alors leurs choux gras.

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, et avec les nouvelles annoncées par Nathalie, il n'avait plus sommeil. Il décida donc de se préparer pour sa journée. Il posa un baiser sur la joue de sa compagne en lui disant de prendre son temps et partir quand bon lui semblait et il quitta sa chambre. Il alla dans son bureau où une pile de travaux l'attendait. La plupart étaient des dossiers en lien avec son travail mais il y avait aussi quelques travaux de sciences dans le coin du pupitre. C'est à cela qu'il s'attelât; il adorait plonger dans ses travaux d'université.

Quelques mois après son arrivée à New-York, à partir du moment où l'entreprise fût bien implantée, il avait décidé de retourner sur les bancs de l'université, de soir. Il n'avait informé ni Nathalie, ni son père. Bien qu'il se doutait que son secret avait été percé à jour, à 21 ans, ses tuteurs ne pouvaient plus rien lui interdire de toute façon. Son but était d'obtenir son doctorat dans ce domaine et retourner chez lui, à Paris, trouver un emploi dans ce qui l'intéressait et devenir totalement indépendant de son père. Il passa quelques heures dans ses travaux, tellement absorbé par les formules qu'il ne vit pas le temps passé. Il fût presque déçu quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait tout terminé. Il adorait littéralement les sciences.

Il adorait aussi être Chat Noir. Les premières semaines de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, il n'avait pas osé se transformer de peur d'effrayer les New-Yorkais qui ignoraient probablement tout de son alter-égo. Mais, un soir, alors qu'il revenait de l'université, il avait entendu des cris de détresse dans une ruelle. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps, s'était transformé et était arrivé à temps pour sauver une jeune fille d'un viol imminent. La nouvelle que Chat Noir était maintenant à New-York s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Il semblait que, finalement, les Américains connaissaient très bien le superhéros. À partir de ce jour, Adrien avait pris l'habitude de faire des rondes dans les rues de New-York, empêchant des vols, des meurtres, des viols et même une fois, l'enlèvement d'un enfant. Les journaux du monde entier relataient ses exploits et le taux de criminalité avait considérablement baissé avec la venue du félin dans la Grande Pomme.

Mais être Chat Noir sans Ladybug, ce n'était pas aussi grisant. Bien qu'il n'en ait jamais parlé, bien qu'il n'ait jamais tenté de reprendre contact avec elle, Adrien n'avait jamais oublié Marinette. Les dernières paroles échangées avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il voulait seulement la faire réagir, la faire changer d'idée. Il avait été maladroit et maintenant, après un an, après des nuits de réflexions et de remises en question, il n'avait pas encore réussi à lâcher prise. Il devrait probablement finir sa vie en tant que célibataire car il ne voyait pas le jour où il rencontrerait une femme qui arriverait à la cheville de Marinette Dupain-Cheng. C'était LA femme... et il allait la revoir le jour même. L'avait-elle oublié?

Marinette regardait par le hublot de l'avion en tentant de refouler une nouvelle fois ses larmes. Le matin même, elle avait dit au revoir à tous ceux qui l'avaient entouré depuis sa naissance. Sa famille, ses amis... elle les avait tous quitté pour vivre son rêve. Elle repensait à sa conversation avec Gabriel Agreste le jour où il lui avait offert ce poste.

 _"Mlle Dupain-Cheng, si je vous ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour offrir l'opportunité d'une vie."_

 _Marinette était totalement intimidée de se retrouver ainsi devant son idole de jeunesse et elle osait à peine respirer de peur que le rêve s'évanouisse._

 _"Je suis votre évolution depuis plusieurs années, mademoiselle; depuis ce fameux jour où vous avez remporté mon concours au collège. En tant que styliste de renom, j'ai évidemment un lien particulier avec les professeurs des plus grandes écoles et inlassablement, votre nom ne cesse de revenir. Notre bureau de New-York fête son premier anniversaire et depuis un an, j'ai du remercier 4 stylistes en chef qui, bien que leur expérience soit incontestable, n'avait pas le talent nécessaire pour représenter mon industrie. Vous, mademoiselle, avez ce talent."_

 _"Mais... mais M. Agreste, je ne voudrais pas vous contredire, mais je n'ai aucune expérience. Ne serait-ce pas plus sage de commencer par un simple poste de styliste?"_

 _"Foutaise que tout cela. De l'expérience, ça se trouve à tous les coins de rue; votre talent, n'appartiens qu'à vous. De toute façon, j'ai tout prévu, vous ne serez pas laissé à vous-même bien sûr. "_

 _"Mais New-York est tellement loin..."_

 _"New-York a besoin de vous."_

 _Marinette commençait à avoir des doutes sur les intentions de Gabriel Agreste. Qui voulait-il au juste? Marinette la styliste ou Marinette, l'ex-copine de son fils?_

 _"M. Agreste, puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète?"_

 _"Je n'aime pas beaucoup les questions indiscrètes mademoiselle mais allez-y."_

 _"Est-ce Adrien qui a demandé à ce que j'obtienne ce poste?"_

 _Les yeux de Gabriel s'assombrir à ce moment et elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question._

 _"Sachez mademoiselle que je ne base pas mes décisions sur les sentiments. Nous parlons d'affaire ici et je ne suis pas homme à répondre aux caprices de son fils. Je ne nierai pas que votre présence pourrait avoir une influence positive sur les comportements peu orthodoxes de mon fils, mais il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de nommer à un poste aussi important, quelqu'un qui n'ait pas fait ses preuves. Je sais évidemment, que la décision est lourde de conséquence. Je vous laisse donc jusqu'à demain matin pour me donner votre réponse. Si le poste vous intéresse, vous commencerez lundi matin. Nathalie se chargera de vous trouver un endroit convenable où demeurer et elle partagera son temps entre vous et Adrien. Vous bénéficierez ainsi de l'expérience qui vous fait défaut. Comme Adrien doit partager son temps entre ses tâches de directeur et celles de mannequin, Nathalie a déjà un horaire plutôt chargé. Mais Adrien est un garçon intelligent et débrouillard, et, même avec la moitié d'une assistante, s'il vous a vous à ses côtés, Agreste America ne peut que monter en flèche."_

 _Marinette hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris._

 _"Vous pouvez quitter. J'attends votre réponse pour demain avant midi."_

 _Elle était sortie dans un état second. Trop, beaucoup trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête présentement._

Évidemment, l'opportunité avait été trop belle pour qu'elle la refuse, c'était ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Mais New-York était tellement loin, et elle devrait travailler sous la coupe d'Adrien. Était-elle vraiment prête à revoir Adrien? Observant l'interminable tapis de nuage blanc par le hublot, elle remémora une discussion avec Alya.

 _"Allez Marinette, c'est génial. Tu vas retrouver Adrien et vous allez enfin pouvoir vous remettre ensemble."_

 _"Alya, tu sais très bien que c'est terminé entre moi et Adrien. Je suis passée à autre chose."_

 _"Ah ouais. Il s'appelle comment cet autre chose parce que si je fais le topo de tes relations amoureuses de la dernière année, c'est plutôt le néant."_

 _"Je n'avais pas le temps, je... j'avais trop de travail."_

 _"Marinette, je te connais par cœur. Tu ne peux pas me la faire à moi, tu as toujours le beau blond dans la peau et tu le sais."_

 _"Et même si c'était le cas, lui est visiblement passé à autre chose."_

 _"Tu vas encore te fier à ces journaux à potins à la noix."_

 _"Les photos sont assez éloquentes."_

 _"Mari, Adrien est un mec et les mecs ne jurent que par ce qui se passe dans leur pantalon. Tu le sais très bien. Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais on a vu quoi, deux ou trois de ces photos... deux ou trois filles différentes, en un an c'est pas la cata."_

 _"Ouais bin ça, c'est juste celles que les journaux rapportent..."_

 _"Hey! D'accord, il a eu des filles dans son lit mais les revues n'ont jamais mentionné de filles dans sa vie. Et tu oublies les journaux."_

 _Un coup le Papillon défait, Marinette et Adrien s'était mis d'accord pour mettre leurs meilleurs amis au fait de leurs double identités. Alya suivait religieusement les exploits du félin dans la Grosse Pomme et nourrissait le Ladyblog avec les péripéties du jeune héros._

 _"Quoi les journaux?"_

 _"Arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Les activités nocturnes d'Adrien sont loin de se résumer à des aventures d'un soir. Il y a de quoi être fière de lui non? Il protège New-York maintenant. Et je suis certaine qu'il préfèrerait le faire avec sa petite coccinelle à ses côtés."_

 _"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis pas sa petite coccinelle."_

 _"Mari, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre et je suis certaine que très peu de temps après que tu l'aies rejoint, vous vous remettrez ensemble."_

 _"Ouais bien, on verra. Il doit encore s'excuser."_

 _"Et toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher?"_

Elle savait très bien qu'elle en avait à se faire pardonner aussi. Il avait tenté de la recontacter dans la semaine qui suivit, elle l'avait boudé. Puis, il avait traversé l'Atlantique et elle s'était plongée corps et âme dans le travail pour ne pas se faire submerger par le chagrin. Était-elle encore amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste? Si elle devait être totalement honnête avec elle-même, elle devait s'avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Dans des discussions avec Tikki, elle avait fait le constat qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait réellement faire battre son cœur. Mais elle était orgueilleuse, elle n'irait pas se jeter à ses pieds et lui demander de la reprendre. Adrien Agreste n'était pas le seul homme sur la terre et même si elle ne pouvait totalement offrir son cœur à un autre, il y en avait sûrement un avec lequel elle pouvait partager sa vie.

L'interminable vol tirait à sa fin. Déjà la consigne des ceintures s'était allumée. Marinette rapatria ses effets et entreprit de vérifier une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir. Nathalie devait l'attendre à la sortie, elle en était contente. Elle n'aurait pas voulu être accueillie par un étranger dans ce monde qui lui était, pour l'instant, un peu hostile.

Quand, finalement, l'avion eut atterrit et qu'elle put enfin se lever, elle empoigna sa valise et se prépara à affronter les services frontaliers et les longs couloirs de l'aéroport JFK. Il y avait une chose qu'elle ne s'était pas préparée à affronter: c'était le grand blond aux yeux verts qui l'attendait à la sortie. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, son cœur s'arrêta.


	2. Retrouvailles

Il ne semblait pas encore l'avoir aperçu. Il consultait son téléphone, pianotait distraitement sur l'écran. Elle profita de cet avantage pour se redonner une contenance. Elle ne devait pas lui laisser croire que sa présence l'affectait. Ils avaient une entreprise à faire tourner, ils devaient partir sur de bonnes bases et ce, même si leur rencontre se déroulait beaucoup plus rapidement que la jeune styliste ne l'avait prévu.

Il leva les yeux de son portable et se mit à parcourir la foule du regard. Marinette prit une grande inspiration, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne la remarque. Comme elle relâchait l'air qui opprimait ses poumons, ses yeux se posèrent sur elle et un franc sourire illumina le visage du blond. D'un pas décidé, elle alla à sa rencontre.

Adrien observait la progression de la demoiselle. C'était bien elle, sa Marinette; encore plus attirante que dans ses souvenirs. La dernière année n'avait en rien altéré son charme, bien au contraire. Elle était un peu plus frêle, un peu plus pâle mais tellement lumineuse de beauté. Il était incapable de s'empêcher de sourire alors que celle qui hantait ses rêves se rapprochait de lui, de sa vie.

"Marinette."

"Bonjour Adrien."

Il se baissa doucement pour lui faire la bise, mais après avoir effleuré de ses lèvres une de ses joues, l'odeur de la jeune fille lui envahit les narines et alors qu'il aurait dû l'embrasser sur l'autre joue, sa raison flancha et il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Avec la fatigue du voyage, le stress des derniers jours et, avouons-le, le soulagement de retrouver son ancien amant, le corps de Marinette la trahit totalement pendant une ou deux secondes et non seulement elle ne le repoussa pas mais elle se rapprocha légèrement et laissa s'échapper un faible gémissement de plaisir. Mais sa tête lui rappela rapidement où, pourquoi et avec qui elle était à New-York et elle le repoussa sans ménagement. Il n'était pas question que ça se passe comme ça. Si Adrien Agreste croyait qu'il suffisait qu'il claque des doigts pour qu'elle retombe dans ses bras, elle allait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas une de ses conquêtes qu'il pouvait si facilement amener dans son lit.

"Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prends enfin?" Lui lança-t-elle sur un ton bas mais menaçant. Elle ne voulait pas faire de scène en public, ce serait une bien mauvaise presse pour le début de leur association mais il devrait se contenir ou il mangerait une nouvelle fois sa main à la figure.

Adrien sortit de sa transe et se gratta l'arrière du cou. "Désolé Mari, euh... de vieux réflexes. Je crois que je suis un peu trop heureux de te revoir."

"Ouais mais baisse la d'un cran, tu veux. Tu es mon patron maintenant alors agit comme tel."

"Euh d'accord. Et bien, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à votre hôtel." Il saisit une des valises de son amie et se retourna avec une expression amère. Il avait l'impression de revivre ses moments où Ladybug et lui combattaient le Papillon; gardez une relation professionnelle avait toujours été une priorité aux yeux de sa partenaire et il semble que même sans le masque, elle continuait à penser ainsi.

Dans la voiture, ils restèrent silencieux un instant. Le malaise était palpable. Adrien ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à sa passagère. À chaque fois qu'il changeait de vitesse, il devait faire de grands efforts pour ne pas passer sa main sur son genou. Il avait déjà statué qu'aucune femme ne pourrait seulement espérer rivaliser avec Marinette Dupain-Cheng; maintenant, il savait que rien dans ce monde ne pourrait jamais lui apporter le bonheur qu'il vivait quand elle était sienne. Elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, il devait à tout prix la reconquérir.

Tikki et Plagg s'étaient sauvé loin derrière, question de pouvoir vivre leurs retrouvailles dans la plus grande discrétion. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter de la dernière année, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de leurs maîtres.

"Tu sais Plagg, je sais pas combien de temps encore Marinette aurait tenu loin d'Adrien. Elle ne fait que travailler, pense à peine à se nourrir et ne dors presque pas."

"Marinette a toujours été du genre travailleuse, je ne vois pas vraiment la différence."

"La différence c'est qu'il ne reste que le travail. Alya devait la sortir de force et je devais cacher son matériel pour qu'elle se décide enfin à se coucher. Enfin, ça devrait changer maintenant. Et pour toi? Je veux dire, ça se passe comment du côté d'Adrien?"

"J'imagine que ça va. Tu me connais, moi et les émotions des humains. Il a cessé de me parler de Marinette depuis un bout. Il a cessé d'en parler à tout le monde, en fait. Il fait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Il y a eu d'autres filles de temps à autres, mais juste pour la nuit. Les humains et leur hormones, je ne les comprendrai jamais."

Plus à l'avant, la styliste qui trouvait le silence plutôt lourd profita de cet instant seul avec le modèle pour s'informer un peu.

"Alors, à quoi dois-je m'attendre pour demain? Y'a-t-il des urgences qui ont été laissées sur la table par mon prédécesseur."

"En fait, pour être franc, c'était un bien mauvais moment pour congédier le styliste en chef. Le grand défilé de Los Angeles est prévu fin octobre et la nouvelle collection doit être prête à ce moment. La collection actuelle n'est pas encore terminée. Dans le département de la couture, ça tourne plutôt rondement mais avec le départ de Xavier il y a un mois, les stylistes n'ont plus personne vers qui se tourner pour faire approuver leurs dessins..."

"Et toi alors?"

"Bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas vraiment un expert dans le domaine. Tu vois, moi c'est plus la gestion et le marketing, et même le mannequinat, mais le stylisme... ça toujours été l'affaire de mon père. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que tu es très attendue alors, profite de ta nuit de sommeil parce que tu as beaucoup de temps supp. en vue."

"Je n'ai jamais été du genre à compter mes heures."

Adrien roula les yeux, s'il y avait quelqu'un qui était au courant du dévouement de Marinette dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, c'était bien lui. Il soupira. "Oui je sais."

Marinette fit mine de ne pas avoir compris la signification de ce soupir. "Et mis à part l'approbation des dessins, est-ce que tu peux me rappeler les grandes lignes de mon poste. J'ai bien une idée mais je veux simplement avoir une image claire."

"Bah, c'est simple, en tant que styliste en chef, c'est toi qui doit définir la tendance de la collection; les couleurs, la coupe, le style. Tu dois prendre le pouls de la mode, essayer de prévoir ce qui fera sensation. Tu dois être capable de transmettre l'âme même de cette tendance à tes stylistes afin qu'ils dessinent les vêtements de la collection. Tu as quatre stylistes à tes ordres. Tu dois revoir avec eux les tissus utilisés et le type de vêtements à confectionner."

"Et moi, quand est-ce que je dessine?"

"Quand tu as le temps, tu peux donner un coup de main à tes stylistes mais ta priorité c'est de concevoir les deux pièces maîtresses de la collection. Celles qui seront portées par moi et Vanessa au moment du lancement. Nous ne portons que les créations de la styliste en chef."

"Vanessa? C'est qui Vanessa?"

"Ma partenaire." Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Malgré la légèreté avec laquelle il l'avait lancée, la réponse n'en serrait pas moins le cœur de Marinette. Elle tenta de refouler le sentiment, après tout Adrien ne lui appartenait plus et elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Elle prit son ton le plus détaché. "Partenaires?"

"Nous sommes les deux mannequins vedettes" il fit un signe de guillemets avec ses doigts en disant le dernier mot. Il détestait le concept de mannequin vedette mais c'était une idée de son père. Vanessa et lui devenaient le visage d'Agreste America. Comme, en plus, il en était le directeur, cela lui donnait encore plus de notoriété; le but étant de prouver que belle gueule et intelligence allait de pair.

"Et qui l'a choisie?"

"Bah moi. Un des rares choix stratégiques que j'ai pu faire."

"Stratégique?"

"Évidemment, pour que nos clichés soient réussis, je devais m'assurer qu'il y avait de la chimie entre nous. Tu as sûrement déjà vu nos pubs."

Marinette fouilla brièvement dans sa mémoire. "Ah oui, je vois la grande brune avec des yeux noisettes et des jambes interminables?"

Le ton qu'elle avait utilisé en disait beaucoup plus long qu'elle aurait voulu et Adrien n'en avait rien manqué. "Est-ce de la jalousie que je perçois?"

"Ne prends pas tes rêves pour de la réalité, votre relation ne me concerne pas. De toute façon, normalement, ce ne devrait être qu'une relation professionnelle; comme toi et moi quoi."

Les yeux d'Adrien s'assombrirent, il détestait les relations professionnelles avec Marinette; c'était tellement trop... professionnel.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, il lui donna un coup de main avec ses bagages et alla s'assurer que tout était parfait à la réception. Pendant que Marinette fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de je ne sais quoi, il tendit au directeur sa carte de crédit.

"Svp, mettez tout cela là-dessus et faites-en sorte de la traiter avec les plus grand égards. D'accord?"

"Bien sûr monsieur." Le directeur s'empressa d'entrer la carte à son système et la redonna au modèle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Marinette pour s'enquérir de ses besoins, alors qu'Adrien le suivait d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches. Elle lui jeta un regard méfiant mais il ne broncha pas.

"Alors, si tout est à ton goût, je te laisse t'installer. On se revoit demain matin au bureau vers 8h00."

"Oui. Demain 8h00"

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte.

"Et Adrien!"

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, il ne voulait pas avoir trop d'attente. "Oui?"

"Merci pour tout."

"Vos désirs sont des ordres princesses."

Elle lui fit une mine exaspérée mais au fond d'elle, son cœur fit un bond à la mention de son ancien surnom. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible quand il s'agissait de lui.

Un coup la porte de la chambre refermée, Tikki alla rejoindre Marinette.

"Il semble qu'il soit prêt à reprendre là où vous aviez laissé."

"Tikki, arrête. Tu sais très bien qu'il espérait juste pouvoir passer la nuit avec moi. J'étais une cible facile."

"Tu dis n'importe quoi Marinette. Tu sais très bien qu'Adrien a plus de respect que cela pour toi."

"Non, je ne sais plus. Ce n'est pas le même Adrien que j'ai connu."

"Et tu te bases sur quoi pour dire ça? Les magazines à potins?"

"Tu veux jouer à un jeu avec moi? Qu'est-ce que les journaux à potins auraient bien pu sortir sur Marinette Dupain-Cheng dans la dernière année si elle avait été aussi célèbres que le beau Adrien Agreste?"

"Oh Marinette! C'est pas si simple. Tout le monde à sa manière de vivre le célibat. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Adrien d'avoir voulu se distraire un peu."

"Je maintiens que ce n'est pas le Adrien que j'ai connu."

Tikki abandonna la joute verbale. Marinette pouvait se montrer extrêmement bornée. La kwami savait à quel point elle avait été blessée quand Adrien avait quitté pour New-York. Elle savait que ça allait prendre beaucoup de temps et d'effort du modèle avant qu'elle lui accorde son coeur à nouveau.

Pas que le jeune homme ait tant que ça à se faire pardonner, mais le malentendu sur lequel ils s'étaient quittés, avait laissés cours à trop d'interprétation. Marinette était restée sous l'impression qu'elle était totalement remplaçable. Il avait si facilement eu recours à la solution de la rupture, la jeune fille n'avait jamais adopté l'hypothèse qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour la faire réagir. Après un an loin de l'autre, leurs convictions s'étaient accentuées, tout était à recommencer. Ils devraient se réapprivoiser, refaire connaissance et se séduire à nouveau. Avec son expérience de 5000 ans, Tikki savait que ce n'était pas gagné.

Après une première nuit de sommeil plutôt courte, la nouvelle styliste en chef passa les portes de Agreste America avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la réception, elle fût accueillie par une secrétaire indiscutablement ravissante d'une trentaine d'année. Était-ce Adrien qui l'avait choisie aussi?

Avec les aventures du modèle que les revues avaient relatées, Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir comme un playboy notoire. Ce n'était pas le Adrien qu'elle avait connu. L'homme qu'elle avait aimé n'avait de yeux que pour elle, il voyait l'acte sexuelle comme une manifestation de leur amour, il était romantique et attentionné; ce n'était pas le coureur de jupon que les revues semblaient vouloir dépeindre. Ces deux ou trois articles lui avait fait beaucoup plus de mal que la rupture elle-même et si ça n'avait été de cela, peut-être aurait-elle accordé son cœur à Adrien au premier regard la veille.

Mais, dans les faits, ce n'était pas Adrien qui avait choisi cette réceptionniste. C'était plutôt Nathalie qui s'occupait de ce type d'embauche et comme leur entreprise en était une basée sur l'image, elle souhaitait que la première personne que tout invité rencontrerait dans leurs locaux soit à tout point parfaite. Comme Marinette l'ignorait, elle fût peut-être un peu froide quand vint le moment de se présenter.

"Bonjour Madame, je peux vous aider?"

"Oui. Bonjour. Je suis Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la nouvelle styliste en chef et je suis attendue ce matin par Mme Nathalie Sanscoeur ou M. Adrien Agreste."

"Oh! Oui bien sûr Mme Dupain-Chang. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, je suis Cathy. Si vous voulez bien prendre place, je contacte M. Agreste sur le champ."

Marinette pris place dans un de ses fauteuils stylés hyper confortable qui meublait la réception.

"M. Agreste. Elle est là. Merci, je lui en fais part. Mme Dupain-Cheng, il sera là dans une minute."

"Non, je suis déjà là."

Cathy tourna un regard surpris vers la porte où était apparu Adrien et ne pût s'empêcher de glousser. De toute évidence, le jeune homme n'entretenait pas le même de genre relation froide que son père avec son personnel.

"Merci Cathy. Si vous voulez bien me suivre Mme la Styliste en chef."

Il lui tendit la main et lorsqu'elle la lui prit, y déposa un baiser. En signe de protestation, elle la retira, puis tourna son attention vers la réceptionniste. "Il est toujours comme ça?"

"Non madame, seulement avec vous et Vanessa."

"Oh!" Fit-elle. Mais son subconscient lui, émettait de terrible ondes haineuses à l'égard de la jeune mannequin.

Adrien lui reprit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

"Je t'amène à ton bureau dans quelques instants, mais avant laisse-moi te faire faire le tour du proprio et te présenter à tes collègues."

Ils firent rapidement le tour de l'entreprise. Marinette fit connaissance avec les stylistes qui seraient sous sa gouverne. Il y avait deux hommes et deux femmes. Les deux hommes étaient tous les deux dans la trentaine, une des deux femmes frôlait les cinquante ans et l'autre avait à peu près l'âge de Marinette. Ils l'avaient tous accueillie avec respect, mais elle avait vu dans leurs regards qu'elle aurait à faire ses preuves.

Adrien l'amena ensuite dans son bureau à lui, le grand bureau du directeur, décoré avec goût, parsemé d'objets visiblement hors de prix. L'amenait-il ici pour l'impressionner? Elle se méfia encore plus lorsqu'il referma la porte du bureau.

"Je croyais que tu m'amènerais à mon bureau."

"Impatiente de prendre possession de ton territoire? Tu sais, j'ai un autre territoire qu'il me ferait plaisir de te céder."

"Première journée et tu coures déjà après les plaintes pour harcèlement."

Il leva les mains défensivement. "Hey, je veux juste être accueillant."

"Ok Adrien, pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici?"

"Premièrement, parce que les dossiers en cours sont juste ici." Il tapa sur un pile de dossier juchée sur le coin de son bureau. "Et aussi, parce que je veux te donner quelques renseignements utiles à propos de tes stylistes. Ce sont tous de très bon stylistes, mais chacun a son caractère et certains petits trucs pourront t'aider à les avoir rapidement dans ta petite poche."

Ils discutèrent pendant deux heures au sujet des dossiers et des employés. Le téléphone d'Adrien bipa plusieurs fois au courant de l'entretien. Mais ce fût après qu'il eût pris connaissance d'un message en particulier qu'il décida de finalement la libérer. Il la conduisit à son bureau avec un sourire inquiétant.

Quand il ouvrit la porte pour enfin lui dévoiler son espace de travail, Marinette restât le souffle coupée. Aucun doute que la pièce avait été décorée à son image: rose, chaleureuse, avec un cachet parisien. Une table à dessin toute neuve, un nouveau modèle de machine à coudre, un immense babillard pour afficher ses créations, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard.

"Ça te plaît?"

Elle se tourna vers lui mais ne pût rien répondre.

"Ils viennent à peine de tout terminer. Ils sont là-dessus depuis hier matin. Je voulais te faire la surprise."

"Adrien... je... tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu sais très bien comment je travaille normalement. Je me serais contenté d'un petit coin sombre dans le fond de l'atelier. "

"Je sais que quitter Paris est loin d'être évident. Je voulais vraiment que tu te sentes comme chez toi. Et un coin sombre... vraiment? Allez Princesse, tu mérites un royaume."

"Pousse pas trop loin." Elle se tourna encore vers le bureau, émerveillée de nouveau par cet endroit si accueillant et se sentit un peu coupable. "Je veux dire... merci... oui merci Adrien."

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. "Bon... et bien... je crois que tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour commencer. Je vais te laisser mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça."

"Merci."

Il vint pour quitter et se rappelât une dernière chose. "Oh et... cet après-midi, Vanessa passe faire quelques essayages. Je viendrai te la présenter. "

La sensation d'exaltation la quitta d'un coup sec. "ok!" Elle ne trouva rien d'autres à ajouter, enfin, rien de gentil.


	3. Nouvelles relations

Comme elle l'avait imaginé, ou peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait imaginé, la rencontre avec Vanessa ne changeât pas son opinion de la jeune fille. Elle était littéralement ravissante, encore plus en personne que sur les clichés et il y avait, pour ainsi dire, rien à lui reprocher; Marinette détestait cela.

Il semblait de plus que la relation entre elle et Adrien était plus étroite qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être entre un mannequin et le grand patron. Le garçon ne se gênait pas pour lui baiser la main et flirter avec elle sous les yeux de Marinette. À un moment, Vanessa avait pris à part le jeune homme pour avoir une discussion privée et les regards qu'elle lui lançait donnaient à la styliste en chef, l'impression qu'elle était le sujet de conversation. Les seuls mots qu'elle put en saisir venaient d'Adrien quand il mit fin à la conversation en riant et en lui lançant: "Désolé mais il n'y a aucune chance." Mais de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler?

Cette seule conversation fût suffisante pour que la française prenne définitivement Vanessa en grippe. Elle la considérait maintenant comme une rivale sérieuse même si, lorsqu'elle tentait de se raisonner, elle n'y voyait aucune raison; la relation entre elle et Adrien était définitivement terminée et il pouvait bien sortir avec qui il voulait. Elle mit cette réaction sur le fait qu'elle trouvait irresponsable, de la part d'Adrien, d'entretenir une telle conduite avec un employé. Il était le directeur après tout, il ne pouvait se permettre un tel écart. Elle comprenait maintenant le commentaire de Gabriel Agreste lorsqu'il parlait des comportements peu orthodoxes de son fils. Adrien était un excellent directeur, les résultats d'Agreste America le prouvait, mais il avait des méthodes qui ne cadraient pas avec le mode de pensée de son père.

La styliste tentât du mieux qu'elle pût de ne pas se laisser miner par ce détail. Elle avait du travail, beaucoup de travail. Les dessins des stylistes étaient acceptables mais certaines choses clochaient selon elle et elle ne se gênât pas pour leur suggérer certaines corrections à apporter. Adrien lui avait conseillé d'agir ainsi, c'était le moyen le plus efficace de rapidement gagner leur confiance et leur respect. À la fin de la semaine, elle était littéralement épuisée. La plupart des dessins pour la collection d'automne étaient terminés et partis vers le département de la couture. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se lancer dans le concept de la collection d'hiver. Elle avait prévu tenir une réunion avec les stylistes dès le lundi matin pour récolter leurs idées et opinions, ainsi ils se sentiraient plus engagés dans le nouveau projet et cela leur donnerait envie de pousser leurs élans de création à leur paroxysme.

Mais pour l'instant, c'était vendredi soir, elle ne s'était pas encore remise du décalage horaire et elle avait l'intention de passer sa fin de semaine seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel à relaxer, dessiner et s'informer des tendances actuelles. Il était 8:00 pm et elle se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter le bureau. En passant devant le bureau d'Adrien, elle fût surprise de constater qu'il était lui aussi, encore au travail. Elle lui fit un timide signe de la main et se dépêchât de sortir. Elle ne voulait pas se trouver seule avec lui, elle n'était pas encore prête.

En arrivant à son hôtel, elle fût interpellée par le gérant.

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, je voulais vérifier avec vous quelles sont vos disponibilités pour le planning de ce week-end."

"Je vous demande pardon."

"Le planning de ce week-end mademoiselle, je voulais savoir à quelle heure vous désiriez recevoir vos soins."

"Mes soins? Je suis désolée, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez."

"Je parle des soins qui ont été prévus pour vous ce week-end. Il y a un massage, un facial, une pédicure, une manucure et une exfoliation. Je voulais savoir à quel moment vous vouliez recevoir chacun de ces soins."

"Je n'ai rien demandé de tout cela."

"M. Agreste l'a demandé. Il dit qu'après un long voyage et une dure semaine de travail, vous auriez besoin de repos."

"M. Agreste? Lequel?"

"Je vous demande pardon mademoiselle, je ne saisis pas la question."

"Je veux dire le père ou le fils? Gabriel ou Adrien?"

"Oh! M. Adrien Agreste bien sûr."

"Je suis désolée, je... je ne peux pas accepter."

"Vous m'en voyez attristé mademoiselle car tous les soins ont déjà été payés et on m'a donné ordre d'insister. Il semble que le refus ne soit pas une option."

Marinette parût désemparée. C'était typique d'Adrien d'avoir ce genre de comportements; elle aurait dû s'en attendre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait à ce point à l'impressionner, à se montrer romantique, à répondre aux moindres caprices qu'elle n'avait même pas exprimés, même pas simplement pensés. Pensait-il qu'avec son argent, il pouvait tout acheter, elle y compris? Ah! Et puis zut, s'il souhaitait à ce point dépenser son argent, elle serait folle de ne pas en profiter. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à répondre à ses avances et à se jeter dans ses bras pour autant. Elle jetât un coup d'œil au directeur qui semblait anxieux, comme si son emploi dépendait de sa réponse. Cette vision eût raison d'elle et influençât la décision finale.

"D'accord."

Le sourire de l'homme revint instantanément. "Suivez-moi, mademoiselle, nous allons planifier le tout."

La fin de semaine fût finalement plus agréable et reposante que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Les soins demandés par Adrien lui avaient fait un bien fou et le samedi soir, elle avait passé une partie de la soirée à rassembler des indices qui la mèneraient vers LE style de l'automne. Le dimanche, elle avait envoyé un message de remerciement très professionnel à Adrien, insistant sur le fait qu'elle appréciait que son patron se soucie de son bien-être et qu'elle tâcherait d'être en pleine forme pour attaquer la nouvelle semaine.

Évidemment, lorsqu'il reçut le courriel, Adrien poussa un soupir de découragement. Il savait depuis un moment qu'il serait difficile d'oublier Marinette, mais en l'apercevant à l'aéroport, il avait compris que ce serait carrément impossible. C'était la femme de sa vie, la future Mme Agreste, il en avait la certitude. Mais elle pouvait être tellement bornée. Ils avaient passés trois ans de pur bonheur, trois ans sans accroc, à vivre l'un pour l'autre.

Comment un malentendu aussi stupide pouvait-il continuer d'être une barrière entre eux deux? Il avait ses torts, il le savait, mais il avait voulu arranger les choses. Quand il avait appris qu'elle venait le rejoindre à New-York, il avait vu poindre une lueur d'espoir; avait-elle accepté le poste pour qu'enfin ils se retrouvent? Mais elle avait vite mis fin à ses rêves en le repoussant dès le premier regard. Où était la Marinette qui appréciait ses petites attentions, qui rougissait au moindre compliment? Il avait décoré son bureau, il avait planifié une fin de semaine de soin, il avait clairement signifié qu'il était prêt à reprendre là où ils avaient laissé? Pour lui, il avait clairement passé le message qu'il la voulait dans sa vie. Qu'était-il arrivé pour que la styliste lève le nez sur une relation qui avait déjà fait ses preuves?

Quand Marinette arriva le lundi matin, elle fût soulagée de voir qu'Adrien n'était pas encore arrivé. Aussitôt qu'il lui fût possible, elle convoqua les stylistes pour une réunion si créative qu'elle les gardât avec elle toute la journée. Ses employés étaient réellement doués, elle avait tout avantage à les laisser s'exprimer et prendre leurs idées en compte. Elle apprendrait plus tard, que c'était, en partie, parce qu'ils avaient négligés de donner du crédit à leurs subalternes que ses prédécesseurs avaient faillis.

Quand elle les libérât enfin, c'était au tour d'Adrien d'être pris dans une rencontre. Elle en profitât pour rapidement ramasser ses affaires et prendre le chemin de son hôtel. Elle devrait l'affronter de nouveau un jour ou l'autre, mais chaque répit était bienvenu. Au fond d'elle-même, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas se l'avouer, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister longtemps aux avances d'Adrien et elle ne voulait surtout pas lui donner la satisfaction de retomber dans ses bras de Don juan.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle passât devant son bureau, elle le saluât rapidement, bénissant le ciel qu'il soit au téléphone. Mais au moment, où elle allait s'éloigner, un nom beaucoup trop familier l'incitât à succomber à la curiosité. Elle freinât brusquement pour demeurer dans cet angle où elle entendait tout sans être vue.

"Non Chloé, tu sais très bien que ce soir ce n'est pas possible. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas de tes oignons. Demain, ça va mais jeudi, c'est comme d'hab. Quoi? Tu peux pas te trouver un hôtel pour une fois? Non... non , rien à voir avec Marinette. Non et de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça change qu'on soit ou non revenus ensemble? Je n'embarquerai même pas là-dedans... tu veux ta soirée, tu vas l'avoir, pour le reste, c'est de mes affaires. C'est ça. À demain." Il raccrochât et Marinette se dépêchât à retrouver son bureau avant qu'il ne sorte du sien.

La conversation qu'elle avait entendu était intéressante, mais laissais plus de questions que de réponses. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par avoir sa soirée? Est-ce qu'ils... Non, elle ne devait pas commencer à se faire des idées, Adrien avait plus de jugement que ça. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il refusé la soirée de ce soir? Et que voulait-il dire par jeudi, c'est comme d'hab? Elle se hâtât de consulter le calendrier du jeune homme pour voir s'il avait des engagements professionnels ces soir-là. Rien, niet, nada. Elle s'attardât un peu à consulter les divers rendez-vous qu'il avait de planifier. Demain matin, il avait une séance photo avec Vanessa. La styliste fixait ce rendez-vous avec des couteaux dans les yeux, comme si le fait de le regarder avec une telle intensité allait pouvoir le faire disparaître.

"Tu as la photo de ton pire ennemi sur cet écran?"

Elle sursautât en refermant vivement le couvercle de son ordinateur.

"Adrien! Tu m'as fait peur."

"Je vois ça! Euh, tu as quelque chose ce midi, j'aimerais que tu me résumes un peu ta rencontre d'hier?"

Le cerveau de la demoiselle se mit à fonctionner à cent milles à l'heure, c'était le moment d'avoir des réponses.

"Bah, dès 11h, je vais faire le tour des appart avec Nathalie. Elle en a ciblé deux ou trois qui pourraient me plaire et je dois aller les visiter. Mais on pourrait remettre ça à ce soir, je pourrais par la même occasion, te parler de mon nouvel appart."

Il se grattât l'arrière du cou en signe de nervosité. "Bien, ce soir, ça va être difficile, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu et je peux pas vraiment annuler alors... mais on peut remettre cela à demain midi?"

"Bien sûr. Demain midi. Parfait."

"Je t'amène dans un resto vraiment sympa que tu vas adorer, d'accord?"

"Oui, euh... génial!" Elle se maudissait à l'intérieur; en ayant voulu se mettre le nez dans les affaires du garçon, elle avait oublié de se mettre sur ses gardes et voilà qu'elle avait accepté un déjeuner avec lui. Mais bon, ce ne serait qu'un déjeuner d'affaire, non?

Sentant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, le modèle prit la direction de la sortie.

"Euh Adrien?"

Il se retournât avec espoir. "Oui?"

"Pas que ça m'importe vraiment, je veux dire, c'est ta vie et ça ne me concerne pas mais, je suis curieuse de savoir quels sont tes plans ce soir."

"Oh... euh... rien de bien intéressant. Je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer avec ça. Alors, on se reparle plus tard."

"Oui, à plus!"

À midi pile, Nathalie était dans son bureau pour lui rappeler qu'il était temps de partir. Étant perdue dans la rédaction des grandes lignes définissant sa collection d'hiver, elle n'avait pas vu le temps filer et fût surprise de voir l'adjointe l'attendre ainsi.

"Je peux t'aider Nathalie."

"Il est midi mademoiselle, nous avons des appartements à visiter tous les deux."

"Oh! Euh... oui." Elle ferma abruptement son ordinateur et suivit docilement la femme. Derrière la voiture, le trajet se passait silencieusement. Marinette en était mal à l'aise, elle aurait voulu que la relation entre elle et Nathalie soit différente. Elle sentait qu'au fond d'elle-même, la secrétaire rêvait d'un peu plus de chaleur. Elle tentât un début de conversation.

"Nathalie."

"Oui mademoiselle."

"Tu sais ce qu'Adrien fait de ses mardis et jeudis soirs?"

"Non mademoiselle, je l'ignore et même si je le savais, il m'est impossible pour moi de dévoiler les détails de la vie personnelle de M. Agreste."

"Oh! Euh... bien sûr." Elle restât silencieuse encore un instant mais une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres et celle-ci ne concernait en rien le beau modèle. "Nathalie."

"Oui mademoiselle."

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites lorsque vous ne travaillez pas?"

"Je dois avouer que j'ai bien peu de temps libre mademoiselle. Je... enfin, je consacre mon temps perdu à lire ou écouter la télévision."

"Vous ne sortez jamais avec des amis? Vous n'avez pas d'amoureux?"

"Mon emploi du temps me laisse bien peu de temps pour créer des liens. Mais, je ne m'en plains pas, c'est mon choix."

"Mais c'est tout simplement invivable. Vous devriez pouvoir avoir des personnes sur qui compter quand vous vous sentez déprimé ou voulez vous amuser."

"Je... c'est compliqué, mademoiselle. Mon emploi m'a appris à rester impassible et ne pas démontrer mes sentiments. Je dois avouer que je ne sais plus trop bien comment interagir avec les gens qui ne sont pas des collègues de travail."

"Vous le faites présentement et vous vous en sortez très bien."

"Merci mademoiselle."

"Nathalie, y'a-t-il un lien hiérarchique entre nous deux?"

"Et bien, je suis censée vous guider et vous aider, répondre à vos demandes et assurer votre bien être du côté professionnel mais mon patron demeure M. Agreste, enfin le père et le vôtre est M. Agreste, le fils, donc non, techniquement, il n'y en a pas."

"Alors, rien ne vous empêche de commencer par moi."

"Je suis désolée mademoiselle, mais commencer quoi?"

"À avoir des amis."

Jusque-là, Nathalie avait parlé en regardant droit devant elle, comme à son habitude mais cette fois-ci, elle se tournât vers la styliste avec un regard étrange.

"Pourquoi faites-vous ça pour moi?"

Marinette éclatât de rire. "Je ne le fais pas pour vous, je le fais pour nous deux. Je sens que vous et moi, allons bien nous entendre."

L'adjointe regardât alors le plancher, le regard perdu. Elle semblait peser le pour ou le contre de cette association. Sa voisine semblât un peu étonné d'autant d'hésitations jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience de se qui pouvait troubler la femme.

"Évidemment, M. Agreste n'a pas besoin de savoir tout ce que nous faisons ensemble. Disons que, sans le lui cacher, nous pouvons garder cela pour nous. Il n'y a rien dans votre contrat qui vous interdit d'avoir des relations à l'extérieur du travail j'espère."

"Bien sûr que non. Ma vie personnelle ne regarde en rien Gabriel Agreste."

"Alors... il n'y a aucun problème."

Nathalie sourit pour la première fois à la connaissance de Marinette. Elle trouvât le contraste étonnant, elle était magnifique lorsqu'elle s'ouvrait ainsi.

"D'accord. Mais à une condition."

"Laquelle?"

"Il vous est interdit de me vouvoyer en dehors de mes fonctions."

Marinette lui tendit la main en guise de contrat. "Je n'en attends pas moins de vous."

Nathalie la lui prit avec bonne humeur. "Merci mademoiselle."

Elles firent rapidement le tour des appartements et eurent le coup de foudre pour le même. À la mention du prix, Marinette eut un petit serrement de cœur et Nathalie semblât s'en rendre compte.

"Il y a un problème mademoiselle?"

"Même avec le salaire de styliste en chef, il m'est impossible de m'offrir celui-ci."

"Avez-vous bien lu le contrat que vous avez signé avec M. Agreste?"

"Euh... oui."

"N'y avait-il pas mention du fait que l'entreprise Agreste America prenait en charge les questions du logement et des déplacements."

"Oui, bien sûr, mais je croyais que c'était simplement pour m'aider à m'établir."

"Et bien vous serez heureuse d'apprendre mademoiselle que cela inclut aussi le prix d'achat. Par contre, le logement en question sera la propriété des industries Agreste. Gabriel Agreste est peut-être un patron exigeant, mais il sait récompenser les employés clés de son industrie et agir de façon à les conserver au sein de la compagnie."

"Wow. Euh... d'accord. Alors, on le signe cet offre d'achat?"

Le soir, l'emploi du temps d'Adrien occupait encore ses pensées. Il y avait une dernière vérification qu'elle devait faire. « Tikki, transforme-moi. »

Aussitôt transformé, elle attrapât son yo-yo pour communiquer avec Chat Noir; il était tout simplement hors ligne. Ce n'était donc pas ça qu'il faisait de sa soirée; ses doutes se confirmèrent de plus en plus. La seule chose que pouvait vouloir cacher Adrien était évidente : une fille… ou même plusieurs.

Le lendemain, enthousiasmée par sa nouvelle amitié et l'achat de son appartement, Marinette arrivât tout sourire dans les locaux de l'entreprise. Même la vue de Vanessa en passant devant le bureau d'Adrien ne réussit pas à la contrarier. Elle leur dit un bonjour enjoué en passant et retrouvât avec bonheur le bureau qui lui ressemblait tant, merci monsieur le patron.

Vers 10h00, elle devait se rendre au studio où avait lieu la séance photo. C'était elle qui devait s'assurer que chacune des tenues étaient correctement portées, avec les bons accessoires et un maquillage bien agencé.

Les premières photos mettaient en vedette Adrien et Vanessa. Elle commença par jeter un coup d'œil à la demoiselle. Elle devait s'avouer qu'il y avait peu de choses à faire dans son cas, la mannequin semblait s'y connaître et en la regardant, la styliste en chef ne pût qu'hocher la tête pour signifier son approbation.

Du côté d'Adrien elle eût un peu plus de travail. Comment pouvait-il paraître autant à l'opposé de ce à quoi il devait ressembler? Évidemment, le beau modèle, avec les années, était parfaitement capable de s'arranger tout seul. Jamais un styliste en chef n'avait eu à effectuer de retouches à son apparence. Mais cette fois-ci, le garçon pensait qu'il avait tout avantage à se faire pomponner par la belle française. Il s'occupât donc du strict minimum et quand il la vit arriver avec un air découragé, il feignit son sourire le plus innocent.

"Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour avoir l'air de ça?"

"Quoi, j'ai les bons habits non?"

"Ton col de chemise est de travers, les bords du pantalon sont tous retournés et tu n'as aucun accessoire. Et tu n'es même pas supposé porter une cravate avec ce costume. Seigneur Adrien, on dirait que tu poses pour la première fois."

"Bah tu sais, le stylisme, c'est ton truc pas le mien. Et tu le fais très bien."

"Si tu crois m'avoir avec les compliments, tu te trompes. Va voir l'accessoiriste, il devrait avoir le collier et la montre qui vont avec et s'il te plaît, dépêche-toi, tu dois être sur le plateau dans moins de cinq minutes."

Elle se tournât pour affronter le prochain groupe de modèles. On devait faire la ligne pour homme avant le déjeuner et revenir dans l'après-midi pour les femmes. Elle alla à la rencontre du groupe de jeunes hommes d'un air assuré.

"Bon, bon les garçons, préparez-vous, c'est l'heure de l'inspection. "

Les quatre modèles se tournèrent pour affronter la demoiselle qui les interpellait. Leurs regards se radoucirent à la vision de la jeune fille ravissante qui devait s'occuper d'eux. Elle pointa le beau brun qui se tenait le plus près d'elle.

"Bon, on commence par toi. C'est quoi ton nom."

"Bryan."

"Ok Bryan, laisse-moi te regarder comme il faut." Elle fit le tour du jeune homme, défît un pli, retirât la chemise du pantalon et hochât la tête. Elle se tournât ensuite vers un jeune blond.

"Très bien comme ça. Toi maintenant. Comment tu t'appelles?"

"Zachary"

"Ok Zachary, je vais rouler tes manches comme ça. Parfait. Ensuite, laisse-moi voir... on peut lui apporter une des casquettes de la collection, s'il vous plaît. Ok et le pantalon... génial. Ne manque que la casquette et c'est parfait. À ton tour maintenant, qui es-tu?"

Le deuxième brun sursautât lorsqu'elle se tournât vivement vers lui. "Euh...Steve"

"Ok relaxe Steve, tout va bien aller. Le chandail... c'est parfait, les pantalons, génial. Tu devrais changer de soulier par contre. Amenez-lui les espadrilles bleus s'il vous plaît, oh et un de ses colliers pour homme aussi. Sinon, le reste c'est numéro un."

Elle se retournât vers le dernier, un beau grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. "Toi maintenant. Tu es..."

"Michel... mais appelle-moi Mike. Les américains ont tendance à me sortir la chanson des Beatles alors..."

Elle éclatât de rire. "Pas très viril en effet. Tu as un accent Mike, tu viens de où."

"Montréal"

"Oh, un cousin québécois mais c'est génial. Ça fait du bien d'entendre parler un peu français ici tu sais. "

"Je suis d'accord."

"Bon, au boulot Mike. Laisse-moi replacer le col de ta veste." Elle fit l'erreur de lever les yeux vers lui et croisât son regard. Instantanément, elle rougit et redirigeât son attention vers les vêtements. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, il lui semblait plus difficile de procéder aux ajustements avec lui. "Laisse un peu ta chemise ouverte en dessous, et entre la dans les pantalons. Bien. Je crois que des bottes concorderaient plus avec tout ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

Sa conscience se mit de la partie. _Mais qu'est-ce tu dis, tu n'as pas à demander l'avis au modèle, c'est toi la styliste._

"Euh, bien sûr, si vous le dites."

"Inutile de me vouvoyer voyons." _Non non non, Marinette, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Reste professionnelle._

"D'accord mademoiselle..."

"Marinette, je m'appelle Marinette." _Le prénom maintenant, ressaisis-toi Marinette, c'est un employé._ Oui mais pas le mien...

"Marinette, c'est un joli prénom."

"Merci." _Bravo Marinette, voilà que tu te remets à rougir. Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais?_

Le photographe qui en avait terminé avec Adrien et Vanessa appelât rapidement les quatre garçons.

"Bon et bien, on dirait que c'est à mon tour. Euh, Marinette, si tu es libre ce midi, on pourrait aller prendre une bouchée."

"Ce midi c'est impossible, je dois manger avec Ad... euh, M. Agreste, mais ce soir, si tu veux, ça me ferait plaisir."

"D'accord, je passe te chercher ici quand tu finis?"

"Oui... 5h."

"Ok je serai là."

"À plus tard alors."

"À plus tard Marinette."

Alors qu'elle regardait Michel s'en aller, elle ne remarquât pas la présence de son ancienne flamme derrière elle. Cela ne l'empêchât pas de frissonner lorsqu'il se penchât à son oreille pour murmurer.

"Un modèle... très original."

Elle tentât de réfréner le vol de papillons qu'il avait déclenché dans son estomac et se tournât pour l'affronter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Adrien?"

"Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus... je suis curieux."

"Curieux?"

"Oui, je suis curieux de voir la tête qu'il fera lorsqu'il verra ses enfants avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts."

C'était ce genre de réplique qui lui rappelait qu'il était aussi Chat Noir et c'était ce genre de réplique qui lui rappelait à quel point ils avaient eu de bons moments ensemble. Mais ces moments, c'était du passé et elle devait se ressaisir.

"Tu as eu ta chance Agreste. "

Il lui prit la main et la portât à ses lèvres. "Je compte bien en avoir une autre."

Sur le plateau, Bryan intercepta Michel. "Hey, tu aimes jouer dangereusement toi."

"Mais de quoi tu parles?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. La prochaine fois que tu te promènes sur internet, je te conseille de taper son nom dans Google. Les images que tu devrais voir risquent de ressembler pas mal à ça."

Michel se tournât en direction d'où pointait son collègue pour apercevoir Adrien qui baisait la main de la fille qu'il convoitait.

"Quoi, ils sont ensembles?"

"Ils étaient ensembles, mais avoue qu'une fille comme ça ne s'oublie pas aussi facilement. Je comprendrais le patron d'en pincer encore pour elle."

Il allât prendre place pour sa photo, laissant un Michel très déconcerté tente d'absorber la nouvelle.


	4. Amitiés de toutes sortes

Marinette avait quitté le studio pour aller répondre à quelques messages avant de devoir rejoindre Adrien pour le lunch. Ce dernier l'avait regardé partir avec un pincement au cœur puis s'était tourné avec un sentiment amer vers le plateau où son rival était en train de poser. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était bel homme, très bel homme et de réputation, on ne pouvait rien lui reprocher; Mike était ce qu'on appelait un bon gars. Le directeur sentit une main délicate sur son épaule alors que quelqu'un derrière lui se penchait à son oreille.

"Tu cherches une raison pour le congédier peut-être?"

Il tournât brièvement la tête pour sourire doucement à Vanessa. Dans la dernière année, la jeune demoiselle était devenue une amie très chère, une de ces personnes qui l'aidait à tenir le coup. "Tu aimerais bien." Il savait très bien qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à un homme d'avoir craquer pour Marinette, le contraire serait tout à fait impensable.

Sa voisine lui fit un sourire taquin : "Quoi, il est toujours permis de rêver."

"Oh tu peux continuer à rêver... mais tu n'auras jamais Marinette dans ton lit. Quoique je serais le premier à apprécier le spectacle." Adrien adorait asticoter son amie de la sorte.

"Et je serais la première à te sortir, tu sais que je ne me contente que de l'exclusivité."

Adrien éclatât de rire. "Oui j'ai compris, pas de trio avec mademoiselle Vanessa. De toute façon, tu as déjà une copine et je crois qu'on vient une fois de plus de te prouver que Marinette en pince pour les mecs."

La jeune mannequin jetât un regard vers Michel avant de passer un bras autour de la taille d'Adrien et de poser la tête sur son épaule. "Tu es beaucoup plus craquant que lui tu sais."

"Et je dois me fier à ton opinion?"

"Hey! C'est pas parce que je m'intéresse aux filles que je ne suis pas capable de reconnaître un beau mec quand j'en vois un."

"Bien pour l'instant, il semble que Marinette ne soit pas de ton avis."

"Laisse-lui du temps. Tu me l'as dit toi-même: votre relation a été intense du début à la fin. Plus on tombe haut, plus on se fait mal. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de se protéger."

"Je n'ai jamais arrêté de l'aimer."

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue. "Je sais et quelque chose me dit que tu n'auras pas à arrêter non plus. Elle reviendra... sauf si elle me choisit bien sûr."

"Tu peux toujours courir."

"En attendant, garde espoir, tu as un diner avec elle non?"

Il soupirât de découragement. "Ouais, un diner professionnel."

Vanessa éclatât de rire, lui fit un câlin et un dernier baiser sur la joue et quittât la pièce.

Adrien fît un léger sourire, Vanessa était vraiment une fille incroyable, une fille avec laquelle il pouvait plaisanter et faire l'idiot sans se soucier de ce qu'elle pense de lui. Comme la demoiselle était gaie, il n'avait pas peur qu'elle développe des sentiments pour lui ou qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées. En entrevue, elle avait été franche et directe et avait avoué son orientation sexuelle d'emblée. Rien ne l'obligeait à le faire évidemment, mais avec le beau directeur devant elle, elle s'était dit qu'il devait être plutôt tombeur et qu'il valait mieux mettre de suite cartes sur table. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait fait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Adrien aimait les femmes franches et énergiques et, étant dans les débuts de son sevrage de Marinette, il ne souhaitait pas outre mesure avoir, si près de lui, une jolie fille qui pourrait potentiellement lui tourner autour. Elle était devenue, avec le temps, son amie la plus chère à New-York.

Marinette était revenue rapidement sur les lieux de la séance, ayant oublié de faire une recommandation au photographe. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de franchir la porte, qu'elle avait aperçue Vanessa la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Adrien, lui parlant doucement alors que le jeune homme souriait. Deux innocents baisers et un câlin plus tard, elle était sortie par l'autre porte et la styliste en chef fulminait littéralement de jalousie en voyant l'état béat dans lequel elle avait laissé son ex petit copain.

Mais le principal concerné était maintenant sorti de sa rêverie et Marinette se rendit compte plutôt tard qu'il se rapprochait considérablement du coin où elle s'était tapie pour les observer. Agissant d'instinct, elle recula rapidement et reprit une démarche assurée vers la porte du studio où elle croisât son patron.

"Mari! Prête pour aller manger?"

"Euh... oui oui. Je dois juste toucher deux mots au photographe et je te retrouve dans ton bureau."

"D'accord, je t'attends."

Au grand dam d'Adrien, Marinette avait passé l'heure de lunch à ressortir les diverses idées qui avaient été lancées quant à la nouvelle collection. Elle avait vanté les mérites de son équipe et repoussé cruellement les éloges que le directeur tentait de lui faire en plus de tuer dans l'œuf la moindre tentative de séduction du beau blond. Ce fût un homme plutôt découragé qui entrât dans son bureau cet après-midi-là et ce qui l'attendait ne lui redonnât pas le sourire.

« Adrichou! » Une tornade blonde se ruât sur lui. Il eût à peine le temps de l'apercevoir, que Chloé était déjà en train de l'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras. Par réflexe, il retint son souffle pour éviter d'être asphyxier par le parfum qu'elle n'économisait visiblement pas.

« Bonjour Chloé! »

« Oh Adrichou, ça fait un moment non? Je t'ai manqué avoue-le. Ça ne pourrait faire autrement. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait cet après-midi? Du shopping? Un ciné? Oh! Tu dois sûrement connaître un café super sympa où ils servent un latté à tomber ou… »

« Chloé, je t'arrête tout de suite, je travaille présentement. »

« Et alors? »

« Je croyais qu'on s'était dit que tu viendrais me rejoindre ici à 4 :00. »

« Ça change absolument rien voyons, c'est toi le patron ici, non? »

« Oui et en tant que patron, je dois donner l'exemple. D'ailleurs, j'ai une réunion qui commence, je dois y aller. »

« C'est ridicule, ils peuvent bien tenir cette réunion sans toi. »

« C'est moi qui la préside Chloé. »

« Arrête, tu as sûrement une adjointe pour faire cela, tu n'as qu'à… »

« Adrien, on t'attend. »

Chloé se retournât vers la nouvelle venue qui restât de glace en apercevant sa vieille ennemie.

« Marinette Dupain-Cheng, évidemment. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? »

La détestable blonde jetât un coup d'œil à Adrien qui semblait aussi attendre une réponse.

« Rien du tout voyons. J'ai dit ça comme ça. »

« Bon, comme tu vois Chloé, on m'attend. » Il passât à côté de Marinette avant de se retourner vers son invité. « Tu peux toujours m'attendre ici, tu as sûrement une lime à ongle quelque part pour te tenir occupée. À plus! » Il se dépêchât de sortir du bureau alors que Marinette gloussât sur sa dernière remarque et se tournât pour suivre son patron.

Adrien n'étant plus dans la pièce, la fille du maire en profitât pour décocher sa flèche.

« Qui aurait cru qu'il te suffisait de coucher avec son fils pour que Gabriel Agreste te confie un poste si important. Tu lui as probablement fait croire que tu étais enceinte. »

Marinette se retournât lentement avec un air incrédule. « Quoi? »

« Oh arrête de te faire des idées, tu pensais tout de même pas que c'était pour ton talent. »

Sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre, la styliste se dirigeât plutôt vers la porte.

« Et Marinette… t'as fait le bon choix, Adrien se porte réellement mieux sans toi. Suffit de passer une soirée avec pour s'en rendre compte. »

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de réagir et franchit la porte d'un air résolue. Elle ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser par les propos de cette peste. Chloé avait toujours été douée pour faire enrager les gens. Il fallait simplement ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Elle se rendit tout de même à la réunion avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Que savait-elle qu'elle-même ignorait?

Adrien avait remarqué l'état d'esprit orageux dans lequel se trouvait sa styliste en chef tout au long de la réunion mais elle semblait éviter son regard. Il était alors inutile de subtilement s'informer de ce qui la troublait. Au moment où la réunion se terminât, elle s'éclipsât avec une rapidité digne de Ladybug après un combat. Il ne la vît nul part sur le chemin en direction de son bureau et dût se résigner à n'en connaître la cause que le lendemain. Chloé l'attendait encore et toujours et il connaissait malheureusement la ténacité de son amie d'enfance.

De la fenêtre de son bureau, Marinette aperçut les deux jeunes blonds quitter bras dessus dessous et elle vint à se demander si les sentiments d'Adrien, durant les trois années où ils avaient été ensemble, n'était pas qu'une comédie destinée à attirer Ladybug dans son lit. Elle fût interrompue dans ses sombres pensées par la voix de Cathy.

"Mme Dupain-Cheng, vous êtes attendue à la réception."

Michel. Penser au jeune homme qui lui avait semblé si sympathique lui redonnât le sourire.

"Dites-lui que j'arrive tout de suite."

"Bien madame."

La soirée avec Michel fût un vrai succès. C'était un garçon réellement charmant avec un sens de l'humour digne de la réputation québécoise. Il avait un accent irrésistible et les meilleurs goûts en matière de restaurant. Ils avaient mangé dans une pizzéria reconnue pour faire une authentique pizza napolitaine, c'était à se damner. Ils avaient ensuite erré sans but dans Time Square, se contentant d'admirer les lumières de l'endroit et de critiquer discrètement les individus plutôt marginaux qu'ils croisaient. Cette soirée de juin était particulièrement agréable et Marinette en gardât un souvenir indéfectible.

On ne pouvait pas dire la même chose d'Adrien. Connaissant les goûts plutôt dispendieux de sa compagne, il l'avait amené à un restaurant où les prix dépassaient de loin la qualité du produit. Mais, pour Chloé, il n'y avait que cela qui comptait; une crevette n'était réussie que si elle coûtait dix fois le prix qu'on devait payer. 300$ plus tard, il l'amenât à une boîte branchée qui n'acceptait que les individus apparaissant sur une liste particulièrement restreinte de jeunes riches ayant fait leurs preuves dans la Grosse pomme.

Plusieurs demoiselles firent les yeux doux au beau blond, mais Chloé réduisait leurs espoirs à néant en un seul regard. Elle restait suspendue à son bras, comme s'il lui appartenait et faisait ainsi passer le message qu'elle serait celle avec qui il passerait la porte à son départ. Adrien s'ennuyait ferme mais il était loyal et la fille du maire était une amie d'enfance. Il passât à travers la soirée tant bien que mal avec l'aide de quelques whisky. Quand ils franchirent finalement la porte de l'appartement du jeune homme, il était soulagé de savoir qu'il retrouverait finalement son lit et sa bulle.

Mais sa compagne n'était pas du tout du même avis. Plutôt éméchée par l'alcool et guidée par son excessive confiance en elle, elle lui attrapât la main bien avant qu'il ne puisse rejoindre sa chambre et l'attirât vers elle.

"Chloé, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois gros béta?"

"C'est hors de question."

"Allez Adrichou, ne me dis pas que tu vas résister à cela." Elle retira sa chemise, la laissant dans son soutien-gorge.

"Oh que oui, je vais résister."

"Allons Adrichou!" Elle tentât de se coller sur lui et de l'embrasser mais il la repoussât fermement.

"Chloé, c'est non. Tu as déjà entendu ce mot? Ça veut dire que je ne veux pas."

"Arrête, j'ai vu ces filles que tu amenais dans ton lit, elles ne sont pas la moitié aussi jolies que moi."

Il la regardât incrédule, était-ce l'image qu'il projetait? L'image d'un jeune homme qui se tapait n'importe quelle fille? Il avait toujours travaillé pour éviter de dégager une telle image, il avait toujours tenté d'être prudent. Il y avait eu quelques fuites mais au final, s'il se comparait à d'autres garçons dans sa situation, il n'avait réellement pas un tableau de chasse si impressionnant. Faute d'argument, il se détournât, dégoûté.

Chloé fit un dernier essai, désespérée. "C'est à cause de Marinette, c'est ça?"

Il se retournât, mais restât muet.

"Tu vas vraiment continuer à lui courir après, à te ridiculiser pour elle. Tu vois bien qu'elle ne te mérite pas. Elle ne pense qu'à elle et sa carrière et..."

"Je t'interdis de parler de Marinette comme cela."

"Adrichou!"

"Il n'y a plus d'Adrichou. Je te trouve une chambre et t'appelle un taxi. Je ne veux pas de toi ici pour la nuit, je me suis bien fait comprendre."

À cet instant même, Chloé comprît qu'il n'avait pas hérité que des traits de sa mère; c'est le fils de Gabriel Agreste qui se tenait devant elle. Intimidée, elle ne pût qu'hocher la tête. Une heure plus tard, le jeune cadre fermait la porte derrière son amie d'enfance avec un soupir de soulagement; il y avait de ces soirées entre amis qui étaient réellement une épreuve envoyée par la vie.

Vendredi soir et Marinette était présentement dans la chambre de Nathalie. Elles se préparaient pour la soirée à venir; la styliste s'était faite suggérée un club particulièrement branché par Michel et elle comptait bien y amener l'adjointe pour leur première soirée ensemble.

"Allez Nath, tu es merveilleuse comme ça."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais porter ça. Je veux dire, c'est tellement... pas que ce ne soit pas bien mais... c'est... disons... révélateur."

"Ok, on mets les choses au point: tu as 30 ans, des courbes très sexy et un visage magnifique. Pourquoi ne pas mettre tout cela en valeur?"

"Tu es sûre pour les cheveux lâchés, je ne serais pas mieux de... je ne sais pas... "

"Nathalie, tu es parfaite comme ça. Et les lunettes... vas tout de suite mettre tes lentilles."

"Mais, il me semble que mes yeux ont l'air... euh... étranges sans mes lunettes."

"Tes yeux sont magnifiques et tu dois les montrer. Et cette robe te va à ravir, elle te va d'ailleurs mieux qu'à moi, tu peux la garder."

"Oh, non, je n'oserais jamais, c'est votre... euh enfin, ta robe."

"J'en ai plus que ce dont j'ai besoin, j'insiste. Et je t'en ferai beaucoup d'autres, tu seras la coqueluche de New-York en un clin d'œil. "

"Oh Mari, je ne sais pas, c'est... c'est si soudain. Si les hommes se moquaient de moi, je suis si... ordinaire... quelconque."

"Tu es magnifique. Trente ans et toujours la ligne."

"Tu sais, Gabriel ne tient pas qu'Adrien à la diète. Quiconque travaille pour les industries Agreste doit être parfait en tout temps et..."

"Nath, relaxe, ce soir c'est que du plaisir. Alors, s'il y a un moment où tu dois remercier ton patron c'est maintenant car les hommes vont se mettre en file pour attirer ton attention."

Nathalie était plutôt sceptique mais elle grimpât tout de même dans le taxi à la suite de Marinette vers un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu.

Les prédictions de la jeune parisiennes s'avérèrent plutôt exacts, plusieurs jeunes hommes vinrent se présenter à l'adjointe, des jeunes hommes souvent plus jeunes qu'elle qui s'étonnaient d'apprendre qu'elle avait passé la vingtaine mais paraissait toujours aussi jeune.

"C'est grâce à toi Marinette, c'est la robe, la coiffure, le..."

"Hey, je n'ai fait que mettre en valeur tes attributs, le reste t'appartient à toi et... quoi?"

Nathalie avait ouvert grands les yeux, fixant quelque chose derrière son interlocutrice. La styliste se tournât pour comprendre ce qui choquait autant son amie.

"Adrien?"

Pour une fois, le modèle ne lui portait cependant pas attention.

"Nathalie? C'est bien vous?"

L'adjointe ne savait plus où se mettre, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir rencontrer son jeune patron dans de telles circonstances.

"M. Agreste... euh..."

Marinette éclatât de rire devant le brusque changement d'attitude de la femme.

"Oh Nath, c'est seulement Adrien, relaxe."

Le jeune directeur sortit de sa stupeur et fût rapidement conscient du malaise qu'il venait de créer.

"Euh... oui Nathalie, aucune problème. Je veux dire, tu es euh... différente."

"Elle est canon n'est-ce pas?" Marinette avait réellement du plaisir à voir Adrien déstabilisé.

"Oui, super canon... euh, je veux dire. Tu es différente... mais un bon différente... ahhhhh. Désolé Nathalie. "

La styliste ne pût réprimer son fou rire plus longtemps. "Si vous voyiez votre tête. Allez Nath, le beau jeune homme qui s'en vient te regarde depuis une heure. Je te laisse faire connaissance, tu veux?"

Sur ce, elle se détournât de son adjointe qui avait été abordée par l'homme en question et donnât toute son attention au beau blond qui affichait toujours son air stupéfait.

"Mari, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Nathalie?"

"Elle déchire non? "

"Ouah, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça."

"Si tu voyais le nombre de conquête qu'elle a déjà faite."

"Et toi?"

La noiraude roulât les yeux, évidemment qu'il tenterait de savoir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Adrien?"

"Je pourrais te poser la même question."

"Michel m'a suggéré cet endroit."

"Oh... ok Michel."

"Tu as quelque chose contre Michel?"

"Oui, il convoite la femme de ma vie."

"Très drôle."

"Je n'essayais pas d'être drôle."

"Bien essayé Adrien mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir si facilement, pas cette fois."

Il lui fît un regard interrogateur mais tout ce qu'elle voulait était de sortir de cette situation. Si elle succombait au charme de son ancien amant, qui sait où cela la mènerait et elle avait déjà accepté une autre sortie avec Michel.

"Hey, à 10h00, il y a cette belle rousse qui te fait des beaux yeux depuis 10 minutes."

Il jetât un coup d'œil à la fille en question mais reportât rapidement son attention à la femme de ses rêves.

"Inintéressant. Par contre, devant moi..."

"Prise... désolée Adrien mais, j'ai déjà un prospect en vue."

"Michel?"

"Michel. Oui."

"Et moi?"

"Quoi toi?"

"Tu m'as oublié si facilement."

"Aussi facilement que toi non?"

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse et se tournât vers un jeune homme qui venait de lui taper sur l'épaule. Elle était parfaitement consciente de la présence du modèle à ses côtés mais fit comme si il n'y était pas. Adrien comprît le message et battît en retraite, visiblement, son ex copine s'était fait sa propre idée des évènements entourant leur rupture mais ce soir n'était pas le moment pour en parler. Mais, ils auraient encore tout plein d'occasions d'en parler non? Il laissât tomber pour cette soirée et rentrât docilement à la maison, seul et insatisfait.


	5. Un acte de désespoir

Chapitre 5: Un acte de désespoir

L'été était pleinement entamé dans la Grosse Pomme mais pour la troupe d'Adrien Agreste, c'était le début du décompte vers le grand Défilé de Los Angeles qui aurait lieu à la fin octobre. Le directeur et la styliste en chef avaient, ensemble, tiré les grandes lignes du planning qui les mènerait sûrement à ce grand évènement et l'échéancier final avait beau être dans un peu moins de 4 mois, chaque journée serait essentielle pour parvenir à leurs fins.

Inutile de dire que l'excitation avait irrémédiablement pris possession de Marinette. Ce projet, elle le considérait comme le sien. C'était ce qui allait décider de son succès ou son échec et, si la fin s'avérait favorable, c'est ce qui lancerait définitivement sa carrière dans ce monde sans pitié.

Malgré, ou peut-être parce qu'ils devaient s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre et se faire aveuglément confiance, la relation entre les deux anciens amants s'étaient grandement améliorée dans les deux dernières semaines. Et malgré, ou peut-être parce que la relation entre Marinette et Michel semblait devenir de plus en plus sérieuse, Adrien se montrait extrêmement amical et gentleman avec sa styliste en chef. Depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué sortir officiellement avec le mannequin, elle n'avait plus à lui reprocher ses manières de Don Juan et son flirt déplacé.

Il y avait plus d'un mois que la française avait été déportée en Amérique et deux semaines que Michel faisait partie de sa vie. Suite à leur première sortie, la jeune fille avait accepté d'emblée de recommencer l'expérience. Le jeune homme était charmant, drôle et toujours enjoué, les moments en sa compagnie étaient franchement agréables. La deuxième sortie avait eu lieu dans un resto-bar appelé le Spot Pig où une serveuse québécoise, ravie d'entendre l'accent de Michel, leur avait offert un shooter de tequila, trinquant au Québec et à la langue française.

En fin de soirée, c'était deux jeunes gens passablement éméchés qui sortirent du taxi devant l'hôtel où résidait toujours Marinette. Mike avait fait signe au chauffeur de l'attendre avant de raccompagner la belle à la porte où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Quand elle se rappelait ce moment, les joues de la styliste prenaient toujours une délicate teinte rouge. Le jeune homme avait été parfait, son baiser avait été doux et suave à la fois et il n'avait pas insisté pour aller plus loin. Il n'aurait pas pu agir mieux... alors pourquoi restait-elle avec l'impression que ce premier baiser n'avait pas été totalement ce qu'elle espérait?

La seule personne à qui elle avait osé exposer ses doutes étaient sa fidèle Tikki qui avait conscience de chacun des moments de son existence. Alors qu'elle sentait toujours l'empreinte chaude des lèvres de Michel sur les siennes, elle s'était confiée à la petite coccinelle.

"Oh Marinette, ce n'est peut-être pas le baiser... c'est peut-être les lèvres qui te l'ont donné."

"Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu veux parler." Elle s'était ensuite éclipsée rapidement, évitant la réponse évidente de sa kwami. Elle savait très bien de quoi Tikki voulait parler, elle savait très bien qu'elle insinuait que seul Adrien pouvait réellement faire battre son cœur. Elle allait sûrement encore lui relater sa théorie sur les âmes sœurs et le fait qu'ils sont faits pour l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, Adrien ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes à se trouver des filles faites pour lui. L'image de Vanessa, la tête sur son épaule, lui revint en mémoire, ce soir-là et elle décidât de définitivement rayé le blond de son cœur, il ne pourrait que lui faire du mal. Si elle ajoutait à cela le mystère tournant autour de ses mardis et jeudis soirs; quel bien pourrait-elle retirer à se tourmenter avec lui?

Malgré ses bonnes intentions, quand une semaine plus tard, elle avait appris à son patron qu'elle sortait depuis la veille avec le jeune Québécois, elle avait ressenti un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'il l'avait félicité chaleureusement. Elle qui pensait avoir mis son cœur à l'abri contre Adrien Agreste, elle venait, une fois de plus, de se prouver le contraire. Elle se mentit tout de même encore une fois, se disant qu'il était difficile pour tout le monde de prendre conscience qu'une ancienne flamme avait tourné la page.

Mais c'était deux semaines avant et depuis, la vie avait tenue Marinette trop occupée pour se soucier des sentiments du jeune blond. En plus des préparations en vue du défilé d'octobre, il y avait eût le déménagement dans son tout nouvel appartement. Nathalie et elles avaient fait les boutiques pendant deux journées entières pour trouver les éléments qui allaient faire partie du parfait petit décor à la française du chez soi de la jeune fille.

Maintenant qu'elle était bien installée, elle avait un peu plus de temps pour souffler et elle comptait bien pendre la crémaillère seule avec son petit ami en ce samedi soir. Michel devait arriver avec le souper sous peu et elle était extrêmement consciente de ce qui pourrait éventuellement se passer ce soir-là. Elle avait passé plus d'une heure à choisir sa tenue, mettre au point son maquillage et soigner sa coiffure. Elle était fin prête à le recevoir et justement, on sonnait à la porte.

Il avait à peine franchît le seuil qu'il s'arrêtât net devant la beauté qui s'offrait à lui.

"Tu es... euh... wow!"

Elle laissât échapper un petit rire nerveux. "Merci, tu es pas mal non plus." Il déposât les paquets par terre pour l'étreindre et l'embrasser. L'échange devint rapidement passionné et la jeune fille sourit dans son baiser en se disant que ce qu'elle anticipait arrivait beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Alors que son copain la pressait toujours plus près de lui, elle sentait distinctement sur sa hanche ce qu'il avait en tête. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand il la soulevât et l'apportât dans la chambre, oubliant derrière lui, les victuailles qu'il avait emportées.

Adrien avait passé son samedi dans ses travaux d'université pour oublier que ce soir, Marinette devait passer la soirée seule avec Michel dans son appartement. Il savait trop bien ce que ça voulait dire et il en ressentait une douleur presque physique. Il s'était décidé à prendre une session d'été cette année, question d'avancer plus rapidement dans ses études. Il hypothéquait ainsi ses mardis et ses jeudis soirs mais, cela le rapprochait de son but ultime: avoir sa carrière à lui. Étonnamment, il n'avait pas osé en parler à Marinette. D'un côté, il voulait lui faire la surprise: arriver avec un diplôme qui le mènerait vers l'indépendance face à son père, la solution au problème duquel tout avait déboulé. De l'autre, il avait peur de la décevoir: peut-être souhaitait-elle qu'il demeure à ses côtés, pour qu'ensemble il fasse face à ce monstre que représentait l'industrie de la mode. Enfin, quelle que soit la raison, si, au final, Marinette ne partageait pas sa vie, il était inutile de la mettre au courant de son projet.

Depuis que Mike s'était infiltré entre les deux, il ne savait plus comment agir avec la jeune fille. Il avait opté pour la relation amicale, quoique platonique. Il restait jovial et galant, mais leur ancienne complicité ne tenait qu'au fait qu'il devait affronter ensemble l'épreuve du défilé de Los Angeles.

Son rival l'évitait de façon évidente; on lui avait dit qu'il avait un peu peur de son patron et cela faisait bien rire le directeur. Sa carrure plutôt imposante (merci à Chat Noir) avait tendance à imposer le respect chez ses employés; si, en plus, l'un d'eux sortait avec son ancienne flamme, qui le blâmerait de tenter de lui échapper?

Samedi soir; il fallait absolument qu'il se change les idées. Mais que faisait-il le samedi soir avant que son ex copine arrive à New-York? Les boîtes de nuit, les fêtes, les filles, peut-être était-ce cela le remède contre son cœur brisé. Il s'habillât sans même y mettre du cœur, empoignât sa veste, Plagg dans sa poche, et quittât son domicile.

Il était accoudé au bar depuis déjà deux heures, siphonnant, le dernier d'une innombrable série de verres de vin rouge et... rien. Oh, les filles étaient belles, plusieurs l'avaient déjà abordé, mais elles n'avaient pas les cheveux assez noirs, les yeux assez bleus, la taille assez fine, le petit air asiatique irrésistible, bref, elles n'étaient pas Marinette. Il n'y avait qu'une seule Marinette et il l'avait perdu. À moins que... Il sortit son portable et appuyât sur le premier contact de sa liste.

Marinette était dans les bras de Michel. Le jeune homme se frottait le nez contre sa joue en l'embrassant dans le cou une fois sur deux. Ils avaient vécût leur première fois; c'avait été bien, très bien même. Mais... Marinette se sentait coupable qu'il y eut un mais. Sûrement était-ce à cause de l'habitude, c'était probablement cela. Il fallait s'habituer aux choses pour les apprécier non? Et elle n'était pas habituée au corps de Michel, pas habituée à sa façon de bouger, pas habituée au baiser qu'elle trouvait parfois un peu trop humides. Elle s'habituerait, n'est-ce pas? Il ne fallait pas le comparer à Adrien, c'était mal. Il ne serait jamais Adrien et c'est pour cela qu'elle l'aimait; parce qu'il était lui. Elle ne pouvait pas exiger qu'il soit quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait injustifié et déplacé. Son téléphone sonnât, elle se tournât pour l'atteindre et consultât l'écran. Elle du réprimer un sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut la photo un peu loufoque qu'elle avait définie pour Adrien.

Privé de la chaleur de sa compagne, Michel levât la tête. "C'est qui?"

"Adrien, je dois répondre." Elle se levât pour quitter la pièce et le jeune homme se retint de passer un commentaire. Bien qu'il trouve un peu étrange que sa copine réponde à son ancien amant à un moment comme celui-ci, leur relation était encore trop jeune pour qu'il se permette de protester. Elle avait sûrement une bonne raison de le faire, après tout, c'était aussi son patron. Il mit la main sur ses pantalons et entreprît de les enfiler avant d'aller la rejoindre dans l'autre pièce. Alors qu'il se faufilât derrière elle et commençât à l'embrasser dans le cou, il ne pouvait pas ignorer les réponses qu'elle faisait à son interlocuteur. Il devait cependant se contenter d'un seul côté de l'échange, en espérant que les conclusions qu'il en tirait étaient bien plus pessimistes que la réalité.

"Adrien, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment."

"Allez Mari, je peux pas conduire dans cet état et je veux pas laisser ma voiture ici."

"Arrête, il n'arrivera rien à ta voiture, prends un taxi."

"Tu sais très bien qu'il peut tout arriver, on est à New-York. Et tu veux vraiment que je prenne un taxi et que je risque de me faire voir par un paparazzi et que la réputation de la compagnie en prenne un coup." Il tentait la carte de l'image, Marinette y avait toujours été sensible.

"Bien sincèrement, je pense que le mal est déjà fait, il doit déjà circuler une demi-douzaine de photos de ta soirée."

"Non, cet établissement garantit mon anonymat."

"Rien que le meilleur pour Adrien Agreste."

"Arrête de te moquer et viens me chercher s'il te plaît."

"Je peux pas, j'ai de la compagnie."

"Michel?"

"Et alors?"

"Il peut bien t'attendre une petite heure, allez, j'ai juste toi."

"Demande à Nathalie."

"Non, elle va encore me faire de gros yeux."

"Tu as encore peur de Nathalie à ton âge?"

"Allez viens me chercher."

"Tu es pire qu'un enfant. C'est non."

"Si tu viens pas, je quitte..." Il baissât le ton "...en Chat Noir"

"Dans ton état! Hors de question, tu te casserais le cou."

"Alors viens me chercher."

"Adrien, t'as pas le droit de me faire ce genre de menace. Laisse-moi parler à Plagg."

"Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas le sortir et que de toute façon, il s'en fout. Allez, viens me chercher."

"Je te déteste."

"Ça veut dire oui."

"Je vais te le faire payer."

Elle raccrochât visiblement irritée. Michel la regardait un peu assommé. "Tu vas pas y aller?"

"J'ai pas le choix."

"Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

"C'est compliqué... c'est entre lui et moi."

"Tu veux que j'y aille avec toi?"

"Non, non. Reste ici, attends-moi. J'en ai pour une heure maximum." Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas du tout content de la situation. "Je te promets que dès mon retour, je te repaie tout ça d'une manière que tu vas définitivement apprécier." Elle avait dit cela en passant sensuellement ses mains sur son torse nu et avait terminé avec un langoureux baiser qui le laissa un peu hébété.

"Je vais te le rappeler."

"Mais j'espère bien."

Elle enfilât rapidement les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouvât dont le t-shirt du jeune homme et quittât l'appartement sous le regard un peu incertain de son amant.

Tout au long du trajet en taxi, elle était furieuse. Comment Adrien avait-il pu lui faire un tel coup? Tout allait bien depuis deux semaines, il commençait enfin à se conduire comme un gentleman et avait laissé tomber le côté mauvais garçon. (Pourquoi en avait-elle d'ailleurs été presque déçue?) Mais voilà que le naturel revenait au galop. En même temps, elle n'était pas surprise, le côté Chat Noir d'Adrien était toujours beaucoup plus présent lorsqu'il avait pris un coup.

Elle se rappelât alors ces soirées où ils avaient vidés des bouteilles de vin ensemble. Elle se remémorât le côté sauvage de son ancien copain lors de ces occasions et un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit aussitôt lorsqu'elle ressentit cette chaleur caractéristique entre ses cuisses à l'évocation de tels souvenirs. Elle tentât en vain de penser à autre chose mais, pour empirer les choses, elle était arrivée à destination et elle savait qu'elle devrait affronter le jeune homme dans tout ce qui l'attirait le plus : séducteur, affectueux, sauvage. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de venir le chercher?

Elle n'eût pas à le chercher longtemps, en arrivant à l'intérieur, elle l'aperçut, silhouette droite et fière malgré l'alcool. Elle prit une grande respiration avant d'aller le rejoindre et de taper sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il se tournât vers elle avec le regard d'un homme blessé, elle faillit flancher. Elle avait toujours craqué devant le côté vulnérable d'Adrien, le besoin de le prendre dans ses bras, jouer dans ses cheveux et l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain était presque douloureux. Mais elle tint bon; Marinette était une fille fidèle.

« Mari, tu es venue. «

« Allez, pas de temps à perdre, Michel m'attends à la maison. Sors tes clés, je te ramène chez toi. »

Trop heureux de la voir, il ne tentât même pas de la taquiner. Docilement, il sortit ses clés et les lui remit avant de la suivre sagement. Prudent, il restât silencieux une bonne partie du trajet. Mais, quand il vît que leur destination était proche, quand il comprît que le temps allait lui manquer, il engageât la conversation.

« Michel t'attends toujours? »

« Bien sûr. Et toi, pas de minette à ramener à la maison. »

« J'ai bien mieux. » Il la regardait avec un sourire enjôleur.

« Dans tes rêves, j'ai déjà quelqu'un et je dois aller le rejoindre. »

Il fit la moue un instant, en la promenant son regard sur elle. « Alors? »

Elle lui jetât un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention à la route. « Alors quoi? »

« C'était bien? »

Elle rougît légèrement. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Arrête, je te connais par cœur. Les yeux brillants, la coiffure négligée et tu portes même son t-shirt… »

Elle ne dit rien.

« Et puis, c'était bon? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Elle sortit de la voiture sans même le regarder. Il savait très bien qu'elle le suivrait jusqu'à l'intérieur pour s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité dans son logement. Il prit les devants, souriant vaguement quand il l'entendit lui emboîter le pas. À l'intérieur, elle demeurât dans le hall d'entrée, jetant rapidement un coup d'œil aux alentours, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait chez lui.

« C'est très joli chez toi. Mais, si tout est sous contrôle, je vais repartir. »

Il réagît rapidement, lui prit le poignet et l'attirât vers lui. Surprise, elle n'eût pas le temps de réagir avant d'être emprisonné dans son étreinte puissante.

« Adrien. »

« Il n'y a rien sous contrôle. Tant que tu ne seras pas à moi, il n'y aura jamais rien sous contrôle, tu comprends. »

« Adrien, laisse-moi partir. »

« Pourquoi? Pour que tu retournes vers lui, que tu te jettes à nouveau dans ses bras. C'est dans mes bras que tu dois être, c'est mon t-shirt que tu devrais porter. C'est moi qui devrais te faire l'amour ce soir. »

Comme à plein d'autres femmes se pensa-t-elle mais elle lui servit un autre argument. « C'est toi qui a rompu. »

« J'étais en colère. Tu aurais pu me laisser une chance. »

« Adrien, je répète, laisse-moi partir. »

Il déposât la tête dans le creux de son cou. Il ne faisait que rester là, respirant son odeur, profitant de la douceur de sa peau. Il ne franchissait pas de limite, il continuait à la respecter dans son désespoir. Elle aurait dû être en colère contre lui, mais elle s'en voulait à elle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi faible et d'être venu le chercher, elle s'en voulait d'apprécier ce contact et de chercher à s'imprégner de son odeur.

« Je dois y aller. Ne m'oblige pas à faire appel à Ladybug. »

Il relevât la tête. « J'aimerais bien avoir affaire à Ladybug. »

Le regard qu'elle lui jetât lui fit perdre toute confiance. « Ne me pousse pas à bout. »

Elle se libérât, il la laissât faire. « Tu veux une fille dans ton lit, il y en a sûrement une centaine qui attendent juste ton appel. Je suis flattée d'être le premier choix, mais j'aurais préféré être le seul. »

Ça y'est, elle l'avait dit. Elle lui avait jeté en plein visage ce qui lui avait grugé le cœur dans la dernière année. Mais elle n'attendit pas de réponse; elle tournât les talons et franchit la porte sans même se retourner.

Le jeune homme restât de longue secondes à fixer l'endroit où elle s'était tenue alors qu'elle lui avait lancé cette dernière déclaration. Mais l'alcool altérait son jugement; il essayât en vain de saisir le sens de l'aveu qu'elle venait de faire. S'il avait eût la capacité de le faire, ils auraient peut-être fait un pas vers une possible réunion. 


	6. Irréel

Suite au départ de Marinette, Adrien eût soudain l'impression que l'ambiance dans son appartement était beaucoup plus froide. L'alcool l'avait laissé un tantinet dépressif et il ne voyait pas de lueur au bout du tunnel : il avait perdu la femme de sa vie. Comment avaient-ils pu se rendre jusque-là? Plagg lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle était sans l'ombre d'un doute son âme sœur, la femme avec qui il devait passer sa vie entière, élever une famille. Dans la dernière année, les choses avaient tournées au vinaigre et le dernier mois les avait enfoncés encore plus creux dans une spirale malveillante.

Il était assis sur le divan, la tête dans les mains quand il entendit jouer après la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Il levât la tête, s'attendant à voir Nathalie entrer. Étant dans le même immeuble et possédant sa clé, il lui arrivait de passer porter des documents ou vérifier que tout allait bien pour le jeune homme. Mais là, rien, il avait dû halluciner. Il reprît sa position, tentant en vain de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Le bruit recommençât mais cette fois, il ne portât même pas attention. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, qu'elle entre. Il n'avait pas envie de voir la secrétaire, il ne levât même pas la tête. Elle ferait ce qu'elle avait à faire et repartirait sans un mot, c'était la façon de faire de Nathalie. Il sentit soudainement une main passer dans ses cheveux: ce n'était pas la façon de faire de Nathalie. Brusquement, il relevât la tête avant de souffler, stupéfait. « Mari! »

Elle n'avait pas pu le laisser comme ça. Elle avait passé un bon dix minutes dans le hall de son immeuble à combattre ses propres démons. L'empreinte de ses bras autour d'elle la brûlait comme si il l'avait marqué. Elle ne voulait qu'y retourner. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avait ramené devant la porte de son appartement. Elle avait mis la main sur la poignée, hésitante à la tourner, hésitante à succomber à la tentation. Mais son cœur lui criait d'y aller. Elle tournât doucement, ce n'était pas verrouillé. Lentement, elle avait ouvert la porte et l'avait vu, dans cette vulnérabilité qui l'atteignait au plus profond d'elle-même car elle savait qu'elle avait toujours été la seule à connaître les faiblesses d'Adrien Agreste.

Elle s'était avancée doucement, les doigts lui brûlant d'aller se perdre dans les boucles dorées de l'homme de ses rêves. Parce qu'elle le savait : aucun autre ne réussirait jamais à la chambouler autant que lui. Malgré leur rupture, malgré un an de sevrage, l'image du corps musclé d'Adrien restait bien gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle n'avait plus jamais vu rien d'aussi parfait, et pourtant, elle travaillait dans la mode. L'hygiène de vie stricte que lui avait imposé son père avait peut-être été éprouvante pour le garçon, mais le résultat en valait la chandelle. Elle tendit la main, le contact envoyât une décharge à travers son corps, ses cheveux était aussi soyeux que dans ses souvenirs. Quand il levât la tête et que leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Devant l'apparition de son ancienne copine, le jeune modèle perdit tous ses moyens. Il attrapât l'arrière de ses cuisses pour l'asseoir sur lui et l'embrassât sans retenue. Marinette soupirât dans son baiser, ses lèvres devaient avoir été conçu pour la satisfaire elle et elle seule. Personne n'embrassait comme Adrien, personne ne caressait comme Adrien.

Rapidement, le garçon retirât le t-shirt offensant des épaules de sa compagne. Il émit un son indéfinissable en la voyant sein nu, un son entre un rire et un sanglot. Il promena sa bouche partout sur cette partie du corps, à la manière d'un chat, il la purifiait du toucher de son autre amant. C'est de son odeur à lui qu'il l'imprègnerait, il n'y aurait plus jamais personne d'autre.

Le seul contact de la langue d'Adrien sur sa peau, amenait Marinette à des niveaux d'extase qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis plus d'un an. La chaleur se répandait entre ses cuisses, prélude au plaisir qu'elle anticipait. Le jeune directeur faisait l'amour comme un dieu, ça elle s'en souvenait, son corps s'en souvenait aussi. Elle lui enlevât rapidement son chandail et allât mordiller l'espace entre son cou et ses épaules. Elle sentait le sexe durcit du garçon sous ses fesses, elle aurait voulu que tout de suite, il soit bien logé en elle.

Adrien grognât au moment où elle se levât pour se défaire des derniers morceaux de vêtements qu'elle portait. Mais un léger sourire se dessinât alors qu'il la vit dans sa nudité totale, déesse de son ciel qu'il allait pouvoir prendre, enfin. Il se levât aussi, usant de ses allures félines pour la séduire encore plus. Alors qu'il recommençait à l'embrasser, elle entreprit de lui défaire ses pantalons. Un coup la mission réussie, ils tombèrent d'eux même, ne laissant qu'une pièce de vêtements qui les gênaient toujours.

Elle se libérât de ses lèvres pour tracer doucement une ligne de baiser sur tout son corps, partant de sa mâchoire et descendant graduellement dans son cou, sur ses pectoraux, près de son nombril et alors que de ses mains, elle retirait les boxers d'Adrien sa bouche cueillit au passage son membre dressé. L'entendant gémir de plaisir elle portât instinctivement une main entre ses cuisses pour tempérer le désir qui la possédait beaucoup trop vite. Son autre main s'affairait à satisfaire son compagnon, jouant de concert avec sa bouche pour entretenir son érection.

Quand elle sentit que sa respiration s'accélérait dangereusement, elle interrompit ses caresses et se redressât à sa hauteur. Elle eût à peine le temps de l'embrasser qu'il l'avait soulevé de terre. Il la portât sur une courte distance, la collant au mur le plus près alors qu'il la pénétrait, satisfaisant le besoin insupportable qui persistait au bas du ventre de la jeune fille. Il poussât en elle encore et encore, de façon sauvage, désespérée alors qu'elle criait son nom de plaisir, faisant fi de l'opinion des voisins. Ils étaient dans leur élément, chacun représentant tout ce que l'autre désirait.

Il s'interrompit soudainement et Marinette, inquiète et ennuyée, ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il la portait ailleurs. Bientôt, il la couchât dans son lit, recommençant rapidement ses mouvements de va et vient, stimulant les sens de la styliste qui bientôt sentit une explosion entre ses cuisses. «Adrien! » Le cri était spontané, plein de désir, d'amour, de satisfaction. "Ma belle..." il l'embrassait partout où il le pouvait alors que le plaisir la contrôlait totalement.

Après qu'elle se soit calmée, il recommençat à bouger, il était proche, très proche. Ses mouvement se faisait plus brusque, plus rapide. "Tu es si chaude, douce, femme, ma femme." Les mots sortaient au même rythme que les coups qu'il lui portait. Les sensations étaient vives, entêtantes et il pensait réellement perdre la raison quand enfin, il le ressentit: ce que seul Marinette lui avait jamais fait ressentir. « Mar… »

Il ne pût en dire plus, le plaisir le rendant muet. Il laissât passer la vague de contentement avant de retomber à côté d'elle. Il la rapprochât de lui, colla sa bouche à son oreille. « Ma Mari, ma Lady, je t'aime. » Les mots la firent sursauter. Elle se réveillât, seule dans son lit; ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve mais elle se sentit tout de même coupable. Premièrement parce que ce rêve, c'en était un avec Adrien mais aussi parce que sa culotte mouillée prouvait que les sensations ressenties avaient été bien réelles. C'était presque lundi matin, pourquoi son subconscient lui lançait-il des messages sur ce qui aurait pu arriver l'avant-veille? Elle se retournât pour regarder l'heure et croisât le regard de Tikki.

"Tikki! Tu m'as fait peur! Qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillée?"

"Difficile de dormir quand tu cris comme ça."

"Crier?"

"Adrien?"

Marinette rougit instantanément. "Je sais pas ce qui est arrivé. Je suis une mauvaise fille, je suis une mauvaise copine. Imagine si Michel avait passé la nuit ici comme hier."

"Mais ça n'est pas arrivé Marinette, t'inquiète. Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir de tels rêves."

"Mais Tikki, c'était si réel. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça s'est passé pour vrai?"

L'espace d'un instant, Tikki eut un regard étrange.

"Quoi?"

Elle se ravisât rapidement et affichât un grand sourire.

"Non rien. Recouche-toi Marinette. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il ne sert à rien de s'en faire avec quelque chose qui ne sont jamais arrivé."

"Tu... tu as raison Tikki. Mais..."

"Non, il n'y a pas de mais. Oublie ça, tu veux?" La kwami semblait vouloir mettre fin rapidement à cette conversation. La jeune fille mit cela sur le compte de sa fatigue et son désir de se rendormir.

"Oui... merci." Elle se recouchât mais ne réussit pas à s'endormir rapidement. Elle sentait encore les mains d'Adrien sur elle et curieusement, souhaitait presqu'il soit à ses côtés présentement. Cette seule pensée lui torturait l'esprit. Elle tentât de focaliser ses pensées sur Michel, sur comment il était parfait avec elle. C'était peine perdue, elle était dans cet état où les tourments de la nuit nous empêchait de raisonner logiquement. Elle finit par s'endormir et le lendemain, tout n'était pas beaucoup plus clair et elle allait revoir Adrien.

Quelques rues plus loin, ce fût Adrien qui se réveillât en sursaut. Sa première réaction fût de frissonner, la température de sa chambre offrait un contraste marquant avec les évènements relatés dans ses songes. Il promenât la main à ses côtés, personne. Ç'avait été pourtant si réelle. Il bougeât légèrement et prit conscience qu'il aurait définitivement besoin de changer ses boxers. La jouissance qu'il avait ressentie était bien réelle, son sexe était encore dressé et il sentait le liquide collant sur son ventre. Il sourit; curieusement, ce rêve avec Marinette, éclipsait en satisfaction toutes les nuits avec de belles étrangères.

Il entreprit de se lever, ne serait-ce que pour se changer et tombât nez à nez avec Plagg.

« Ça va, c'est fini, je peux retourner me coucher maintenant. »

« Fini? Quoi? »

« Je sais pas si tu t'en ai rendu compte gamin mais, il y a longtemps que tu n'avais pas été aussi bruyant. Où est-ce que tu l'as caché? »

Adrien grimaçat, il détestait quand son kwami se mêlait de cet aspect de sa vie.

« Je n'ai caché personne… c'était juste un rêve. »

« Un rêve… crois-moi si tu en es rendu à rêver aussi fort, tu devais peut-être te ramener une autre de ses jeunes filles. Il y a d'ailleurs un bout que j'en ai pas vu une traîner dans le coin. »

« Mêles-toi de tes oignons Plagg. »

« C'est Marinette, c'est ça. Tu es toujours aussi maladivement en amour avec elle? C'était elle dans le rêve? »

« Ouais. » Malgré l'heure tardive, Adrien avait décidé de prendre une douche. Il maudissait le don qu'avait son kwami de passer à travers les murs car il était maintenant dans la salle de bain avec lui. « L'intimité, tu connais. »

« Arrête, c'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu ainsi. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux. »

« Tu le sais très bien Plagg, je me suis planté d'accord. Elle en aime un autre, j'ai fait l'idiot et maintenant, je dois me contenter de rêver d'elle. Depuis quand ça t'intéresse de toute façon? » Il connaissait très bien la réponse à cette question, mais il aimait piéger son compagnon ainsi. Plagg était impatient de retrouver Tikki dans sa vie de tous les jours. Il la voyait au bureau mais il aurait voulu avoir plus d'occasions. Après tout, lorsqu'ils seraient rendus au gardien, ils ne se verraient plus pendant des décennies. C'était un gâchis que ce temps passé sans elle à cause de deux jeunes adultes orgueilleux.

« Ça va, ne te mets pas dans tous tes états. Je voulais juste être gentil. Je retourne me coucher. »

Adrien soupirât, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Le rêve avait été si authentique, comme si l'espace d'une nuit, ils s'étaient vraiment retrouvés. Sa raison lui criait de ne pas porter d'intérêt à quelque chose d'aussi futile, mais quelque part au fond de lui, il sentait que ce rêve avait plus d'importance que ceux qu'il faisait habituellement.

Assis à son bureau, le jeune cadre se préparait mentalement à revoir sa styliste en chef. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir et était entré beaucoup plus tôt qu'à l'habitude. Il s'était attelé à la tâche pour oublier mais en était rendu à un point où il avait besoin de réponses pour pouvoir continuer, de réponses de personnes qui n'étaient pas encore arrivées en ce lundi matin. Marinette était l'une d'elle.

Il fouillait dans ses courriels pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien mis de côté et, sous son bureau, tapait du pied nerveusement. Il avait une réunion avec elle dans dix minutes. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire en la rencontrant? Deux choses tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, le rêve de cette nuit-là et son comportement du samedi soir. Il avait quelques souvenirs de cette soirée, une idée générale de ce qu'il avait dit et fait mais la réaction de son amie demeurait floue. Avait-elle été choquée, déçue, triste? Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle n'avait pas été enchantée qui la sorte ainsi de sa soirée en amoureux. Soirée en amoureux, juste d'y penser, il avait des hauts le cœur.

On cognât à sa porte, ça y'est, il devait l'affronter et advienne que pourra.

« Entre. »

L'objet de son désir entrât, était-ce possible, encore plus belle que jamais. Ses yeux brillaient, sa démarche était assurée et elle semblait ne pouvoir retenir son sourire.

« Bonjour M. Agreste. »

« Non pas M. Agreste, jamais M. Agreste » se disait-il en lui-même mais il n'était pas en position pour argumenter.

« Assis-toi. »

« Merci. »

Dans sa tête, Marinette était totalement paniquée. Le rêve était encore frais en sa mémoire et malgré la culpabilité, elle ne pouvait totalement en effacer le sentiment de bien-être qu'il lui avait procuré. Elle se raisonnait, aussi bien ne pas s'en faire, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait réellement et consciemment joué dans le dos de Michel. Mais désormais, plus le droit à l'erreur, elle agirait avec Adrien comme leur position professionnelle l'exigeait. « Alors, on commence, j'ai une autre rencontre dans une heure. »

Adrien lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. « Je t'écoute. »

Tikki avait rejoint Plagg dans leur petit coin du bureau. Épuisé par les évènements de la nuit, il dormait paisiblement sur son petit coussin. La coccinelle le secouât doucement et il ouvrit tranquillement ses yeux verts en souriant.

« Tik. Je suis content de te voir. »

« Tu dors encore? » Elle éclatât de rire.

« Hey. Interdit de juger, mon sommeil a été interrompu durant la nuit. »

« Ah oui! »

« Il semble que le gamin ait rêvé un peu trop fort. »

« Attends… tu veux dire… »

« Malheureusement oui, ce genre de rêve. »

« Marinette? »

Le chat hochât la tête.

« A-t-il dit que ça semblait réel? »

« Je ne lui ai pas posé la question mais, physiquement… je veux dire dans la réalité. »

« Oh Plagg… elle aussi. »

Plagg se prit la tête entre les mains.

Tikki la regardât anxieuse. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire non? »

« J'ai pas oublié si c'est ce que tu demandes. »

« Oh et Marinette se sent déjà tellement coupable. »

« Imagine ce que ce serait si elle savait. Pourquoi est-elle avec l'autre garçon d'ailleurs? »

« Oh Plagg, c'est compliqué. Elle… elle a tellement peu confiance en elle et elle est tellement, tellement bornée. »

« Merci, j'avais remarqué. Mais son âme est en train de la trahir, il faut que tu lui expliques. »

« C'est pas aussi simple d'accord, les sentiments d'une fille sont beaucoup plus complexes que ceux d'un garçon. Les garçons qui trouvent leur âme sœur tombent en amour durement et définitivement. Les filles c'est différent. Je t'ai déjà expliqué, elles se remettent sans cesse en question, elles confondent amour et désir. Elles s'imaginent que lorsqu'elles auront trouvé le bon, tout sera toujours parfait, qu'elles seront traités en princesse et auront l'exclusivité éternelle. Les petites escapades nocturnes d'Adrien lui ont fait mal. Elle a de la difficulté à comprendre qu'il puisse en désirer une autre sans en être amoureux. »

« En attendant, c'est leurs âmes qui se tapent de petites escapades nocturnes et, spirituellement, elle est incontestablement infidèle à son copain. Avec de tels rêves, si personne ne leur explique ils peuvent vivre un bon bout de temps sans avoir à être en couple. Tant que leurs âmes seront connectées à leurs corps… »

« Je sais, les sensations qu'ils se procurent lorsqu'ils se rencontrent se manifesteront en réactions physique. Oh s'il faut que ça arrive quand son copain est à ses côtés. »

Plagg éclatât de rire. « S'il te plaît, si ça arrive un jour, j'aimerais que tu le filmes. »

« Il n'y a rien d'amusant là-dedans Plagg. »

« Ça c'est ton opinion. »


	7. Déni

La réunion avec Adrien lui avait prise toute son énergie. Marinette avait décidé de prendre son heure du midi seule dans son bureau, grignotant des sandwichs en barbouillant d'un air absent dans son cahier. Tikki l'observait d'un air anxieux.

« Marinette? Tu es certaine que ça va? »

Elle sembla paniquer un instant en sortant de sa rêverie. « Quoi? Moi? Bien sûr que oui voyons. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas? »

« Je sais pas, peut-être parce que tu viens de passer 3 heures seule dans un bureau avec celui dont tu as rêvé cette nuit. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi voyons. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'était qu'un rêve… non? »

« Tu pensais à Adrien hein? Le rêve t'a bouleversé? »

« Pas du tout, tout va bien… je ne pense pas à lui. Tu te trompes. »

« Marinette, tu sais ce rêve… enfin, je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi. »

« Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?»

« Et bien, tu sais combien de fois je t'ai parlé du fait qu'Adrien et toi étaient fait pour être ensembles et que vos âmes connectaient? »

« Oui. » Elle semblait perplexe, où sa kwami voulait-elle l'amener?

« Bien, ce rêve que tu as fait et que tu as dit qu'il semblait réel, Adrien a fait le même au même moment. »

« QUOI? »

« C'est Plagg qui m'a raconté, les heures concordent et… »

« Arrête, c'est une coïncidence, c'est tout. » Elle tentait de simplement reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

« En fait, tu n'es pas la première de mes protégées à qui ça arrive. Ce n'est pas un simple rêve Marinette, ça s'est réellement produit. »

« Tu vas pas me faire croire que je me suis rendue chez lui en dormant. »

« Pas ton corps, non, mais ton âme oui. Et comme ton âme est connecté à ton corps, les sensations vécues ont été bien réelles… »

Marinette ne regardait plus sa kwami, elle fixait le mur devant elle en une expression de stupeur. Au bout d'un moment, elle secouât ses grands cheveux longs pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Tu veux me faire marcher, c'est ça? »

« Je suis très sérieuse Marinette, tu ne devrais pas refouler les désirs dictés par ton âme. Il n'y a rien de bon qui peut en ressortir. Il y a… enfin…, j'ai assisté à des choses que je ne voudrais pas revivre. »

« Mais voyons Tikki, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Il peut rien se passer, ce n'est qu'un rêve. »

« Ah oui et alors? Imagine que tu refais le même rêve avec Michel à tes côtés, que tu le refasses encore et encore, à crier le nom d'Adrien, à te réveiller visiblement excitée et satisfaite. Imagine que Michel soit le moindrement jaloux et possessif et qu'il décide que le meilleur moyen de mettre un terme à ça est de donner une leçon à Adrien. »

« Tikki, tu veux dire que… »

« Oui Marinette, ça s'est déjà produit. Je ne voudrais pas que ça se reproduise encore, tu vois. Je… je crois que tu devrais reconsidérer ta relation avec Michel. »

« Michel ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

« Tu ne sais pas, tu ne le connais pas assez pour dire ça et tu ne l'as jamais vu en situation de conflit. »

« Et si ce n'était qu'une coïncidence? Tu m'as déjà dit que le grand maître s'est déjà trompé et qu'il y a eu des Ladybug et Chat Noir qui n'étaient pas des âmes jumelles. Tu crois vraiment qu'Adrien me considère comme la seule et unique? Tu l'as vu toi-même, il n'a rien répondu samedi, il savait que j'avais raison, que je n'avais pas l'exclusivité. »

« Adrien est un garçon et vous n'êtes pas ensemble. »

« Et alors? Il ne devrait pas se mourir d'ennui loin de son âme jumelle? Il n'aurait pas dû m'écrire tous les jours pour me demander de lui pardonner? Il n'aurait pas dû attendre que je sois prête et… »

« Mais on est pas dans un conte de fées Marinette. On est dans la vraie vie et Adrien n'est pas le seul à avoir des choses à se reprocher. Et c'est toi qui as ignoré ses appels. »

« Il a vite abandonné ! »

« Lui aussi, il a sa fierté. »

« Bien tant pis pour sa fierté, je suis prise maintenant. Il a eu un an pour redresser la situation. Il a préféré se taper toutes ces filles plutôt que de me récupérer. J'ai compris quelles étaient ses priorités. »

« Pourquoi tu es ici Marinette? »

« Quoi ici? »

« À New-York, pourquoi tu es venue? »

« Pour ma carrière, bien sûr. »

« Tu pouvais pas trouver plus près de chez toi? »

« C'était une offre que je pouvais pas refuser. »

« C'était une offre que tu ne voulais pas refuser. »

Là-dessus, la kwami tourna le dos à Marinette et alla se calmer dans un coin en grignotant un biscuit; elle en avait assez dit pour que la jeune fille ait matière à réflexion.

Frustrée de ne pas avoir le dernier mot, la demoiselle lança à la coccinelle : « Dans le fond, tout ce que tu veux, c'est revoir Plagg tous les jours. »

Tikki lui jeta un regard mais ne répondit rien. C'était la première fois qu'elle se disputait réellement avec Marinette mais l'enjeu était grand; elle ne voulait pas revivre le drame auquel elle avait assisté il y avait près de deux siècles. La jeune fille était tellement bornée, comment ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte des forces qui les liaient, elle et Adrien? Elle savait que d'amener le sujet allait en résulter des frictions, elle espérait que ce ne soit pas en vain. Plagg devait, en ce moment même, parler à Adrien. Il fallait souhaiter que le garçon trouve le moyen de convaincre sa moitié qu'ils étaient définitivement faits l'un pour l'autre.

Mais pour l'instant, le garçon en question était tout sauf convaincant. Il regardait Plagg, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et aucun son ne semblaient pouvoir sortir de sa bouche.

"Allons gamin, reprends-toi. C'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais couché avec elle."

"Mais... c'est différent Plagg, on est pas ensemble, elle… elle a quelqu'un. Je... enfin, comment est-ce que son âme peut aller contre sa volonté?"

"Je ne crois pas que son âme aille contre sa volonté, je crois plutôt qu'elle outrepasse les limites qu'elle s'est imposée. L'âme ne connaît pas l'orgueil et l'amour propre, l'âme est au-dessus de tout cela."

"Ouais bin, pour l'instant, il semble que ce soit l'amour-propre qui gagne quand même. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'obstine à me repousser comme ça."

"C'est une fille."

"Et alors, je croyais qu'une fille croyait en l'amour et le prince charmant."

"Justement, il faudrait agir comme un prince charmant."

"Je saisis pas. Je lui fais des cadeaux, je la complimente, je prends soin d'elle, qu'est-ce que je dois faire de plus?"

"Écoute gamin, vos histoires d'amour, moi j'y comprends rien mais Tikki semble dire que Marinette a quelque chose sur le cœur, quelque chose en lien avec les filles que tu as ramené dans ton lit."

"Mais... on était même plus ensemble! Et il y'a eu personne depuis qu'elle est ici."

"Inutile de le dire à moi, c'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre et de toute façon, je m'en fous."

"Évidemment que tu t'en fous, toi si ça se sent pas à des milles à la ronde..."

"Justement, j'ai faim."

Adrien sortit un morceau de fromage de son sac et lui lança. "Alors tu dis qu'elle aussi a fait ce rêve cette nuit?"

Le kwami hocha la tête en dégustant son repas.

Le directeur fit un large sourire. "C'est intéressant ça."

"Je connais ce regard gamin, ne te mets pas plus dans l'eau chaude que tu ne l'es déjà."

"De quoi tu parles?"

"Tu ne me la feras pas à moi. Quand tu souris comme ça, tu n'as qu'une idée derrière la tête et ce n'est pas en la taquinant et la harcelant que tu vas la ravoir."

Le garçon déchanta un peu. "Mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai eu la première fois."

"Crois bien ce que tu veux."

Avec toutes ces nouvelles informations, il semblait au modèle que son bureau était devenu d'un coup trop étroit. Il avait besoin de bouger pour ne pas sombrer dans des pensées parfois un peu trop impures. Un peu d'action lui ferait du bien, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'invoquer son alter-égo. Il se rappela qu'il devait faire des essayages en après-midi. Il prit le chemin de la loge, jetant au passage un œil triste à la porte fermée de Marinette.

La styliste en chef tentait de remettre ses idées en place pour oublier le rêve qui lui semblait inapproprié et l'embrouille avec sa kwami. Elle fit le tour de son agenda pour se rappeler ce qu'elle avait à l'horaire aujourd'hui. La première chose qui lui sauta au visage était la séance d'essayage de l'après-midi.

"Oh seigneur, j'ai oublié d'aller porter les vêtements d'Adrien et Vanessa."

Elle prit rapidement les vêtements dans la penderie à cet effet et se dirigea au pas de course vers les loges. Il n'était pas encore 1:00; elle serait juste mais elle serait à temps. Sans même prendre le temps de cogner, elle déverrouilla la porte de la loge des filles qui était vide pour y déposer les robes puis, elle fit de même avec celle des garçons pour tomber nez à nez avec un jeune blond qui ne portait présentement qu'un simple boxer.

Parce qu'il agissait toujours de façon impulsive, Adrien avait retiré ses vêtements avant même de mettre la main sur ceux qu'il devait essayer. Seul dans la loge, il faisait patiemment le tour des habits qui y étaient accrochés en quête de ceux qui portaient son nom. Rien. Il allait perdre patience quand la porte s'ouvrit subitement. Lorsqu'il se tourna, il vit une Marinette passablement essoufflée qui faisait de grands yeux. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à le trouver là… et pas dans cet état.

Il eut d'abord le réflexe de lui faire un sourire charmeur pour faire baisser la tension mais les avertissements de Plagg résonnaient à ses oreilles. Que faire alors pour tuer le malaise? Bien sûr, faire comme si de rien était devenait la solution ultime.

"Hey Mari! Tu as mes vêtements?"

Mais si tôt après le fameux rêve, des images d'Adrien qui l'embrassait sur tout le corps, la serrait dans ses bras puissants, lui donnait des sensations que lui seul savait déclencher, fusèrent par à-coup dans les pensée de la demoiselle et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Adrien était sans l'ombre d'un doute l'image de la perfection et les souvenirs qu'elle avait de ce corps de rêve ne lui rendaient même pas justice.

"Mari?"

"Euh oui, tu n'as pas de vêtements... euh non, je veux dire, j'ai tes vêtements."

Malheureusement pour elle, le jeune homme devant elle ne connaissait que trop bien les raisons qui pouvaient l'amener à bégayer, et c'est quand elle remarqua le sourire qu'il lui adressait qu'elle comprit qu'elle s'était mise dans le pétrin. Il se rapprocha d'elle avec son air insolent qui rappelait qu'il était bien Chat Noir.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois on dirait." Il se pencha à son oreille. "Ça te rappelle pas un certain rêve?"

Les frissons qu'il avait déclenchés chez la jeune fille lui confirmaient son trouble mais il avait oublié les mises en garde de Plagg et il avait sous-estimé l'ampleur de l'obstination de Marinette. Avec ce qui fût un énorme effort de volonté, elle le repoussa, mais leurs yeux restèrent connectés. Ils se lorgnèrent ainsi, essayant de lire le regard de l'autre, pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un déclic les sorte de leur transe, le déclic de la porte qui s'ouvrait à nouveau.

"Marinette?"

Le cœur de la demoiselle rata un battement lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix de son copain. Elle se tourna lentement vers le nouvel arrivé pendant qu'Adrien lui prenait les vêtements des mains.

"Michel! Tu es venu pour les essayages?"

Le nouveau venu promena rapidement son regard entre Marinette et Adrien pour analyser la situation. Bien que son patron – ancien amant de sa copine – soit présentement en sous-vêtement, la distance entre les deux était respectable et s'il devait rester tout à fait objectif, il était normal que sa copine, de par ses fonctions, ait à transiger avec de beaux adonis en sous-vêtements. Il travaillait énergiquement le contrôle de lui-même en se raisonnant de la sorte, se convaincant qu'il ne venait pas de surprendre un moment privilégié entre sa copine et son ancienne flamme.

"Euh oui. Mais je suis content de te voir, je voulais justement te parler."

Il n'avait rien contre Adrien, c'était un patron particulièrement sympathique et affable avec ses employés; combien de fils à papa pouvaient en dire autant? Le problème était qu'il convoitait la même merveilleuse demoiselle que lui et qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à son charme. Soyons franc, lui-même aurait de la difficulté à ne pas succomber aux attributs de son patron. Mais, dans la situation qui nous occupait présentement, cela posait un problème. Il devait l'éloigner un peu de lui; il avait un plan.

Marinette avait tout de même l'air d'une fille qui ne souhaitait que sortir de là. "D'accord, on va laisser Adrien, euh Mr. Agreste faire ses essais et discuter ailleurs?"

Elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur et s'assura de bien fermer la porte.

"De quoi voulais-tu me parler?"

Michel la regarda amoureusement, c'était la plus belle fille qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

"Et bien, je me disais que si tu étais disponible la première semaine du mois d'août, j'aimerais bien t'amener ailleurs et passer un moment seul avec toi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?"

"Tu as déjà visité le Québec?"

Elle l'observa avec des étoiles dans les yeux. "Non."

"Et bien, prend cette semaine de congé, je t'amène dans la bonne vieille colonie."

"Tu es sérieux?"

"Certainement que je suis sérieux."

"Oh Michel, ça va être merveilleux. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?"

"Sois patiente, je te réserve une tonne de surprises."


	8. Discussion au sommet

Le mois d'août arrivait à grands pas, au grand désarroi d'Adrien qui n'avait pas pu trouver de raisons pour refuser des vacances à Marinette. Il voyait donc approcher rapidement la date de son départ, date où elle quitterait pendant cinq longs jours au bras d'un autre que lui. Bien sûr, la relation entre Michel et Marinette ne lui avait jamais fait plaisir, mais lorsqu'ils étaient dans les parages, il pouvait s'assurer qu'elle ne s'approfondissait pas trop. Les premières vacances étaient une étape importante à franchir dans la vie d'un couple, surtout si ces vacances se passaient dans la contrée natale de l'un d'eux. Adrien trouvait que cela arrivait beaucoup trop tôt, ils se connaissaient à peine.

Pour calmer le jeu et revenir dans les bonnes grâces de la demoiselle avant son départ, le directeur avait cédulé une réunion chez lui, le vendredi avant les vacances. Il avait prétexté que la réunion devait se dérouler en dehors du bureau afin d'éviter d'être dérangés et aussi parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle pourrait prendre. Marinette s'absentant pendant toute une semaine à trois mois du grand défilé, il fallait s'assurer qu'aucun dossier n'en souffre et que chacun sache ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de profiter de cette soirée pour séduire la demoiselle. Plagg lui avait conseillé d'avancer à pas de bébés. Le garçon se doutait bien que ce judicieux conseil devait sortir de la bouche de la coccinelle. Il avait donc l'intention de simplement s'excuser et lui montrer son sérieux face à leur relation professionnelle. Pas de bouteille de vin prévu au repas, pas de geste trop intime ou de flirt : qu'une réunion tout ce qui avait le plus d'officielle, hormis le cadre.

Quand ce fameux vendredi après-midi arriva, il ne tenait plus en place. Sa styliste en chef devait se pointer d'une minute à l'autre et il ne pouvait que faire des allers-retours dans son salon. Son kwami perdit rapidement patience devant l'attitude agitée de son protégé.

« Tu veux bien arrêté de tourner en rond comme ça? »

« Tu sais très bien que j'en suis incapable. Je suis trop nerveux, Plagg. »

« Alors joue du piano, tu dis tout le temps que cela te détend. »

Le modèle arrêta net de faire les cent pas et jeta un regard surpris au petit chat. Il avait tellement l'impression que Plagg ne s'intéressait jamais à lui, que ce conseil pertinent le laissa sans voix. Il se retourna lentement vers le piano, il l'appelait : la musique l'avait toujours calmé.

Il s'assit devant l'instrument et en regarda les touches blanches et noires, comme hypnotisé. Il y posa les mains et tomba immédiatement en transe. Les cours de piano étaient ceux qui avaient le plus plu à Adrien. Quand il jouait, il sentait que le tout le poids de ses problèmes s'envolait. Plagg se plaçait toujours sur un coussin au-dessus de l'instrument. Il trouvait fascinant de voir à quel point il pouvait en apprendre sur le garçon juste en écoutant sa musique. Adrien jouait selon son humeur, comme un exutoire faisant évacuer le trop-plein d'émotion. Ce jour-là, c'était une musique déchirante qu'il improvisait, une musique provenant tout droit de son cœur brisé. Il y criait à Marinette qu'elle lui manquait, qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Et, de l'autre côté de la porte, la principale intéressée recevait ce message avec une sensation désagréable dans le ventre. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait à ce moment-là. Elle avait toujours aimé écouter Adrien jouer du piano. En général, les chansons qu'il jouait étaient pleine de vie et donnait envie de rire. Mais là, sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle aurait voulu entrer et lui demander de lui pardonner une chose qu'elle ignorait. La musique la figeait sur place. Durant les longues minutes où le garçon avait crié son désespoir via son piano, elle l'avait écouté sans bouger.

Puis, quand la musique s'arrêta, une force inconnue la poussa à tourner la poignée pour découvrir son patron assis au piano, la tête dans les mains. Son cœur se brisa en mille miettes.

« Adrien? »

Le directeur sursauta et se retourna vivement vers la nouvelle arrivée.

« Mari! Tu es déjà là. »

« Je suis en retard. »

« Oh, j'avais pas vu le temps passé. »

« C'est… c'était magnifique. »

« Oh! Euh… merci. » Il aurait voulu rajouter que c'était pour elle mais le conseil de son kwami lui revint en mémoire. « Alors, on commence? »

« Oui. »

Ils s'installèrent au bureau alors que les kwamis s'éclipsèrent ailleurs pour discuter. La séance de travail fût longue et laborieuse, particulièrement pour le jeune homme qui se retenait de complimenter sa collègue ou de lui faire des blagues s'apparentant beaucoup trop à du flirt. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin affirmer que tout était en règle pour le départ de Marinette, il était déjà 9h00 et les deux jeunes gens étaient épuisés. La styliste devait pourtant avouer, avec peut-être une légère pointe de déception, que la réunion s'était déroulée de façon particulièrement professionnelle.

« Alors? Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir sans moi? Je veux dire, pour le boulot. » Le taquina-t-elle.

« Hey, j'ai passé plus d'un an à m'en sortir sans toi, je te rappelle. »

« Je blaguais. Tu t'en es sorti magnifiquement depuis le début. »

« Mais attends, est-ce que Marinette Dupain-Cheng vient de me faire un compliment? »

« Enfle-toi pas la tête, chaton. » Le surnom était sorti tout seul mais il fit un extrême plaisir à Adrien. Alors que Marinette rangeait ses documents, il en profita pour l'admirer, elle était tellement sublime lorsqu'elle était en paix avec elle-même.

« Ma Lady? »

« Hmm? »

« Il y a combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas transformée? »

Elle parue momentanément déstabilisée par la question alors qu'elle fouillait dans sa mémoire. Il y avait réellement un bon bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas été Ladybug. Depuis que le papillon avait été vaincu, elle n'en avait pas vu l'utilité. Pire encore, elle avait trouvé cela risqué. Le Papillon avait été vaincu dans de bien étranges circonstances qui faisaient qu'au final, ils avaient récupéré son Miraculous mais n'avait jamais connu son identité. Bref, il avait été vaincu, Nooroo était maintenant en sécurité avec le grand gardien, mais l'homme derrière le masque courrait toujours et s'il fallait qu'il mette finalement la main sur les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir… Non, resté dans l'ombre était pour elle, la meilleure solution.

« Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Le Papillon… »

« Le Papillon n'existe plus, son alter-égo n'est plus rien sans son Miraculous. »

« Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne le connais pas. »

« Il ne sortira pas de l'ombre, il ne se commettra pas lui-même dans un crime. Il est trop lâche pour cela. Il a passé sa vie à envoyer les autres au front. »

« Ce qui en fait une personne extrêmement dangereuse. »

« Mais pour l'instant, il est probablement toujours en France et nous… nous sommes à New-York. »

« Et alors? »

« Une course jusqu'au sommet de l'Empire State Building, ça te dit? »

« C'est totalement irresponsable. On pourrait se faire voir. »

« Les New-Yorkais sont habitués à moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bugginette, tu as peur de perdre? »

« Ne m'appelle pas Bugginette et tu sais très bien que c'est toujours moi qui ait gagné les courses. »

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Il avait touché une corde sensible, l'esprit de compétition entre les deux avaient toujours été présent. En fait, l'esprit de compétition était surtout présent chez Ladybug mais Chat Noir s'était toujours amusé à la faire tourner en bourrique.

« Pari tenu. Attends-toi à mordre la poussière Chaton. »

Les New-Yorkais s'étaient habitués à voir Chat Noir fendre le ciel de leur grande ville mais l'apparition de Ladybug fit sensation. Partout, où le duo passait, on la pointait du doigt et prenait des photos. Les journaux relateraient, le lendemain, que le célèbre couple de superhéros était de nouveau réuni.

Pour la première fois de leur association, ce fût Chat Noir qui remportât la compétition. Au sommet de l'Empire State Building, la vue était à couper le souffle. L'endroit qu'ils avaient choisi leur donnait peu d'espace et les héros durent réapprivoiser la proximité des anciens jours. Au côté de sa coéquipière, leurs bras se frôlant doucement, Chat Noir admirait le profil de Ladybug. Elle était toujours aussi éblouissante. Les vieux réflexes refirent surface, il se pencha lentement et posa un baiser sur l'épaule de la coccinelle.

"Chaton." Son ton en était un de doux avertissement.

"Désolé ma Lady, c'est juste que... enfin c'est nous. Tu vois?"

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait face à Chat Noir depuis leur rupture. Il avait toujours bien paru dans sa tenue moulante mais sous le ciel de New-York, plus d'un an après qu'elle l'ait vu en personne pour la dernière fois, il lui semblait que sa silhouette s'était étoffée, positivement étoffé. Elle lui sourit.

"Ladybug et Chat Noir!"

"Chat Noir et Ladybug."

"Tu l'as toujours dit à l'envers. Mais bon, je peux bien te laisser croire que c'est toi le leader."

Elle retourna son regard vers la ville. "C'est magnifique."

Il lui prit la main. "Jamais autant que toi." Il y posa un baiser.

Elle libéra sa main et le repoussa d'un doigt sur son nez. "Tu as toujours été un charmeur, Chaton."

"Seulement qu'avec toi ma Lady. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi."

"Et Adrien?"

"Quoi Adrien?"

"Laisse tomber."

"Je ne veux pas laisser tomber, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi j'ai parfois l'impression que tu me détestes."

"Je ne te déteste pas... je... je ne te fais pas confiance. C'est tout."

"QUOI? Pas confiance. Arrête. Je croyais que notre relation était basée sur la confiance."

"Justement, il n'y a plus de relation."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'il n'y a plus de confiance."

"Au risque de ne me répéter: pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

"Je me posais justement la même question."

"Je saisis pas."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour me récupérer?"

"Pour te récupérer?"

"Oui, je veux dire. C'est tant demander que de faire un effort plutôt que de te taper n'importe quelle fille en attendant que ton père me force à venir te rejoindre?"

"J'ai rien demandé à mon père."

"Justement. Tu viens de me prouver que tu n'as réellement rien fait"

Elle lança son yo-yo et le laissa en plan alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Le samedi matin, Marinette se sentait agitée. Elle partait le lendemain et elle avait besoin de le voir une dernière fois avant de partir; elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien. La discussion au sommet de l'Empire State Building l'avait ébranlé. « Je croyais que notre relation était basée sur la confiance » Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. En tant que coéquipier, Chat Noir ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, mais dans leur relation amoureuse... « Il n'y a toujours eu que toi ma Lady. » Alors pourquoi ce silence pendant un an? Pourquoi toutes ces femmes dans son lit? Comment avait-il pu leur donner le plaisir auquel elle seule avait droit? Jusqu'à quel point, elles avaient satisfaits les désirs qu'elle seule devait à jamais satisfaire? Si leurs âmes étaient réellement jumelles, le corps d'Adrien n'aurait-il pas du être conçu pour se fondre au sien et seulement qu'au sien?

Elle se torturait ainsi l'esprit en gravissant les escaliers menant à l'appartement du modèle et alors qu'elle s'approchait de son but, un air de piano commençait à se faire entendre. Ce n'était plus la plainte déchirante de la veille qui l'avait paralysée; c'était une mélodie chaude et sensuelle qui l'attirait comme la lumière attire les papillons. Arrivée devant la porte, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle était légèrement entrouverte. Jetant un œil par l'interstice, elle vit Adrien au piano, vêtu que d'un jeans, les cheveux mouillés; il devait sûrement sortir de la douche. Elle poussa doucement la porte, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende, elle voulait l'admirer. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui en se laissant bercer par la mélodie. Rendue à destination, elle ferma les yeux et posa délicatement les mains sur ses épaules. Il ne réagi pas, il continuait à promener ses doigts sur l'instrument. Elle descendit doucement ses mains sur la poitrine nue du garçon. Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse mais poursuivi tout de même sa mélodie. À ce moment, il était comme le charmeur de serpent avec sa flûte, attirant malicieusement l'objet de sa convoitise avec son air enchanteur.

Marinette promena les mains sur son torse et ses bras et la musique n'en devenait que plus envoûtante; elle était sa muse et il s'y était connecté. Il jouait son désir et son amour, profitant des caresses qu'il en récoltait. Elle se pencha bientôt pour lui embrasser la nuque et la musique cessa net. Il se tourna à peine, juste ce qu'il fallait pour l'attraper d'un bras et l'assit sur ses genoux entre lui et le piano.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux alors qu'il lui déboutonnait doucement sa blouse. Il resta accroché à ce bleu céruléen aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il baissait doucement la tête pour aller embrasser son cou. De sa joue, il repoussa les bouts de tissus gênant et remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge. L'excitation le rendit insatiable, il empoignât rapidement un de ses seins alors qu'il allait littéralement savourer l'autre. De sa langue, il en chatouillait les bouts pour qu'ils deviennent aussi durs que lui était présentement.

Marinette avait penché la tête vers l'arrière, donnant un meilleur accès à sa poitrine. Les caresses d'Adrien étaient divines, personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville à ce niveau. Elle sentait sa culotte s'humidifier alors que dans son bas-ventre, naissait un désir à satisfaire. Le jeune homme achevait de déboutonner la blouse en suivant la progression avec la langue, laissant une trace humide sur le ventre de la styliste. Ses soupirs étaient entêtants, ils allaient le rendre dingue. Il lui retira totalement le morceau de vêtement et plaça les mains sur les hanches de la demoiselle, la maintenant fermement contre lui, entretenant ainsi son érection.

Alors qu'il donnait des coups de hanche à intervalle irréguliers. Il parsemait de baisers la peau crème et douce de sa maîtresse. Elle avait passé les mains dans son cou, entrant délicatement les ongles dans la nuque du garçon. Elle soupirait son nom, encore et encore. "Adrien... ah... mon chaton."

Il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se contrôler, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite mais la déesse dans ses bras le poussait à bout. Il passa les mains derrière elle pour détacher sa jupe et dans un vacarme infernal, l'assis sur le clavier du piano pour la lui retirer.

Il en profita alors pour se lever, détacher et baisser pantalon et boxer, libérant son membre dressé qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagé. Il la reprit par les hanches et alla l'embrasser langoureusement. Alors que leur langues dansaient ensemble, se taquinaient, s'enroulaient, il entreprit de la défaire de ses derniers sous-vêtements.

Il se rassit sur le banc, l'entraînant avec lui en la tenant toujours par la taille. Il la regarda alors dans les yeux et la souleva doucement. Il se positionna à son entrée et sans briser le contact visuel, la descendit doucement, presque trop lentement au goût de Marinette; il voulait savourer le moment. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle la sentait s'emparer peu à peu de son sexe, il était sûr et certain d'être en train de perdre la raison.

"Merde Mari, comment ça peut être encore meilleur à chaque fois."

Il s'était logé totalement en elle et elle le sentait si profond qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps avant d'atteindre l'orgasme. Il n'avait pas encore commencé à bouger qu'elle sentait déjà l'extase qui pointait. Il la souleva doucement et la reposa aussi doucement, prolongeât leur torture mutuelle. Il recommença le manège trois ou quatre fois avant de craquer. Il se mit alors à la soulever avec force et à l'écraser sur ses cuisses toujours plus rapidement. Elle tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de l'aider, mais ses jambes avaient de la misère à suivre le rythme effréné du garçon qui semblait infatigable.

Avec des râles qui excitaient sa partenaire, il les amenait vers l'extase à la force de ses bras. Les mains bien ancrés sur les hanches de la demoiselle, il donnait l'impression qu'elle ne pesait rien du tout et il accélérait sans cesse le mouvement de va et vient sur son membre. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de lui-même, son instant animal ne souhaitait que satisfaire le désir qu'il refoulait trop souvent envers la jeune fille. Elle criait son nom de plaisir et cela ne faisait que l'encourager à se donner toujours plus.

Puis, elle se raidit, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de son amant. Le cri qu'elle laissa échapper ne laissa aucun doute. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, jamais senti aussi femme entre ses bras, son plaisir n'avait jamais été aussi évident. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et lui-même senti que son plaisir allait atteindre des proportions qui lui étaient encore inconnues. La pression dont il souhaitait se libérer n'avait jamais été aussi insoutenable. Lorsqu'il éjacula, la jouissance le frappa comme un mur, il serra Marinette puissamment dans ses bras, il trembla, il cria... il se réveilla. Il assista alors aux derniers soubresauts de son orgasme qui libérait les dernières gouttes sur son ventre tout gommé de sperme.

Ce n'était encore qu'un rêve mais quelle rêve. "Et merde!" Cela avait semblé si réel, il aurait voulu l'avoir à ses côtés pour qu'ils savourent ensemble le retour du paradis, mais elle n'y était pas.

En effet, elle était chez elle, seule dans son lit, se remettant d'un rêve qui la bouleverserait pour les jours à venir. "Et merde!"


	9. Montréal

C'est Nathalie qui alla les reconduire à l'aéroport. Michel avait assuré à Marinette que le trajet en voiture ne serait pas si long, à peine 8 heures, mais la jeune fille avait insisté pour payer les billets d'avion. Ils étaient maintenant en route dans la voiture de l'entreprise, Nathalie à leur côté afin qu'elle s'assure que leur départ se déroule sans anicroche.

Pour être totalement honnête, l'adjointe n'était pas totalement à l'aise avec ce voyage des deux amoureux. Gabriel Agreste était déjà totalement furieux qu'elle ait permis cette relation entre sa styliste en chef et un mannequin qui n'était pas son fils, s'il apprenait qu'il quittait pour une semaine au Canada, elle n'osait pas imaginer la colère de celui-ci. Bien qu'il soit de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique et qu'il ne soit plus en possession de son miraculous, Nathalie était encore totalement terrorisée par son patron. C'était un homme riche et puissant, avec un caractère exécrable et qui semblait être incapable de sentiment charitable depuis la disparition de sa femme. Qui sait de quoi il serait capable pour arriver à ses fins.

La plus belle chose qui était arrivée à la secrétaire depuis des années, était l'amitié de Marinette. Elle ne voulait pas faire une croix sur ce trésor et pour cela, elle prenait le risque de cacher l'ampleur de son idylle à son patron. La semaine qui s'en venait allait être plutôt solitaire sans la parisienne à ses côtés, mais elle tiendrait bon. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la demoiselle en question.

« Nath, je veux que tu me promettes une chose pendant mon absence. »

« Et quoi donc? »

« Appelle ce beau brun que l'on a rencontré la semaine dernière. Ça crevait les yeux qu'il était intéressé. Va au resto avec lui. »

« Mais Mr. Agreste va avoir besoin de moi en ton absence, je ne peux pas me permettre de… »

« Tut tut tut… Adrien va très bien se débrouiller sans toi. C'est un grand garçon et toi, tu dois penser à toi. »

Marinette lui fit son plus beau sourire, ce qui avait toujours pour effet de faire craquer Nathalie. Pas étonnant qu'Adrien soit fou amoureux d'elle, elle avait le don de rendre ceux qui l'entourait heureux d'un simple regard.

« D'accord et vous » Elle jeta un regard au couple « Amusez-vous et ne pensez surtout pas au boulot. Tout va bien aller. »

La voiture était rendue à destination. Nathalie descendit avec eux pour s'assurer que tous les papiers étaient en règle et qu'ils allaient rejoindre leur vol à temps. Sur le chemin du retour, elle soupira, elle n'était pas d'accord avec la relation de Marinette et Michel et ce, pour tout plein de petites raisons personnelles comme objectives. Il y avait bien sûr le fait que cela la mettait dans l'eau chaude face à son patron mais il y avait surtout parce qu'Adrien n'était plus l'ombre de lui-même depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle aimait Adrien presque comme son propre fils et elle ne l'avait jamais vu plus heureux que les jours où la franco-chinoise était tout à lui. Elle avait pensé que le retour de Marinette allait arranger les choses, mais non seulement cela l'avait-il rendu plus désespérément malheureux, mais de plus, il n'avait plus osé ramener une jeune fille dans son lit et le sevrage le rendait de plus en plus amer.

Finalement, elle savait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Michel était gentil, doux, avenant et très attirant, mais justement, il était de ces personnes trop parfaite qui pouvait être ennuyeuse à la longue. Marinette était une demoiselle dynamique, enthousiaste qui aimait être mise au défi et se lancer tête première dans l'aventure. Nathalie voyait son copain comme un jeune homme qui cherchait la stabilité et la tranquillité. Impossible de vivre cela avec une personne maladroite et fonceuse comme Marinette. Elle finirait par de lasser se la gentillesse passive du garçon.

Inconscients de l'analyse dont ils étaient l'objet, les deux amoureux planaient maintenant au-dessus du Maine, direction Montréal où Michel leur avait planifié une semaine remplie d'activités. Durant cette courte heure de vol, Marinette n'avait cessé de se torturer l'esprit avec le fameux rêve qui l'avait réveillée le matin même. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ce genre de rêve et elle s'en voulait de presque souhaiter que ce fût réel. Mais rapidement, l'avion atterrit à l'aéroport Pierre-Elliot Trudeau et s'envola toutes ses craintes alors que l'excitation d'enfin visiter le Québec la gagnait.

Après avoir vaincu les bouchons de circulation entre l'aéroport et leur hôtel, ils purent enfin poser leur valise dans leur chambre du 20e étage et Michel annonça joyeusement à la demoiselle leurs projets pour la journée.

« Je sais que tu dois t'ennuyer de Paris et son ambiance alors, si tu es d'accord, je t'amène souper dans le vieux Montréal, je crois que tu vas apprécier. »

« Euh, souper? »

« Bah, diner si tu préfères. Ici, on déjeune le matin, on dine le midi et on soupe le soir. »

« Oh… ok? Mais c'est loin d'être l'heure du diner. »

« Je sais, en attendant, je t'amène au vieux port, tu vas adorer. »

Marinette adora effectivement le vieux port de Montréal. Là-bas, l'architecture datait du 17e siècle et il y avait une tonne d'activités à faire. C'était plein de vieux hangar qui servaient anciennement à la réception des marchandises mais qui étaient maintenant rénovés en attraits touristiques.

Michel l'amena d'abord dans un bâtiment qui avait été aménagé en labyrinthe. Pendant une heure, ils arpentèrent des corridors de toiles jonchés d'obstacles. Il leur fallait récupérer les quatre écussons avant de ressortir alors que des pirates en roller armés de fusil à eau, faisaient tout en leur possible pour les écarter du bon chemin.

Après avoir surmonté l'obstacle, ils allèrent chercher une glace pour ensuite faire le tour des kiosques qui vendaient toutes sortes de babioles intéressantes, passant de reliques amérindiennes aux bijoux artisanaux. Ils allèrent ensuite faire un tour dans la grande roue et se firent dresser le portrait par un caricaturiste.

Le centre des sciences avait l'air amusant mais il faisait trop beau pour s'enfermer à l'intérieur. Détachant son regard du fleuve St-Laurent qui brillait sous le soleil radieux, les yeux de Marinette s'allumèrent devant le spectacle qui l'attendait. Devant elle, se dressait une architecture ressemblant à un navire pirate sur lequel petits et grands se promenaient en hauteur sur des cordes, des poutres, des rondins. À l'entrée de l'attraction, elle lut son nom. « De voile en voile. »

« Michel, on va faire ça! »

Le Québécois jeta un air méfiant à la structure.

« C'est que… je n'aime pas du tout les hauteurs. »

« Arrête, il n'y a pas de danger, ils sont tous attachés. Tu vois? »

« Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas supporter le vide sous mes pieds. »

Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du navire. Si Adrien avait été avec elle, il était clair qu'il se serait lancé dans l'aventure. Elle l'entendait déjà lui dire, « pas besoin de harnais ma Lady, si on se transformait. » Mais Michel n'était pas Adrien et elle ne pouvait pas exiger de lui qu'il en ait les mêmes goûts. Le faire seule serait ennuyant, valait mieux faire une croix sur cette activité. Elle soupira puis tourna son regard un peu plus vers la droite au moment où elle y entendit un cri.

« Alors, moi je vais faire cela. »

Il tourna les yeux dans la même direction qu'elle. Un peu plus loin, se dressait une tyrolienne d'une centaine de mètre. À intervalle régulier, on voyait des individus s'y lancer à partir d'une tour haute d'environ 20 mètres. Il fit un sourire à sa copine.

« Je te l'offre. »

Du haut de la tour, Marinette observa le vieux port, ses hangars, les vieux navires qui y étaient accostés pour le plaisir des touristes. Loin du stress du travail et du monde de la mode, c'est son instinct de superhéroïne qui prit le dessus, elle se rendit compte que cela lui manquait réellement de se transformer en Ladybug. Avec une excitation palpable, elle s'élança dans le vide, passa au-dessus de l'eau et arriva beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût de l'autre côté. Michel vint la rejoindre.

« C'était bien? »

« C'était génial. »

L'heure du repas était venue et le garçon l'amena manger sur la terrasse d'un sympathique bistro. Leur table se trouvait juste à côté de la barrière adjacente à la rue piétonnière où défilaient les passants, s'exposaient les artisans et performaient les artistes de rues. La jeune fille passa des moments merveilleux alors qu'ils terminaient leur soirée devant la scène qui avait été dressée pour fêter je ne sais quel évènement; il y avait toujours quelque chose à fêter l'été à Montréal. Enfin, sur les coups de dix heures, le ciel s'illumina de feux d'artifices. Elle apprit plus tard que tous les étés, se tenait une compétition internationale d'art pyrotechnique. Elle avait rarement assisté à quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux alors que les pétards se dédoublaient en se reflétant dans l'eau miroitante du fleuve.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher ce soir-là, malgré la merveilleuse journée qu'elle avait passée, Marinette ne put tout de même répondre aux avances de son copain; le rêve de la matinée était encore trop frais à sa mémoire. Avant de s'endormir, pour tuer le malaise, elle s'enquérit des projets de son compagnon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour demain? »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais t'amener voir ma famille à Berthier. C'est à 45 minutes d'ici. »

« Oh! Euh, d'accord. » Il y avait déjà plus de deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, pourquoi trouvait-elle que c'était d'un coup trop soudain?

Elle embarqua tout de même avec le sourire à l'arrière de la voiture d'un de ses copains qui était venu les chercher. Le garçon en question était très sympathique, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait de la difficulté à comprendre tout ce qu'il racontait. C'était charmant mais elle n'y était pas habituée. Michel faisait toujours attention à utiliser un français correct avec elle et à Montréal, en général, le parler des gens avait été tout à fait compréhensible. Par contre, ce nouveau venu avait un fort accent et elle se demanda s'il était un cas particulier ou si l'ensemble de l'entourage de son copain parlait de la même façon.

Elle eut rapidement sa réponse lorsqu'elle fut présentée à son père.

"Ah bin torrieu Michel, c'est toute un brin d'fille que tu nous ramènes là."

"Enchantée monsieur."

"Une Française en plus. Je pensais qu'elle était américaine ta nouvelle blonde."

"Non, elle travaille avec moi à New-York mais elle vient de France, comme mon patron."

"Bah tu vas surement être moins dépaysée icitte. Au moins, on parle Français. Va la montrer à ta mère. Est dans cave, a part une brassée."

Marinette avait beaucoup de misère à retenir son fou rire. Le père de Michel était vraiment sympathique mais elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait tenir une conversation cohérente avec lui lors du diner qui aurait lieu le soir même. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Adrien : elle savait qu'il serait à la fois intéressé et amusé par le français qui était parlé ici. Ils auraient beaucoup de plaisir à se moquer gentiment de leur dialecte. Mais pourquoi diable pensait-elle à Adrien à ce moment précis?

La mère de Michel était toute aussi sympathique et beaucoup plus claire aussi.

"Oh ma chère, je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer. Laisse-moi finir de partir mon lavage et je vous rejoins tout de suite dans cour. On va prendre un p'tit verre sur le bord de la piscine. J'espère que tu as amené ton costume de bain."

"Oui madame, Michel m'a aidé à faire ma valise."

"Parfait. T'es chanceuse, les voisins sont pas là. Le bonhomme est tellement senteux, avec la shape que t'as, je suis certaine que le vieux cochon serait dans fenêtre toute la journée."

Michel lui fit un sourire gêné devant le parler un peu cru de sa mère, mais Marinette, pour sa part éclata de rire. Elle s'attira ainsi un l'approbation de sa belle-mère qui se dit que la jeune fille était vraiment une bonne petite.

La journée chez les parents de son copain fut très amicale et réjouissante. C'était de bons vivants qui aimaient la fête et avaient tout plein d'anecdotes à raconter. Quelques amis de Michel étaient venus les rejoindre pour la soirée et ils s'étaient fait un feu dans la cour. Jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, ils avaient bu de la bière autour du feu de camp alors qu'un des garçons présents jouait de la guitare et que les autres chantaient de vieux classiques Québécois. Il lui fit même l'honneur de jouer une chanson de Joe Dassin afin qu'elle puisse joindre sa voix aux autres.

Quand elle alla se coucher, elle ne se sentait pas très brillante. Les bières faisaient leur effet et le lit dans l'ancienne chambre de Michel l'appelait. Heureusement, le garçon lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait dormir très tard le lendemain et la maitresse de maison leur réservait le meilleur remède à tout lendemain de veille québécois : "Deux œufs bacons, rien de mieux pour la gueule de bois ma chère."

Ils quittèrent dans l'après-midi pour retourner à Montréal où ils ne firent plus rien de la journée. Marinette s'étendit au bord de la piscine de l'hôtel avec son téléphone et paressa jusqu'au soir où ils firent venir un souper à la chambre. Malgré qu'elle se sente plus ou moins prête, elle ne voulait pas faire attendre Michel plus longtemps. Il l'avait amené faire ce voyage magnifique et il prenait merveilleusement soin d'elle. Il était tellement mignon, comment pouvait-elle ne pas avoir envie de lui.

Après s'être redonné courage avec une ou deux coupes de vin, elle alla enfiler quelque chose d'un peu plus léger. Michel la regarda avec une envie manifeste lorsqu'elle sorti de la salle de bain. Mais la soirée ne fut pas mémorable, pas pour Marinette. Elle fit de son mieux pour paraître totalement satisfaite mais les caresses d'Adrien, aussi irréelles qu'elles furent, étaient encore trop vives à son esprit. Cela passerait, n'est-ce pas? C'était qu'une question de temps; après tout, elle était réellement bien avec Michel.

Elle s'endormit avec cette certitude, mais son âme ne le voyait pas d'un même œil. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sueur, l'entre-jambe toujours brûlant de l'orgasme qu'elle venait de connaître, elle jeta un œil inquiet à Michel à ses côtés et fût rassurée de voir qu'il dormait paisiblement.

Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et tenta de se calmer. Tranquillement, elle retomba dans le sommeil. À côté d'elle, son copain se torturait l'esprit. Il avait fait comme si de rien était, mais il n'avait pu ignorer les cris que sa douce avait poussés dans son sommeil. La nature de son rêve ne faisait aucun doute et ce n'était pas son nom à lui qu'elle avait crié. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher un rêve, personne ne contrôlait ses rêves. Il se réservait tout de même le droit d'être blessé. Mais il ne lui en parlerait pas, elle était avec lui présentement et tout le monde avait droit à son jardin secret.


	10. Le retour

Les dernières journées passées au Québec avaient une saveur aigre-douce. Le rêve ne s'était pas reproduit, Marinette avait analysé les évènements qui avaient précédés chacun d'eux et avait réussis à mettre le doigt sur un type de situation qui la menait à trahir ainsi son copain… de façon bien involontaire bien sûr. La nuit avant leur départ, elle avait laissé Michel sortir avec ses copains alors qu'elle se reposait seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle en profita pour avoir une discussion avec Tikki.

« Tikki, pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours mon âme qui va à la rencontre de celle d'Adrien? C'est pas lui qui est désespérément amoureux de moi? »

« Oui mais lui ne le nie pas. Il ne force pas son âme à aller contre sa volonté. »

« Pfff »

« Marinette, tu dois arrêter de sous-estimer le lien qui unit les âmes jumelles. Tu cours à la catastrophe. »

« Non, justement. J'ai compris maintenant, ces rêves ne reviendront plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Et bien, j'ai repensé à tout cela et les rêves se sont toujours produits quand je vivais une sorte de frustration envers Adrien. »

« Même le dernier… »

« Le dernier? »

« Il y a trois jours. »

« Oh… euh, tu m'as entendu. »

« Difficile de t'ignorer. »

« Michel n'a pas entendu. »

Tikki avait des doutes mais elle ne dit rien.

« Mais oui, j'étais en colère parce que le souvenir du rêve précédent m'empêchait de parfaitement profiter de mes moments avec Michel. »

« Ou c'est bien ce que tu veux croire. »

« Je ne crois pas, j'en suis certaine. »

« Bon d'accord et c'est quoi le plan. »

« Je dois éviter de me disputer avec Adrien au sujet de notre relation. »

« Je vois… ta solution est d'ignorer le problème. »

« J'ignore rien du tout. »

Tikki n'avait aucune envie de repartir en querelle avec sa protégée. Ici, loin de Plagg, loin d'Adrien, loin de M. Fu, il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour convaincre Marinette. Valait mieux attendre le retour à New-York. Elle réussit à faire un sourire convaincant à la jeune demoiselle.

« Tu es la personne la mieux placée pour savoir ce qui est bon pour toi après tout. On devrait se coucher, voyager n'est jamais reposant. »

Elle regagna son coin, la discussion était terminée pour cette fois.

Le lendemain, avec une bonne nuit de sommeil en banque, Marinette avait retrouvé un air plus serein. Elle n'avait pas entendu Michel entrer pendant la nuit mais, vu l'odeur d'alcool qu'il dégageait alors qu'il ronflait bruyamment, elle se prépara à le retrouver plutôt amoché à son réveil.

Cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle se leva doucement pour éviter de le réveiller et entreprit de préparer leur départ. Lorsqu'il se réveilla et vit sa copine lui apporter un verre d'eau et des cachets, il mit de côté les rancœurs que le fameux rêve lui avait apportées. Cette fille ferait une compagne de vie extraordinaire.

Pendant le voyage du retour, la conversation tourna rapidement autour du travail qui les attendait et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dévia vers la relation qu'entretenaient Vanessa et Adrien. Michel admirait visiblement le charisme dégagé par le duo.

« Ils font fureurs partout où il passe. C'est clair que le fait qu'il soit si proches… » Il s'en voulu instantanément en remarquant l'expression de sa copine.

D'anxiété, Marinette se mordit la lèvre. « Ouais, ils ont l'air à s'entendre super bien, non? »

Le jeune homme marchait sur des œufs en lui répondant. « Euh… oui mais ils bossent beaucoup ensemble aussi et… »

« Michel, Adrien et moi c'est fini, tu peux me dire la vérité tu sais. »

« La vérité. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Ils sont plus que des collègues non? »

« Euh… ils en ont l'air oui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais? Je comprends que ça peut avoir l'air bizarre de poser la question, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Je… enfin, ça conclurait un peu le cheminement que j'ai fait depuis notre rupture. Tu comprends? » Elle sentait qu'elle devait s'expliquer. « Je suis passé à une autre étape et je suis vraiment bien avec toi… c'est juste pour… comment dire… boucler la boucle. »

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, bien sûr qu'il l'aiderait à se défaire de ses démons. Peut-être qu'en lui racontant tout ce qui se disait sur le couple de modèle vedette, il ne revivrait pas plus de nuit comme celle de l'autre soir. Michel, comme plusieurs de ses collègues, ignorait l'orientation sexuelle de Vanessa; des rumeurs sur elle et le directeur, il y en avait à la tonne.

« Bien, j'en sais pas beaucoup, ce que tout le monde sait en fait. Ils font souvent des sorties ensemble et on dit qu'elle a quelque fois passé des nuits chez lui. Mais, ils ont toujours nié les rumeurs de relation entre eux. Et puis, tu as du remarqué que quand ils sont ensemble, ils sont plutôt proches, ils se touchent beaucoup, se font la bise ou l'accolade. »

Il pensait que cela règlerait les choses, mais il vit, pendant une fraction de seconde, l'éclair de douleur qui passa dans ses yeux. La partie était loin d'être gagnée selon lui, Marinette ne semblait pas du tout avoir passé à une autre étape.

De son côté, la styliste tenta de cacher à son copain la douleur qu'avaient déclenché les révélations qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'avait baissé sa garde qu'un bref moment et elle espérait que Michel n'avait pas su lire le désespoir dans ses yeux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathalie était une fois de plus en chemin vers l'aéroport. Elle aurait du être heureuse de voir revenir son amie, mais les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement pénibles. Elle qui pensait que le voyage de Marinette le mettrait en colère, Gabriel Agreste avait trouvé bien pire à reprocher à sa secrétaire.

 _Flashback_

 _"Nathalie, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu me cacher une information aussi essentielle."_

 _"Désolé M. Agreste, dès le retour de Marinette, j'essaierai de la raisonner..."_

 _"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler mais c'est secondaire par rapport à ce qui me préoccupe pour l'instant."_

 _"Je ne comprends pas monsieur."_

 _"Vous ne comprenez pas? Comment pouvez-vous ne pas comprendre alors que vous savez pertinemment que c'est le plus grand objectif que je me suis fixé."_

 _Elle murmura doucement. "Les Miraculous."_

 _"Oui les Miraculous. Comment se fait-il que j'apprenne par la presse Parisienne que Ladybug a été vue au côté de Chat Noir à New-York il y a plus d'une semaine?"_

 _"Je suis désolée monsieur, je n'ai pas voulu..."_

 _"Suffit. Je compte sur vous pour m'informer de tout ce qui les concerne. Me présenter à New-York serait trop compromettant, vous devez faire enquête à ma place. Vous savez ce qu'il peut vous en coûter de me désobéir, n'est-ce pas Nathalie?"_

 _"Oui monsieur, compris monsieur."_

 _"Bien. Maintenant dites-moi, vous parliez du retour de Marinette..."_

 _Fin du flashback_

Les aveux à son patron avaient été difficiles et sa colère, bien que moindre que celle qu'elle venait d'essuyer, l'avait ébranlé. Comment allait-elle pousser Marinette à la rupture? C'était le genre de tâche qu'elle détestait avoir à faire. Pourtant, elle-même souhaitait voir Adrien et Marinette de nouveau réunis, heureux, comme ils auraient toujours du être. Mais la styliste était son amie, elle sentait que de dresser un tel plan devenait une forme de trahison.

L'aéroport était bondé et elle avait toutes les misères du monde à retrouver les deux jeunes gens à travers cette foule de touristes. Elle réussit tout de même à les repérer et les guider jusqu'à la voiture. Le trajet aurait pu paraître court à la secrétaire vu le nombre d'anecdotes que le couple avait à raconter, mais vu la nature de sa mission et parce que les tourtereaux avaient l'air plus heureux que jamais, le moment où elle pourrait discuter avec Marinette seule à seule était l'unique préoccupation de la femme.

Malheureusement, ce moment devrait attendre parce que les deux jeunes gens avaient l'intention de passer une dernière nuit ensemble avant de clore définitivement leurs vacances. C'est donc une Nathalie désappointée qui les laissa à la porte de l'immeuble de Marinette.

Alors qu'elle vint pour entrer chez elle, son portable sonna. Consultant l'écran, elle retint un frisson avant de répondre.

"Oui monsieur Agreste."

"Alors vous avec discuter avec Mlle Dupain-Cheng."

"Euh... non monsieur Agreste, il m'a été impossible de la prendre à part. Son copain est resté avec elle."

"QUOI! Écoutez-moi Nathalie, je me fiche que vous froissiez les sentiments de ce jeune homme, s'il doit être présent lors de votre entretien avec Mlle Dupain-Cheng, qu'il en soit ainsi."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une manière diplomate de procéder M. Agreste."

"Écoutez-moi, peu importe comment vous vous y prendrez, je veux que cette relation se termine dans les meilleurs délais. Je me fais bien comprendre?"

"Oui monsieur Agreste."

"Bien."

Il raccrocha sans un au revoir et la secrétaire déverrouilla la porte de son appartement sans entrain. Ce qu'elle vit en entrant la laissa bouche-bée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lundi était arrivé et Adrien ne tenait plus en place. Il reverrait Marinette le jour même et il avait tellement de chose à lui raconter. En attendant, il était en pleine réunion avec Vanessa, tous deux choisissant les photos qui serviraient à la promo de septembre.

La demoiselle voyait bien que son compagnon n'était pas tout à fait avec elle.

"C'est elle, c'est ça?"

Il la regarda un peu perdu. "Quoi?"

"Tu penses à Marinette. Elle revient quand?"

"Aujourd'hui."

"Vous avez cédulé quelque chose?"

"Oh oui... quelque chose de bien barbant et de bien professionnel." Le désespoir s'emparait doucement de lui et dans ces moments-là, Vanessa le savait bien, Adrien devenait, sarcastique, teintant ses paroles d'une pointe de tristesse.

"Adrien... tu vaux cent fois mieux que lui."

"Michel est un quelqu'un de bien."

"Oui... peut-être, mais il n'est pas toi."

"Quel argument! Tu crois que Marinette va tomber pour ça?"

"Et qu'est-ce qui ferait craquer Marinette."

"Je ne sais plus Van, elle... elle est tellement bornée... mais..."

Il mit le visage dans ses mains. Elle roula sa chaise jusqu'à la sienne pour se placer à ses côtés. Là, elle saisit doucement la tête pour la poser sur son épaule et lui joua dans les cheveux.

"Mais elle en vaut la peine."

Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse, se donnant le droit de s'abandonner à la fille qui jouait désormais le rôle de grande sœur aux yeux du directeur. "Tu n'as pas idée."

Elle fit un baiser sur sa tête. Elle détestait voir Adrien ainsi. Pour elle, il était comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, elle sentait qu'elle avait enfin quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait parler. Il était toujours délicat pour elle de se lier d'amitié avec une fille et les garçons, dès qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas ce qu'ils veulent d'elle, se désintéressaient rapidement. Avec Adrien, c'était différent; il l'écoutait et lui faisait toujours sentir qu'elle était importante à ses yeux. Il avait peut-être agi un peu trop spontanément lors des évènements qui les avaient amenés à rompre lui et Marinette, mais elle ne saisissait pas ce qui empêchait la styliste de reprendre sa place à ses côtés.

"Tu vas la récupérer Adrien."

Elle lui donna un autre baiser dans les cheveux et passa l'autre bras autour de ses épaules. Elle le sentait nerveux, triste, vulnérable. Il ne méritait pas d'être dans cet état. Elle aurait voulu être assez proche de Marinette pour lui faire entendre raison mais la styliste était toujours très distante avec elle. Aujourd'hui, elle tenterait un rapprochement dès qu'elle la verrait.

Ce moment arriva bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait cru alors qu'elle jeta un regard vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le couloir. Marinette en personne les observait, les yeux grands. Vanessa ne sut pas comment réagir devant ce retournement inattendu. Pour ne pas alarmer Adrien, qui n'était définitivement pas prêt à lui faire face, elle décida d'agir toute en douceur et de ne pas s'en détacher. Elle fit un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille, un sourire dans lequel elle tentait de lui dire qu'elle était contente de la voir.

Marinette ne le voyait pas de cette œil. Il y avait une ou deux minutes qu'elles les observaient ainsi. Elle n'aurait pas dû, mais au moment où elle était passée, elle avait de suite remarqué l'interaction entre les deux modèles et elle n'avait pas pu détourner les yeux. La scène la figeait sur place alors que Vanessa prenait Adrien dans ses bras, le caressait, l'embrassait même. SON Adrien. Elle s'en fichait alors d'être jalouse ou d'avoir un copain, elle était occupée à détester la mannequin de tout son cœur. Et quand celle-ci l'aperçut et lui fit un sourire pour la narguer, elle lui déclara mentalement la guerre.


	11. Vanessa?

Avant de retourner à son bureau, Marinette croisa la réceptionniste dans le couloir. Elle était accompagnée d'un individu inconnu de la styliste. Cathy afficha brièvement un air coupable en l'apercevant.

« Oh! Bonjour Mlle Dupain-Cheng. Vous rentrez tôt aujourd'hui. Les vacances se sont bien déroulées? »

« Oui merci Cathy, ça été très reposant. »

« J'en connais un qui sera soulagé de vous revoir ici? »

« Ah oui! »

L'homme les interrompit un instant.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas mademoiselle, j'ai d'autres livraisons à effectuer. »

« Bien sûr, monsieur, allez-y. Passez une belle journée! »

L'homme les quitta et Marinette revint au sujet de conversation initiale. « Tu disais? »

Cathy fut, un moment, prise de court. « Euh… »

« Quelqu'un ici serait soulagé de me revoir. »

« Oh oui! Monsieur Agreste bien sûr. Il n'était plus l'ombre de lui-même ces derniers jours. »

« De ce que j'en ai compris, il n'a pas l'air à s'être beaucoup ennuyé. »

« Détrompez-vous mademoiselle, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi irritable. » La réceptionniste ne tenait plus en place. C'était ce genre de personne qui s'intéressait un peu trop aux histoires croustillantes qui entouraient le petit monde d'Agreste America. S'il fallait être tout à fait honnête, il était juste d'avouer que pour une réceptionniste, la discrétion était loin d'être son point fort. « Je comprends que Monsieur Michel soit un homme séduisant mais si vous voulez mon avis, Monsieur Agreste le surpasse de beaucoup… »

Marinette pinça les lèvres devant l'audace de Cathy. Cette dernière s'empressa tout de même d'ajouter. « Et il est si gentil et attentionné, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous n'étiez plus ensemble. »

C'en était trop pour la styliste. « Désolé d'être aussi directe Cathy, mais il ne vous appartient justement pas de comprendre ma situation amoureuse. Je vous remercie de vous soucier de mon bien-être mais je préférerais ne pas voir ma vie sentimentale ainsi étalée dans les couloirs de l'entreprise. »

Sur ce, elle quitta d'un pas décidé vers son bureau. La vue d'Adrien et Vanessa l'avait mis hors d'elle, les propos de Cathy ne l'avait certes pas radoucie et elle n'était définitivement pas au bout de ses surprises. Elle entra dans son bureau pour le retrouver décoré entièrement de marguerites, sa fleur préférée. Elle resta figée dans le cadre de la porte à admirer le résultat qui était à couper le souffle. Elle ne se souvenait pas en avoir fait mention à Michel, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour se permettre ce genre de frasque. Et cette personne se tenait à l'instant même, derrière elle, anxieuse de voir le visage de Marinette, attendant le verdict : allait-elle apprécier ou encore une fois, lui reprocher le geste?

Elle marcha jusqu'au centre de son bureau, tourna sur elle-même pour admirer l'œuvre dans sa totalité et elle le vit. À quelques pas de la porte, Adrien Agreste la regardait avec l'air d'un petit garçon qui s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac et il en était totalement adorable. Elle ne savait plus si elle voulait rire ou pleurer, être heureuse ou énervée. La semaine avec Michel, les rêves, les propos de Cathy, la vision de son ex-amant dans les bras de Vanessa, tout cela tourbillonnait dans sa tête en une tempête d'émotion vertigineuse. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire… elle recula de quelques pas en quête de sa chaise et s'y assit un peu sonnée.

Alarmé, Adrien alla rapidement la rejoindre. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et sortit de derrière son dos, une dernière marguerite, une marguerite rose.

« Tu m'as terriblement manqué ma Lady »

Elle le regardait sans le voir, une lueur de panique dans les yeux. Elle ne réussissait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. La journée avait à peine commencé et elle était vidée tellement les émotions la submergeaient. Devant le désarroi de sa collègue Adrien, ne voyait qu'une seule chose à faire. Il se releva et lui pris la main pour qu'elle fasse de même. Et là, il la serra dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, se laissa le droit de bénéficier de la sécurité que signifiait ce refuge. C'était Adrien après tout, ils avaient passés au travers mille et un obstacles ensemble. Elle savait que présentement, rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Des larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues. Sa tête lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas être là, mais son cœur lui dictait le contraire.

Adrien lui embrassa le sommet de la tête, passa doucement les mains dans son dos en signe de réconfort.

« Ne me quitte plus jamais, reste avec moi. »

« Adrien… » Son ton en était un de supplication. Il devait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait tenir cette promesse. Elle avait fait son choix.

« Marinette, Ma Lady, on est fait l'un pour l'autre »

« Adrien s'il te plaît. »

La situation était pratiquement douloureuse. Elle savait qu'elle devait le rejeter mais elle savait aussi que le réconfort dont elle avait besoin suite à cet acte se trouvait exactement là où elle était. Pourquoi rendait-il les choses si compliquées? Elle s'enfouit le nez dans le creux de son épaule et c'est là que la situation prit un tout autre tournant.

Marinette était habituée à l'odeur d'Adrien, elle la connaissait par cœur. C'était comme une drogue pour elle, ça lui calmait généralement les nerfs et lui procurait une sensation de bien-être indescriptible. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison, entre autres, qu'elle devait garder ses distances avec lui et éviter les contacts physiques comme celui-ci. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas l'odeur agréable et réconfortante, c'était tout autre chose, c'était sauvage et féminin... et Marinette savait très bien d'où ça venait. Vanessa... l'image d'elle et Adrien lui revint comme un flash. Elle se décolla subitement, comme si on l'avait pincé.

Le jeune directeur la regarda, totalement désarçonné.

"Mari?"

"Sors, s'il te plait."

"Mais..."

"Adrien!" Elle avait cette fois adopté son ton autoritaire.

Adrien laissa tomber la marguerite au sol et lui tourna le dos. Avant de quitter le bureau, il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle. "Je t'aime Marinette."

Aucune réaction... elle le regarda froidement alors qu'il se tourna de nouveau. Ce n'était que des paroles, elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir... pas cette fois.

Il retourna à son bureau d'un air morose. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu au moment de commander ces fleurs, mais il avait tout de même tenté le coup. Il croisa Cathy dans le corridor et lui fit signe qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Une fois dans son bureau, il referma la porte derrière lui et Plagg sorti de sa cachette.

"Je te l'avais dit."

"Tu sais qu'en général les gens déteste se faire dire ça?"

"Oui mais c'est vrai."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Plagg? Pendant un moment, j'ai senti que peut-être je pourrais la ravoir puis elle a totalement changé de comportement."

"Tu me demandes vraiment de comprendre les humains?"

Il lui fit un regard sévère; son Kwami ne serait définitivement pas d'une grande aide.

Mais qui pourrait l'aider? Qui était assez proche de Marinette pour lui faire entendre raison? Tikki avait déjà failli à la tâche et pourtant, elle était la plus proche confidente de la jeune fille, pratiquement sa conscience. La seule autre personne susceptible de l'aider était Alya… et elle était à l'autre bout du monde. Elle n'avait probablement pas les moyens de se taper un séjour à New-York. Mais lui avait les moyens… Quelle bonne idée!

Marinette tenta de recouvrer ses esprits, Nathalie devait se pointer d'un instant à l'autre pour leur rendez-vous. Mais il était pratiquement impossible pour elle de se calmer totalement. Les fleurs partout dans son bureau lui criaient le nom d'Adrien, lui rappelaient les beaux jours de leur relation. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à agir ainsi alors que quelques minutes avant, il était dans les bras d'une autre femme?

Et parlant du loup, Vanessa se pointa à la porte de la styliste en jetant un regard aux marguerites.

« Bien dis donc, il y va pas de main morte le bel Adrien. »

Marinette ramassa la marguerite rose au sol et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le mannequin.

« Il a laissé ça pour toi. »

La jeune brune la regarda d'un air surpris. « Mais… »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai une rencontre à préparer. »

Elle lui tourna le dos, alla s'asseoir à son bureau et s'intéressa beaucoup plus que nécessaire aux documents qui y étaient empilés. Déconcertée, Vanessa battit en retraite, la marguerite à la main, elle passa devant le bureau de son collègue dont la porte fermée, elle le savait très bien, voulait dire ne pas déranger. Lorsqu'elle croisa la réceptionniste, celle-ci reconnue immédiatement la fleur, c'était, après tout, elle qui l'avait réceptionnée pour le patron.

« Mme Vanessa, votre fleur, c'est… »

« Je sais Cathy. Bonne journée! »

Et elle quitta l'entreprise, laissant derrière elle une demoiselle surexcitée, impatiente de faire passer le mot que Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng avait donné une fleur au mannequin.

Entre-temps, Nathalie était arrivée dans le bureau de Marinette et elle observait avec amusement le décor qui était loin d'être ordinaire. Croisant le regard de son amie, elle leva un sourcil.

« Adrien? »

La styliste soupira. « Qui d'autre? »

« Je trouve ça charmant. »

« Je trouve ça embarrassant. »

« Il a un grand cœur. »

« Un peu trop grand si tu veux mon avis. »

« Je ne serais pas prête à dire cela. »

À ce moment, Marinette remarqua que Nathalie n'était pas dans son état normal. Voir la secrétaire avec un sourire omniprésent aux lèvres, un air un peu dépassé, et une gestuelle plus passionnée était assez déstabilisant.

« Euh… Nathalie, ça va? »

« Très bien pourquoi? »

« Trop bien tu veux dire. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre hier soir et ce matin pour te mettre dans un état pareil. »

« Adrien »

« Quoi Adrien? » Elle ne comprenait définitivement pas.

« Hier soir, il… enfin, tu te rappelles le jeune homme que tu voulais que je contacte, bien je l'ai fait et on a eu quelques sorties. Il est totalement charmant et tellement romantique. Il a demandé à Adrien de lui donner accès à mon appartement et hier soir, il avait préparé un souper pour moi. »

« Wow… Nathalie, c'est vraiment… je sais pas quoi te dire. Tu as raison d'être sur ton nuage. Et puis? »

« Quoi, et puis? »

« Le reste de la soirée. »

Marinette n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, elle verrait Nathalie rougir de la sorte.

« Euh… enfin… euh bien… »

« Je te taquine Nathalie, tu n'as pas à répondre. »

La secrétaire soupira de soulagement.

« De toute façon, vu l'air que tu fais, j'ai aucun doute sur ce qui s'est passé. »

La femme tenta de ne pas se laisser atteindre par les taquineries de sa copine et elle se redonna une contenance.

« Je crois, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, que nous avons des dossiers à réviser ensemble. »

Devant le professionnalisme presque maladif de sa secrétaire, Marinette ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Et c'est partie, dis-moi tout ce que j'ai manqué. »

La journée avait passé très très lentement du côté d'Adrien, lorsqu'il quitta son bureau, c'était avec une seule idée en tête : obtenir des explications de Marinette. Pourquoi l'avait-elle subitement repoussée? Pourquoi avait-il eu l'impression qu'en quelques secondes, elle avait recommencé à le détester? Et pourquoi avait-elle donné sa fleur à Vanessa? Il ne la comprenait plus et ça le troublait profondément.

Il ne s'était pas pointé très souvent à l'appartement de son ancienne copine. Il ne savait même pas si elle était seule. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, il avait besoin de réponses. Lorsqu'il cogna à la porte, elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à lui répondre. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle lui parut plus belle que jamais. Elle avait abandonné les vêtements formels qu'elle portait au boulot et n'était vêtu que d'un court short et une camisole à fine bretelle. Il en avait oublié pourquoi il était là.

Il souffla : « Mari! » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre. Il la fixait dans les yeux quand il commença à s'avancer vers elle. Sans détourner le regard, elle reculait devant sa progression. Elle était hypnotisée par son regard. Elle devrait parler, elle devrait lui dire de partir, de la laisser tranquille. Elle ne le faisait pas, elle n'en avait pas envie.

Les pas d'Adrien se firent plus rapide et il la rejoint rapidement, plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille pour la maintenir près de lui.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ce genre de coup Mari. Me rejeter comme ça, sans raison, alors que tu n'en as clairement pas envie. »

Il avait approché son visage en parlant. Ils se fixaient toujours dans les yeux, leurs souffles s'emmêlant et s'accélérant en même temps que l'espace entre eux diminuait.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? »

« Je… »

« Tu n'as plus envie de moi Ma Lady? »

« Je sais plus… je… »

Ce regard qu'elle avait, ce regard passionné et envoûté à la fois qui précédait généralement des nuits mémorables, il n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer cette chance. Parce qu'il voulait être certain que le geste vienne d'elle, il lui souffla doucement, sensuellement. « Embrasse-moi! »

Il était comme l'hypnotiseur avec sa victime, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas désobéir à ce qu'il commandait. Avidement, elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser longuement, langoureusement. Passant, comme des centaines de fois avant, les mains dans ses boucles blondes, pour en sentir la douceur.

Il passa les mains dans son dos pour la plaquer plus fermement contre lui. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ses lèvres, de ses courbes, de ses soupirs ensorcelants. Il alla lui caresser les fesses doucement, passant les doigts sous le bas de son short, pour lui chatouiller les cuisses.

Elle était dans son élément, coller contre Adrien, au chaud dans ses bras, ses lèvres s'harmonisant aux siennes. Plus rien d'autres ne cheminait vers son cerveau, plus rien d'autres qu'Adrien, ses baisers, ses caresses, sa voix suaves, être bien encore et encore. Elle abandonna la bouche de son amant pour aller déposer des baisers partout sur son visage, sur sa mâchoire, ses oreilles, son cou… et de là vint le flashback. Elle revivait la scène du matin même… la position, la confusion, l'odeur… « Vanessa! »

Elle se décolla et rencontra le regard surpris d'Adrien.

« Quoi? »

« Sors Adrien. » Elle le poussa vers la sortie sans ménagement et referma derrière lui et avec le claquement de la porte vint son réveil.

Elle s'assit dans son lit et croisa le regard inquiet de Tikki.

« Ça va Mari? »

« J'ai… j'ai réussi Tikki. »

« Réussi quoi? »

« Adrien est venu me rejoindre dans mon rêve et j'ai réussi à le repousser. »

« QUOI » Non seulement c'était du jamais vu pour la kwami, mais elle n'était pas certaine que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Un tel résultat ne pouvait que nourrir l'obstination de la jeune fille. C'était mauvais, très très mauvais.

Quelques immeubles plus loin, Adrien s'était aussi assis dans son lit. Se prenant la tête dans les mains, il verbalisa son incompréhension . « Vanessa? » 


	12. Confusion

La chance n'était définitivement pas du côté d'Adrien. Vanessa était partie pour une retraite fermée de 2 semaines, question de se ressourcer avant la grande collection d'hiver. Marinette, pour sa part, semblait être passée maître dans l'art de l'éviter. Résultat, près de 2 semaines étaient passées depuis le fameux rêve où elle avait réussi à le rejeter et le jeune homme n'avait obtenu aucune réponses à ses questions. Vanessa et Marinette… il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, d'autant plus que la styliste en chef était déjà impliquée dans une relation avec Michel.

Sa raison était sur le point de le laisser tomber; il devait à tout prix comprendre ce qui se tramait entre les deux filles sinon, c'était la folie assurée. Dans toutes ces années ensemble, jamais Marinette n'avait laissé d'indice sur une possible attirance envers les femmes. C'était un sujet délicat à discuter mais il devait connaître la vérité et malheureusement, ses tentatives pour la contacter aboutissaient en échec. Il décida donc d'utiliser le seul sujet que la styliste ne pouvait refuser d'aborder avec lui, le travail. C'est par le biais de sa secrétaire qu'il lui avait fait parvenir un avis de convocation pour un entretien sur la collection à venir. Comme le grand défilé de Los Angeles arrivait à grand pas, Marinette ne pouvait lui opposer aucune excuse pour ne pas le rencontrer. Et maintenant, en ce jeudi matin de la fin d'août, il faisait les cent pas dans son bureau en attendant sa collègue. Il sursauta lorsqu'on cognât à sa porte.

Ne tenant plus en place, Plagg se jeta littéralement sur Tikki aussitôt la porte refermée sur les nouvelles arrivées. Les deux kwamis s'éclipsèrent rapidement, laissant au jeune homme le soin d'aborder le sujet délicat. Il n'eût cependant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que la styliste avait déjà sorti ses dossiers et attaqué le pourquoi elle était venue.

« J'ai réussis à mettre la main sur presque tous les croquis pour la collection. Je pense que les couleurs et matériaux que j'ai suggéré ont particulièrement inspirés nos stylistes. Je suis plutôt fière du résultat. Tu veux voir? »

Elle posa les dessins devant lui sur la table. Il les regarda un peu abasourdi, cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois puis les tassa sur le côté du bureau avant de joindre les mains devant lui dans une attitude qu'il voulait un minimum autoritaire.

« Tu n'as pas été facile à rejoindre ces derniers temps. »

« Normal, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Tu sais très bien que ton père en attend beaucoup de ce fameux défilé. J'ai pas intérêt à me rater. »

« Tu sais que le succès de notre collaboration repose, entre autre, sur une bonne communication. »

Elle baissa la tête, là-dessus, il avait raison. Si elle voulait qu'Agreste America ait du succès, il fallait qu'ils travaillent en collaboration étroite, ce qui voulait dire une vision commune, des décisions unanimes et une communication à toute épreuve.

« Je… je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû t'éviter de la sorte. Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« Est-ce trop te demander de répondre à mes questions?

« Si c'est d'ordre personnel, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense… »

« Sois rassurée, ça concerne totalement le travail. »

« Oh… euh d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? »

« Simple. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Vanessa? »

Là-dessus, elle était prise de court. En effet, cela concernait sa vie professionnelle; elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas rester en froid avec le mannequin vedette, le mannequin duquel elle devait s'inspirer pour les pièces maîtresses. Mais avouer sa haine à Adrien, serait lui affirmer qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui et ça, il en était hors de question. Elle détestait particulièrement le mensonge… mais après tout, ne lui avait-il pas lui-même menti concernant sa relation avec Vanessa.

« Non, rien du tout. Pourquoi? »

« Donc si je demande à Vanessa, elle me répondra la même chose? »

Elle repassa en mémoire les différentes interactions qu'elle avait eues avec la demoiselle. Lui avait-elle laissé des indices sur ce qu'elle pensait réellement d'elle? Peut-être, si elle était très perspicace.

« Euh… oui… certainement. »

Elle mentait et il le savait. Elle avait tellement le mensonge en aversion que son corps tout entier la trahissait quand elle osait s'aventurer dans cette avenue.

« Tu es une bien mauvaise menteuse. Tu le sais ça? »

« Ça ne te concerne tout simplement pas. »

« Toute relation entre mes employés me concerne. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de deux éléments clés comme toi et Vanessa. Tu as déjà pensé aux problèmes que cela pourrait vous apporter? »

S'il fallait que les deux jeunes femmes poursuivent cette relation et que ça ne fonctionne pas, ce qui selon lui, était inévitable, il n'osait pas imaginer comment cela se reflèterait sur l'image de l'entreprise.

« Je ne crois pas que tu aies à t'inquiéter pour cela. Tu sais très bien que je suis une fille discrète. Personne n'a besoin de savoir, je ferai comme si de rien était d'accord. »

« Non… non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Et Michel? »

« Quoi Michel? »

« Tu lui en as parlé? »

« Évidemment que non. Ça serait carrément inapproprié. » Pourquoi irait-elle avouer à son copain qu'elle en a après une fille parce qu'elle est trop proche de son ex.

« Moi je crois qu'il a le droit de savoir. »

« Ok, ce qui se passe entre moi et Michel ne te regarde définitivement pas. »

« Ok mais ce qui se passe dans ma boîte, si. Mari, si tu règles pas les choses tout de suite, ça pourrait nous mener au scandale. »

« Tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent tous les jours, personne va en faire de cas. »

Était-elle vraiment sérieuse? Elle pensait vraiment que les magazines ne feraient pas leur chou gras d'une relation gardée secrète entre ces deux femmes dont les visages étaient maintenant connus à travers le pays. Ajouter à cela que l'une des deux était officiellement en couple…

« Tu es dans le monde de la mode ma jolie… vous êtes connues de toute l'industrie et c'est un monde sans pitié. Tu vas devoir faire un choix et rapidement. Toi, moi, Vanessa, Michel… il commence à avoir beaucoup trop de monde dans l'équation. » Il se leva et fit le tour du bureau pour aller poser une main sur son épaule. « Je préférais de loin quand ça ne se résumait qu'à nous deux. »

Elle se leva d'un coup sec et le regarda dans les yeux. « D'accord, je vais régler les choses avec Vanessa. » Elle se radoucit. « Ne lui en parle pas s'il te plait. Laisse-moi faire mon cheminement d'abord. »

« D'accord. »

« Pour ce qui est de Michel, ça ne concerne que nous deux et je ne veux plus que tu t'en mêles. »

Les yeux d'Adrien s'assombrirent. Acquiescer à cette demande voulait dire deux choses. D'abord, au nom de la solidarité masculine, il trouvait navrant pour Michel que cette histoire ne lui échappe. Enfin, pour son propre profit, une rupture entre Marinette et son copain lui redonnait le champ libre pour la courtiser; enfin si on oubliait Vanessa. C'est à contrecœur qu'il lui répondit.

« Promis. »

« Il y a peut-être beaucoup de monde dans l'équation, mais tu as ta part de responsabilité là-dedans. » Elle fit une pile bien nette avec les divers dossiers et la plaça au milieu du bureau du directeur. « Et il n'y aura plus jamais que nous deux, désolée. Je te laisse jeter un coup d'œil à tout cela. Je reviendrai en discuter plus tard, pour l'instant, je dois prendre l'air. »

Elle sortit vivement du bureau du directeur, passa devant la réceptionniste en un éclair et alla marcher sans but dans les rues de New-York. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce poste déjà? Elle était loin de chez elle, sans allié, sans famille pour la réconforter. Chaque confrontation avec Adrien devenait un poids incommensurable à porter. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la haine qu'elle portait à Vanessa soit à ce point évidente que même Adrien, le garçon qui n'avait rien vu de ses sentiments pour lui au collège, s'en était aperçu.

Elle tournait en rond sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller pour se calmer les nerfs, pour se ressourcer. Déjà plus de trois mois qu'elle était à New-York et elle ne s'était toujours pas créer de point d'ancrage, elle n'avait pas d'endroit où elle pouvait simplement s'asseoir et juste penser. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais tenté de se lier à cette ville, comme si ce n'était qu'une passade dans sa vie, un arrêt nécessaire mais temporaire dans son cheminement. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne souhaitait pas réellement bâtir sa carrière ici. Mais pourquoi était-elle là? Ce fût seule dans les rues de la Grosse Pomme, relevant la tête en quête du ciel bleu pour remarquer que les édifices avoisinants en cachaient la plus grande partie, qu'elle eut d'un coup le mal du pays.

Qu'aurait-elle fait si elle avait été à Paris? Un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit, la seule personne qui avait toujours les mots pour la faire rire. Elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro d'Alya. C'était la fin de l'après-midi à Paris, avec un peu de chance, sa meilleure amie répondrait.

« Tiens tiens, si c'est pas la grande voyageuse qui appelle. »

« Alya, je tiens pu le coup. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mari? »

« Je sais pas Alya… c'est le travail… c'est… c'est cette ville trop grande, trop bruyante… c'est… c'est… »

« Adrien. »

« NON. pas Adrien… enfin, je crois pas. Je sais plus… Aide-moi Alya. »

« Ma chérie, tu penses beaucoup trop d'accord. Tu vas m'écouter bien attentivement et faire tout ce que je te dis. Tu es où? »

« Je sais pas, dans une rue… »

« Ok, tu vas doucement marcher en regardant autour de toi, je suis certaine que tu vas trouver un café bien sympa où aller t'asseoir. Dès que tu as trouvé, tu me rappelles, d'accord? »

Marinette ne mit que quelques minutes avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Le petit café européen avait l'air sympathique et les pâtisseries en vitrine lui donnaient l'eau à la bouche. Quand elle fût bien installée à une table avec un latté et un croissant, elle recontacta sa copine.

« Hey, tu as trouvé? »

« Oui. »

« Comment ça s'appelle? »

« Le petit café »

« Le petit café? Tout simplement? »

« Oui. C'est assez sympa. C'est une française qui tient boutique, elle est vraiment géniale. Merci pour l'idée. »

« Y'a pas de quoi. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Je sais pas Alya, je me sens tellement loin, tellement petite, tellement insignifiante. »

« Attends une minute, c'est la styliste en chef de Agreste America qui parle? Tu crois que Gabriel t'a choisi pour tes beaux yeux? »

« Je commence à en douter? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Je sais pas, Adrien… il est si… »

« Ah je savais que le beau blond avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. »

« Oui mais pas au sens que tu le crois. J'ai fait une croix dessus, j'ai Michel maintenant. »

« Ah oui le beau Michel, j'ai bien hâte que tu me le présentes. Mais je sais déjà qu'il est pas fait pour toi. »

« Alya! » Elle eut un ton d'avertissement.

« Je sais que tu veux pas l'entendre, mais ma belle tu dois te faire à l'idée, y'a que Adrien pour te rendre heureuse. »

« Je suis parfaitement heureuse avec Michel. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles en panique. »

« Oui… non… enfin, si Adrien pouvait juste lâcher prise. »

« Pourquoi, pour que tu te sentes encore plus seule et perdue. Je te jure ma belle que si tu te laissais aller dans les bras de ton bel Adrien, peu importe l'endroit où tu serais sur terre, tu te sentirais chez toi. »

Les paroles de la rousse firent frissonner Marinette. Pendant un moment, elle s'imagina s'abandonner dans les bras d'Adrien. Juste être contre lui, écouter son cœur battre, sentir son parfum et ne plus rien faire d'autre. Puis elle se secoua et se rappela sa dernière expérience… l'odeur de Vanessa.

« Plus maintenant… »

« Tu as essayé peut-être. »

« Justement oui et ce n'était plus mon bel Adrien… c'était le bel Adrien d'un autre, de pleins d'autres. »

« Mari, il a besoin de toi, comme tu as besoin de lui. »

« Je n'ai plus besoin de lui. Mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi. Oh Alya si tu savais comme tu me manques. »

« Patience, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles? »

« Adrien te l'as pas dit. »

« Dit quoi? »

« Nino et moi, on vient passer un mois à New-York. »

« QUOI? QUAND? »

« On arrive dans deux semaines. »

« C'est trop génial Alya, on va se faire des virées de magasinage et des cinés et on va… attends une minute. C'est pas génial du tout, je vais être en plein branle-bas de combat pour le défilé de Los Angeles. »

« Je sais, je pourrai t'aider à passer au travers. Crois-moi, c'est pour le mieux. »

« Tu sais que je t'adores. Oh! »

« Quoi? »

La clochette de la porte avait retentie, annonçant un nouveau client. Curieuse Marinette avait relevé la tête pour rencontrer les yeux émeraudes de son ancienne flamme.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici. »

« Oh, il est arrivé. Je vous laisse en tête à tête alors. »

« QUOI? Alya! »

« Hey c'est pas parce que vous n'êtes plus ensemble qu'il n'est pas la meilleure personne pour te remonter le moral. Oublie le passé, oublie Michel, oublie les filles qui sont passées dans son lit. Oublie même que vous avez été un couple. Profite juste de ce moment pour te confier et rire avec Adrien, un de tes meilleurs amis… ton chaton. »

Alya avait raison. Au-delà de leurs relations amoureuses, Adrien/Chat Noir avait toujours été là pour elle.

« ok! »

« J'arrive bientôt. D'ici là, tient le coup. »

« Ouais… à plus. »

« À plus… »

« Oh et Alya ! »

« Oui? »

« Merci. Tu es vraiment la meilleure meilleure amie du monde. »

« Je sais. »

Elle raccrocha et porta toute son attention au jeune homme qui se tenait maintenant debout devant sa table.

« Hey! »

« Hey. Je vais me chercher un café et on pourra discuter. Tu veux? »

« Ouais. »

Devant un café et une pâtisserie qui goutait la France, les deux jeunes gens oublièrent un instant leurs désaccords. Marinette se permit de vider dans l'oreille d'un Adrien attentif, l'ensemble de ses doutes, de ses chagrins, de ses peurs. Elle omit évidemment le sujet des relations amoureuses mais avait amplement de sujet de stress pour que le garçon puisse s'inquiéter du bien-être de son amie. En avait-elle trop sur les épaules? Se mettait-elle trop de pression? Avait-il réellement pris le temps de poser les gestes pour qu'elle se sente chez elle ou avait-il simplement été égoïste et pensé à son propre bonheur en tentant de la reconquérir?

Après une bonne heure de discussion, ils sortirent du café en paix. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'immeuble qui abritait Agreste America. Avant d'y entrer, Marinette se tourna vers Adrien. « Pour Vanessa… je… je vais régler les choses. »

Il passa les bras autour de sa taille et lui fit un baiser sur le front avant de la regarder dans les yeux pour lui dire.

« Hey… tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur. »

Puis ils entrèrent.

Une telle scène ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu. C'est donc une photo de ce chaste baiser qui ressorti une semaine plus tard dans les journaux à potins, questionnant par le fait même une possible reprise de leur relation amoureuse.


	13. La tempête

Marinette marchait de long en large dans son appartement. Depuis que Nathalie lui avait apporté la revue offensante, elle ne tenait plus en place. Elle était toujours restée prudente, elle s'était toujours assurée de ne pas se laisser prendre au jeu des journalistes par rapport à sa vie privée. Un copain sérieux, pas d'esclandre, aucune déclaration inappropriée, elle s'assurait qu'il n'y aurait rien à lui reprocher et voilà qu'un simple goûter avec son patron s'était transformé en rumeur d'infidélité.

Bien évidemment, aussitôt qu'il avait eu vent du fameux article, Michel lui avait téléphoné pour entendre sa version. Il avait été rassurant et compréhensif, il connaissait le monde de la mode, il savait comment chaque détail était scruté à la loupe, comment un simple petit geste prenait des proportions inimaginables. Par contre, il était aussi conscient que les rumeurs véhiculées par ce genre de magazine cachaient souvent un fond de vérité et il voulait entendre les faits de la bouche de sa copine. Marinette avait refusé de discuter de tout cela au téléphone, elle voulait avoir cette conversation en personne.

Tikki la regardait d'un air anxieux teinté d'espoir et d'une pointe de culpabilité. Peut-être cette situation était-elle l'opportunité pour enfin mettre un terme à sa relation avec Michel. Évidemment, ce n'était pas un souhait bien honorable mais en même temps, c'était pour le bien de sa protégée. Adrien était sa moitié, son yin, la contrepartie nécessaire à son équilibre. Malheureusement, la principale concernée ne le voyait pas du tout du même œil et elle l'exprimait avec conviction alors qu'elle maugréait en arpentant la pièce.

« C'est pire qu'une malédiction Tikki. Est-ce que je dois vraiment vivre avec le fantôme de notre relation toute ma vie? C'est quoi cette façon d'agir… de penser… de…. de…. enfin, je veux dire, ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire. »

« De qui est-ce que tu parles Marinette? »

« Les journalistes Tikki… les journalistes. Ils ont vraiment aucun respect pour la vie privée des autres. Depuis quand un baiser sur le front est-il considéré comme un geste amoureux de toute façon? Est-ce qu'ils le savent qu'ils peuvent carrément foutre ma vie amoureuse en l'air? Adrien Agreste par ci, Adrien Agreste par-là. Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment qu'un seul homme sur toute la terre? Non mais! »

Tikki ne répondit pas à cette question. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Adrien Agreste sur terre… Mais dans le petit monde gravitant autour de Marinette, il était primordial qu'elle le considère comme le souverain de son royaume. La petite kwami ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. La bonne nouvelle était qu'Alya arriverait en renfort dans une semaine. Elle ne serait pas de trop pour remettre Marinette sur la bonne voie, lui faire comprendre la vraie nature de la gente masculine et la rassurer par rapport à son exclusivité dans le cœur d'Adrien. Elle devait comprendre que le corps d'un garçon agissait indépendamment de son cœur. Adrien n'avait qu'une seule fille dans la peau, peu importe le nombre de candidates qui étaient passées dans son lit. Alya comprenait tout ça, elle connaissait Adrien, elle connaissait la portée de leur relation et il fallait espérer qu'elle trouverait les bons arguments.

« Ok Marinette, ça sert à rien de se mettre dans un état pareil. Attends un peu de voir ce que Michel en pense. Peut-être que ce n'est pas si pire que ça. »

« Pas si pire que ça. Mais Tikki, mets-toi à sa place, comment est-ce que tu penses qu'il se sent. La presse insinue que je l'ai trahi, pour lui c'est la honte totale. »

« Il est toujours possible de démentir les rumeurs. Nathalie peut surement t'aider avec tout ça. Tu vois les choses pires qu'elles le sont vraiment, tu devrais… »

Marinette ne sut pas ce qu'elle devrait faire puisqu'on cognait maintenant à la porte et que Tikki s'était réfugiée hors de vue. C'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle ouvrit la porte à son copain et elle lui jetât un regard désolé auquel il répondit avec un sourire.

« Michel, je… »

Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour la faire taire.

« Hey, on s'assoit et on en discute tranquillement d'accord? »

Elle hochât la tête. Michel était vraiment un amour. C'est blotti dans les bras de son copain qu'elle lui fit le récit de cette fameuse journée où elle avait confié ses craintes à Adrien. Elle ne jugea pas bon de mentionner l'élément déclencheur à son angoisse, elle ne pouvait certainement pas lui avouer sa rancœur envers Vanessa et la requête d'Adrien à ce sujet. Cela serait trop compromettant pour elle et blessant pour le jeune homme. Pourtant, ce dernier avait tout de même l'air un peu chagriné au moment où elle termina son récit.

"Donc, si je résume, vous étiez dans ce café ensemble simplement parce que tu avais le mal du pays et que tu avais besoin d'une oreille attentive."

"Exactement."

"Il n'y a rien de bien compromettant là-dedans."

"Non... bien sûr que non."

"Et ce baiser était un innocent geste d'amitié"

"C'est ça."

"Inutile d'en faire toute une histoire alors."

"Heu Michel?"

"Oui."

"C'est moi ou tu sembles pas convaincu de ce que tu dis."

"Non pas du tout, c'est juste que..."

"Que..."

"Et bien, c'est pas grand-chose en fait, mais je pensais que, étant ton copain, si tu avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, tu te serais tourné vers moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire non?"

"Oh Michel, bien sûr que je le sais. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que Adrien et moi, enfin, ça remonte à tellement loin... et aussi, et bien, il représente un peu de la France pour moi. Puis, lui et moi, tu vois, sans que nous soyons de nouveau un couple, et bien, il y aura toujours une espèce de complicité entre nous deux..."

"Une complicité? À vie? Je veux dire, tu es hyper talentueuse Marinette. La collection d'automne c'est tout toi. Tu n'as pas à t'accrocher à la marque Agreste toute ta vie, tu es capable de tout cela par toi-même."

"C'est plus compliqué que ça Michel..."

"Alors explique-moi."

"T'expliquer... c'est que..."

"Oui, explique-moi sous quel prétexte Adrien Agreste peut-il espérer faire partie de ta vie inconditionnellement."

"Je... je peux pas."

"Tu ne peux pas."

"Non, désolé."

Il se leva brusquement et elle lui attrapa la main pour le retenir.

"Michel, toi et moi, je veux vraiment mais vraiment que ça marche. Je... je t'… apprécie vraiment mais vraiment beaucoup. Il faut cependant que tu acceptes cet espèce de... lien… disons entre Adrien et moi. Lui et moi, c'est du passé question vie amoureuse. Mais je ne vois pas le jour où il sortira définitivement de ma vie. J'espère simplement que tu comprends et que tu tiennes assez à moi pour passer par-dessus tout ça."

Il se tourna lentement vers elle et, voyant les larmes qui coulaient lentement sur ses joues, son regard s'adoucit; elle était sincère.

"Je... j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser à tout ça. Je te rappelle ce soir, tu veux?"

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête avant qu'il ne se retourne et sorte de l'appartement. Dès que la porte fut refermée derrière lui, elle enfonça la tête dans un coussin pour y pleurer une bonne dizaine de minutes. En ce moment même, elle était épuisée, écœurée, impuissante. Elle était dans cet état d'esprit où tout semblait noir et sans issu. Sa relation avec Adrien était devenu un vrai cauchemar. Elle envisageait même la possibilité de démissionner pour enfin retrouver un semblant de liberté. Mais il resterait toujours Chat Noir... et elle était Ladybug... Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se surprit à regretter son statut de superhéroïne.

Malgré que la journée fût à peine commencé, malgré qu'elle aurait dû présentement être en route vers le travail, elle était trop épuisée pour se battre contre quoi que ce soit. Elle se laissa gagné par le sommeil.

Chez lui, Adrien sortait à peine de la douche lorsqu'un agréable malaise le prit. Il fit quelques pas pour atteindre son lit et s'y assit, la tête dans les mains pour se calmer. Puis il l'entendit. Au début, il fût un peu effrayé mais rapidement, il comprit ce qui se passait. Il l'avait vécu auparavant. Il se souvenait des premiers jours suivants leur rupture; il lui arrivait alors d'entendre Marinette pleurer de désespoir, murmurer péniblement son nom. Plus le temps passait, plus les manifestations s'espaçaient jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait plus du tout.

Mais là c'était différent, c'était de la frustration qu'il ressentait. Marinette avait besoin de lui... enfin inconsciemment. Mais il savait très bien qu'elle refuserait toutes manifestations physiques de réconfort. Au lieu de lutter contre l'invasion, comme il l'aurait fait il y a plus d'un an, alors qu'il essayait de l'oublier, il se laissa aller à la sensation. Il s'étendit doucement sur le dos et accueillit le phénomène avec sérénité. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le rêve.

Il se rassit tranquillement et elle était là, devant lui, le visage barbouillé de larme.

"Ah, vient là Bugginette. Ça va aller."

Il l'attira dans ses bras et l'enferma dans une étreinte douce mais puissante. Il y faisait circuler tout ce qu'il avait d'amour pour cette jeune femme extraordinaire.

"Tu sais ma Lady, tu essaies tellement que tout et tout le monde soit parfait autour de toi que tu oublies souvent que toi aussi tu as droit au bonheur."

En sécurité dans ses bras, elle s'était remise à pleurer.

"Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, j'ai des défauts comme tout le monde. Mais si tu pouvais m'expliquer ce que je dois faire pour me laisser une autre chance."

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il était toujours vêtu que de sa simple serviette et Marinette était debout entre ses genoux, en tenue légère. Il concentrait tous ses efforts à ne pas se laisser distraire par cela. Ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment.

"Il n'y a jamais eu que toi dans ma vie Mari... je ne suis même pas capable de concevoir que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Et je ne comprends pas comment tu peux accueillir un autre homme dans ton cœur."

Elle devait le dire, il le savait peut-être déjà, mais elle devait se libérer de se poison qui la torturait. Elle se détacha légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu oublies Vanessa."

"Allez ma Lady, tu n'es pas sérieuse. Vanessa ce n'est qu'une passade non?"

Et il avait le culot de lui affirmer qu'il y avait bien quelque chose entre eux deux.

"Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire."

"Hein?"

"Si toi et Vanessa ce n'est qu'une passade."

"Moi et Vanessa... mais je croyais que c'était toi et Vanessa."

Ce coup-ci elle se défit carrément et recula de quelques pas avec un regard effrayé.

"Quoi?"

"Toi et Vanessa... bon sang, on a discuté l'autre jour des sentiments que tu avais pour elle."

Elle n'avait toujours pas l'air de comprendre mais pour lui les choses commençaient à s'éclaircir.

"Mari... Vanessa... tu sais qu'elle est gaie hein?"

Elle écarquillât les yeux d'horreur. « QUOI! »

"J'en conclue que non, tu ne le savais pas."

Elle tomba en mode panique. Elle se mit à marcher de long en large dans la chambre du garçon qui s'était maintenant levé pour la réconforter. Mais elle ne se laissât pas approcher.

"Et moi tout ce temps, je croyais que toi... que Vanessa... que vous."

"Mari, ne me dis pas que tu croyais qu'on couchait ensemble."

Elle s'arrêta net de marcher et se tourna en sa direction.

"OUI, BIEN SUR QUE OUI. Je veux dire, elle a tout le temps les mains sur toi et ces baisers tout le temps..."

Malgré le côté dramatique de l'histoire, Adrien ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Sa réaction déstabilisa Marinette au point où elle leva sa garde et il put s'en approcher aisément pour la reprendre dans ses bras.

"Définitivement ma Lady, tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre."

Sous le choc, elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

"Au moment d'engager Vanessa, je cherchais surtout une fille avec qui, justement, je n'aurais pas ce genre de conflit. Elle est devenue ma plus grande amie ici... jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et que je me mette à espérer que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous. Je t'aime Mari, je n'ai jamais aimé que toi."

Il la décolla et passa un doigt sous son menton. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle.

"Je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre."

Et il l'embrassa. Cette fois-ci, elle ne le repoussa pas et ils purent profiter de l'instant pendant de longues secondes. Mais une sonnerie vint tout de même mettre fin à leur moment.

Alors que son téléphone sonnait pour la deuxième fois, Marinette se réveilla en sursaut. C'était Michel. Se sentant un peu coupable du rêve qu'elle venait de quitter, elle décida de répondre pour avoir meilleure conscience.

"Allo."

"Mari... c'est moi. Tu... tu avais raison. Je tiens beaucoup à toi et... enfin, on a tous notre passé, on a tous notre réalité. Alors, si tu es d'accord aussi, je veux bien qu'on se donne la chance d'être heureux ensemble... avec ou sans Adrien Agreste dans le décor."

"Oh...Euh, oui bien sûr. Parfait." Pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas aussi heureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

"Tu es certaine? Tu as l'air un peu étrange."

"OUI...oui, je viens de me réveiller. Désolé. Je suis contente, très contente. Je... je suis en retard… pour le bureau. Je me suis endormie. Je dois me préparer et y aller. On se voit là-bas, d'accord."

"Oui d'accord, à plus."

"À plus."

Elle regarda longuement son téléphone après avoir raccroché. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré non? Alors pourquoi le souvenir des lèvres d'Adrien lui paraissait plus satisfaisant que ce coup de fil? Et merde…


	14. Alya à la rescousse

Nathalie se promenait de long en large dans sa chambre en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se ronger les ongles. David, avec qui elle sortait depuis un bon mois, la regardait faire impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour la soulager de ce stress intense, rien sauf être à ses côtés et attendre que la tempête se calme. C'avait été une des craintes de la secrétaire : comment un homme parviendrait-il à gérer l'angoisse qu'elle vivait face à son travail? Mais David était parfait : jamais il ne lui avait fait sentir que cela le dérangeait, bien au contraire, il trouvait important qu'elle ait quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer dans les mauvaises journées. Il avait rapidement découvert la femme extraordinaire qu'elle était et il trouvait injuste qu'un simple travail réussisse à la mettre dans tous ses états.

« C'est cette histoire d'Adrien et Marinette qui t'inquiète. »

« Non… enfin… oui, peut-être… un peu. »

« Ça ne te concerne même pas Nath. Laisse-les s'arranger. »

« C'est mon travail de régler ce genre de situation, c'est juste que… »

« Juste que quoi? »

« M. Agreste ne sera pas d'accord. Il ne veut pas que Marinette poursuive cette relation. Mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Même si je sais bien qu'Adrien est le meilleur garçon pour elle… je… je ne peux pas la forcer à le voir. »

Il éclata de rire. « Et en quoi est-ce qu'Adrien ferait un meilleur parti dis-moi? »

« Ne te moque pas de moi, tu ne les as jamais vu ensemble. Tu comprendrais… c'est juste comme ça que les choses doivent être. »

« Et pourquoi la demoiselle a-t-elle des objections? »

« Des bagatelles. Adrien a couché avec quelques filles dans l'année suivant leur rupture et elle ne peut s'enlever de la tête qu'il aurait plutôt du tout faire pour la reconquérir. »

David ria de plus belle. « Un scénario parfait pour un soap de fin d'après-midi. »

« Il n'y a rien de drôle. Ça me complique la vie… je… »

Il se leva pour aller la serrer dans ses bras. « Nath, ma belle. Si ce job ne te convient plus, démissionne, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas de doute que tu trouveras très facilement ailleurs. Il ne peut rien faire contre cela, c'est dans tes droits. »

À la seule pensée de la réaction de Gabriel Agreste, la femme sursauta et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de réaction et David commençait à s'inquiéter de la relation qu'entretenait sa copine avec son employeur. « Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Nathalie, qu'est-ce qui te fais si peur. »

Elle reprit son calme rapidement, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à de tels moments de faiblesses. S'il fallait qu'elle trahisse le secret de son patron, la vengeance serait terrible. Il fallait qu'elle reste forte, sa vie en dépendait. Elle prit une bonne respiration et cet air indifférent qui exaspérait le jeune homme. « Rien… tout va bien. C'est mon employeur, c'est normal que je veuille être à la hauteur, c'est tout. »

Elle se défit de l'étreinte et quitta se préparer. David fit un soupir, quand elle levait cette barrière, il n'y avait plus rien à tirer d'elle. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à mettre le doigt sur ce qui cloche. Une espèce d'enquêteur, de journaliste, quelqu'un qui a un don pour soutirer l'information à n'importe qui. Il allait trouver, il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'était déjà beaucoup trop attaché à cette femme et il ne voulait que son bonheur.

La veille, Michel était resté à coucher chez Marinette et cette dernière était maintenant pleinement réveillée, à regarder le plafond et à se demander dans quoi elle s'était encore embarquée. Avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, ses idées étaient plus claires et elle s'en voulait. Elle avait, une fois de plus, tomber sous le charme d'Adrien et sa raison la torturait. Alors que l'homme à ses côtés semblait toujours profondément endormi, elle empoigna son sac et quitta vers le salon.

« Tikki? »

La petite kwami toujours bien endormie dans le fonds du sac, ouvrait péniblement les yeux.

« Marinette, il est bien trop tôt. »

« Je sais mais je n'arrive plus à dormir. Je dois parler à quelqu'un. »

« Pourquoi pas Michel? »

« Je peux pas parler de cela avec lui. »

« Il pourrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

« J'ai bien fermé la porte, impossible qu'il sorte de la chambre sans que je ne l'entende. »

La petite kwami sorti de son refuge à contrecœur pour aller s'installer dans les mains de sa protégée.

« C'est Adrien, c'est ça? »

« Je me suis encore laissé avoir Tikki. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas capable de me débarrasser de lui? »

« L'amour n'est pas une tromperie Marinette. Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin t'avouer que tu l'aimes et que c'est tout. »

« J'aime Michel. »

« Peut-être mais Adrien et toi, c'est… Oh Marinette, ne me fais pas te réexpliquer tout cela encore une fois. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

« Mais il est quand même allé voir ailleurs. »

« Toi aussi Marinette. »

La styliste la regarda avec un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension.

« Tu es avec Michel depuis quelques mois déjà et pourtant, impossible de supprimer Adrien de ta vie. Et si c'était la même chose pour Adrien. Si il avait essayé de trouver à nouveau une personne qui allait combler le vide que votre rupture a causé et n'a jamais réussi. Tu n'es pas dans sa tête Marinette, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent. N'oublie pas l'histoire de Vanessa.»

La jeune fille se renfrogna. Elle détestait quand Tikki avait raison.

« Tu devrais redonner une chance à Adrien, te redonner une chance d'être heureuse. »

« Mais je suis avec Michel. »

« Vous ne serez pas le premier couple à rompre. »

« Oui mais hier encore, je le suppliais pratiquement de rester avec moi et il a accepté malgré le fait qu'Adrien fasse toujours partie de ma vie. Je peux pas agir ainsi une journée et le laisser tomber le lendemain. Il m'a prouvé sa loyauté. »

« Il va s'en remettre Marinette. »

« Et on doit rencontrer Nathalie aujourd'hui au sujet de ce qui sera dit aux journalistes. Je ne peux pas arriver comme cela et lui dire : c'est bon, dis aux journalistes qu'ils ont raison. » Elle se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large. « Et je n'ai même pas tout réglé avec Adrien de toute façon… et … et si je reporte la réunion avec Nathalie, Michel va se douter que j'hésite. En même temps, si j'annonce aux journalistes que mon couple avec Michel est bien solide, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber comme cela, deux jours plus tard…»

« Marinette, tu m'étourdis à marcher comme cela, assis-toi. »

Elle s'arrêta tout net et se tourna vers la kwami. « Tikki, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois poursuivre ma relation avec Michel, c'est une question d'honneur. Et, je l'aime bien Michel, je ne veux pas lui faire mal. De toute façon, Adrien a eu sa chance et il l'a gâché. »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Tikki se réfugia dans le sac de Marinette.

« À qui tu parles comme ça? »

« Errrgg.. je pensais tout haut. »

« Tu es tôt. »

« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. »

Il la regarda un instant, il la trouvait si belle. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. « Tu viens un peu te coller dans le lit. »

Elle répondit à son sourire. « Bien sûr. »

La situation ne plaisait à personne. Suite à une conférence de presse où Marinette et Adrien avaient tous deux affirmé qu'ils ne formaient pas un couple, la tension était plus que palpable dans les bureaux d'Agreste America.

David était plus que jamais inquiet pour sa douce. Gabriel Agreste n'avait pas manqué de faire part de son mécontentement à Nathalie aussitôt qu'il avait appris que la styliste poursuivait sa relation avec Michel. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien pousser sa copine à demeurer à l'emploi de ce tyran, mais il avait entendu Marinette parler de son amie journaliste qui débarquerait d'une journée à l'autre à New-York, il avait bien l'intention de la mettre sur le cas.

Adrien qui avait vécu sur son petit nuage pendant toute une journée avait vite déchanté quand sa styliste en chef lui avait mentionné la conférence de presse. Depuis, il était maussade avec tous les employés. Il savait très bien que les sentiments de Marinette envers lui avaient de nouveau été éveillés. Il avait espéré, à tort, que cela la ramènerait à lui. Mais elle avait choisi de demeurer avec Michel.

Ce dernier sentait que quelque chose tracassait sa copine depuis le fameux article. C'est elle qui l'avait pratiquement supplié de donner une chance à leur couple. Pourtant, il sentait qu'elle n'y mettait plus autant d'ardeur qu'auparavant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait la déboussoler à ce point mais il était certain qu'Adrien Agreste avait quelque chose à y voir.

De son côté, Marinette se sentait coupable. Elle voyait bien que personne ne semblait satisfait du dénouement de la situation. Elle avait fait le choix de rester avec Michel parce que c'est ce qui lui semblait le plus logique… mais son cœur et sa tête ne s'adressait plus la parole depuis. Tikki lui avait largement fait part de sa désapprobation et même Plagg était venu lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure une après-midi où elle était seule dans son bureau. Il n'y avait qu'avec Vanessa que les choses s'arrangeaient. Marinette avait daigné s'excuser de son comportement envers le mannequin et en quelques jours, elle s'était rendu compte que la grande brune était une personne extraordinaire. Pourtant, tout aussi merveilleuse que Vanessa pouvait être, elle restait loyale à Adrien et ne s'était pas gênée pour passer un message peu subtile à la styliste en chef.

C'est dans cette atmosphère peu conviviale que Nino et Alya déboulèrent entre les murs de la compagnie. Ils étaient arrivés un jour plus tôt que ce qu'ils avaient annoncé, question de prendre tout le monde par surprise. Mais ce fût au grand bonheur de Marinette qui s'était levé du pied gauche et n'avait rien vécu de bon dans cette journée jusqu'à ce qu'Alya passe la porte de son bureau. Le nez fourré dans une pile de design à réviser pour leur version finale, Marinette n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux, croyant que c'était Nathalie qui venait régler je ne sais quel dossier.

Alya s'éclaircit la gorge. « Hum hum… pardonnez-moi mademoiselle la styliste en chef… »

« ALYA! »

Marinette se leva d'un trait et sauta au cou de sa meilleure amie, les entraînant toutes les deux dans une chute spectaculaire. Les deux amies prirent cette mauvaise fortune en riant et se firent la bise, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu devais arriver demain. »

« C'est ce que je t'ai fait croire. Tu n'es pas contente? »

« Contente, tu es la plus belle chose que la vie m'apporte ces temps-ci. »

« Disons plutôt, la plus belle chose que tu veux bien accepter. »

Marinette lui fit un regard d'avertissement. Alya éclatât de rire.

« Mais on peut toujours en parler plus tard. Pour l'instant, je viens te sortir de tes gros dossiers hostiles pour le lunch. Nino est allé chercher Adrien. »

« Oh Alya, mais je n'ai pas le temps, je… »

« Tut tut tut… pas d'excuse, tu viens avec moi. »

Elle la tira par le bras, laissant peu de chance à Marinette de protester alors qu'elle regardait d'un air anxieux la pile sur son bureau. Elle devrait faire du temps supplémentaire ce soir-là pour que la confection commence le lendemain tel que prévu. Mais en attendant, elle devait s'avouer que de passer du temps avec Alya et Nino lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et elle ne savait pas encore à quel point.

C'était la première fois depuis plus d'un an que les quatre meilleurs amis se retrouvaient à la même table et c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ils discutaient et plaisantaient comme au bon vieux temps. Toujours aussi entremetteuse, Alya s'était arrangée pour que Marinette et Adrien soient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et contre toute attente, sa stratégie portait fruit. La styliste paraissait plus détendue que jamais au côté du grand blond. Parfois prise dans l'intensité de la conversation, elle lui prenait la main ou lui effleurait la cuisse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher ces réflexes qui les ramenait à Paris, lorsque l'amour faisait partie de leur vocabulaire commun.

À chaque fois qu'elle se surprenait à poser de tels gestes, elle se ravisait rapidement. La culpabilité s'emparait alors d'elle jusqu'au moment où la gaieté contagieuse d'Alya lui faisait oublier tout souci. L'heure de lunch perdura au-delà de ce qui était prévu mais un coup de fil ramena vite Marinette à la réalité. C'était Michel.

Alors qu'elle sortait pour aller discuter dans un endroit moins bruyant, Adrien passa de parfaitement heureux à profondément triste. Alya ne manqua rien de ce changement d'humeur. Elle fit un regard entendu à Nino qui se leva pour aller à la salle de bain et prit la place de Marinette aux côtés du directeur.

« Hey beau blond… tu t'en fais pour rien. »

« J'étais si près du but Alya… »

« Je sais. J'aurais pourtant juré que cet article aurait arrangé la situation. »

Adrien la regarda soudainement d'un autre œil.

« C'était toi? »

« Qui d'autre aurait pu savoir dans quel état vous étiez ce jour-là! »

« Mais comment? »

« Entre journaliste, on se rend toujours de petits services tu sais. »

Adrien éclata de rire. « Tu m'étonneras toujours. » Puis son humeur redevint maussade. « Mais il y a peu de chose à l'épreuve de l'entêtement de Marinette. »

« Hey, Nino et moi on est là. Puis y'a Tikki aussi. On va tout arranger. Je ne pars pas d'ici tant que vous n'êtes pas le petit couple chéri de Agreste America. Je t'en fais la promesse. »


	15. Cette soirée où

Alya essayait de garder son calme vis-à-vis sa meilleure amie, mais elle pouvait être tellement désespérante par bout. Et le fait que le grand défilé de Los Angeles approchait à grand pas ne la rendait certes pas plus agréable. Il donnait cependant de bonnes raisons à la journaliste pour réunir les deux héros sans la présence de Michel.

Il y avait plus d'une semaine qu'elle était à New-York et, bien sûr, elle avait rencontré le jeune mannequin. Oh, il était bel homme, gentil, intelligent, il aurait fait un excellent copain pour Marinette. Mais selon le point de vue de la rousse, le cœur de son amie n'était pas à prendre; enfin, pas par quiconque ne s'appelle pas Adrien Agreste.

Mais pour ce soir, il n'y avait pas de crainte à y avoir car le Québécois ne serait pas là. Alya avait convaincu Marinette que le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de la pression causée par l'évènement imminent, était de s'enfermer dans le grand appartement du directeur pour y profiter de la créativité collective du petit groupe. Le groupe en question était composé de Marinette et Adrien, bien sûr, mais il y avait aussi Alya, Nino, Nathalie et David. Les vêtements étaient en cours de confection, mais il restait à planifier le défilé en tant que tel. Les mannequins, les chansons, les accessoires, tout était encore à déterminer.

Michel avait protesté au moment d'être écarté de cette soirée mais Marinette avait été ferme, en tant qu'employé de l'entreprise, il serait injuste qu'il puisse avoir accès à de telles informations avant ses pairs. Il avait capitulé, la mine boudeuse, étant parfaitement conscient des individus présents lors de cette réunion et des combinaisons qui en résultaient. Il avait beau avoir accepté son patron comme faisant partie intégrante de la vie de sa copine, il ne s'en réjouissait pas pour autant. Quelque part, il commençait à se dire que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire. Mais était-il prêt à laisser aller Marinette? Ce serait tout un sacrifice.

Alya était arrivée avec des bouteilles du vin préféré de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait très bien qu'une Marinette enivrée, ne serait-ce que légèrement, aurait de la difficulté à résister au charme du grand blond. Et il était hors de question qu'elle accepte les excuses bidon de la styliste au moment de lui en verser un verre. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle tenta de faire.

« C'est gentil Alya, mais si je prends un verre, cette soirée sera tout sauf constructive. »

« Au contraire ma chère, on va y ajouter un peu de créativité. »

« Alya, je suis sérieuse. »

« Justement trop sérieuse. On ne se voit presque plus et on a une belle soirée devant nous. Alors, tu vas boire ce verre de vin et arrêter de râler, tu veux? »

Marinette roula les yeux et cogna sa coupe à celle d'Alya avant de tremper ses lèvres. Le goût de ce vin en particulier fit remonter un flot d'émotions joyeuses en elle. Elle n'avait pas rebu de ce vin depuis sa rupture avec Adrien. La sensation en elle-même lui donna envie d'en prendre une longue gorgée. C'est ainsi que le premier verre se vida rapidement. Tout au long de la soirée Alya veilla à ce qu'il ne reste pas vide.

Nathalie regardait la styliste vider les coupes avec un air inquiet. Que ressortirait-il de cette soirée sensée régler la quasi-majorité des points importants du défilé. Elle se rendit compte avec soulagement que la créativité de la jeune fille n'en était qu'exacerbé. En moins d'une heure, la liste des mannequins à défiler faisait l'unanimité. Il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'ils accepteraient le contrat. Mais de cela, la secrétaire n'avait aucune crainte, le défilé de Los Angeles était une occasion unique d'avoir de la visibilité pour les jeunes modèles.

À un certain point de la soirée, Nino avait commencé à faire jouer plusieurs chansons qu'il pensait parfaite pour le grand évènement. Nathalie ne s'y connaissait pas tellement en musique du genre. Elle savait que le jeune homme était un expert en la matière, mais connaissait-il suffisamment le monde de la mode pour que son opinion soit pertinente dans une telle situation? Ce défilé était tellement important. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Adrien ne cède à ces suggestions que pour faire plaisir à son meilleur copain. Jetant un œil à son directeur qui avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer sur la musique, elle remarqua la bière vide qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Combien en avait-il pris jusqu'à présent?

L'assistante commençait à paniquer un peu, elle perdait le contrôle de cette soirée. David, à ses côtés avait remarqué qu'elle semblait de plus en plus tendue. Il lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Ça va? »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air guindé.

« Nath, ne me l'a fait pas à moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« C'est tellement… inhabituel. »

« Quoi? »

De ses deux mains, elle fit signe vers les quatre jeunes gens qui ne faisaient pas attention à eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? »

« C'est pas comme ça que ça se passe normalement. »

« Et alors? »

« Je sais pas, je… c'est un défilé tellement important et… »

« Nath, fais-leur confiance. C'est leur entreprise non? »

« C'est l'entreprise de M. Agreste. «

Encore une fois, il le ressenti : elle avait peur de lui.

« Et Adrien est son fils. C'est lui le directeur, c'est lui qui répondra de ses actes. Non? »

« Non. »

« Nathalie? »

Elle ne le regardait pas, elle se refermait une fois de plus. Il devenait vraiment urgent qu'il parle à quelqu'un. Il jeta un regard à Alya. Il devrait trouver un moment pour lui parler seul à seul ce soir-là.

La soirée avait bien avancée. Ils avaient l'horaire des mannequins, la musique, les dates pour les répétitions. Nathalie avait récupéré toutes ses précieuses informations dans son ordinateur et alors qu'elle en fermait le couvercle, Marinette arrivait vers elle avec une coupe bien remplie. Avec le vin qu'elle avait ingurgitée, elle se sentait plus relaxe, plus en paix avec elle-même. Elle voulait s'accorder cette pause et elle voulait que son amie s'amuse aussi.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas boire d'alcool en travaillant, mais considérons qu'on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Toi et moi, on révisera les accessoires lundi matin si tu veux et on fera nos propositions à Adrien. Là, tout de suite, il est temps de s'amuser. »

« Oui madame. »

La styliste lui fit un regard d'avertissement.

« Je répète, on a fini de travailler. »

Nathalie éclata de rire et lui prit la coupe des mains. « Tu as raison, merci Marinette. »

La soirée dégénéra rapidement. C'était la première fois que les deux superhéros voyaient Nathalie s'offrir autant de liberté. David qui avait vite compris que la consommation excessive d'alcool ne faisait pas partie des habitudes de sa douce, avait entrepris de prendre soin d'elle et de s'assurer que non seulement le vin n'affluait pas trop rapidement, mais aussi qu'elle s'hydratait régulièrement et ne dépassait pas ses limites.

Marinette regardait avec une étincelle le jeune homme prendre soin de sa secrétaire. Elle avait vraiment trouvé quelqu'un de charmant, attentionné et compréhensif. Se sentant observé, le garçon tourna le regard dans sa direction et lui fit un sourire amical. Adrien remarqua cette interaction et en profita pour venir faire la conversation à sa styliste.

« C'est vraiment un homme formidable que tu lui as déniché. »

« Moi je n'ai fait que la sortir, le reste, elle l'a fait toute seule. »

« Quand même, je n'ai jamais vu Nathalie aussi heureuse. Je savais même pas qu'elle pouvait rire. »

Elle lui tapa l'épaule en signe de protestation. « C'est la fille qui a contribué à ton éducation. »

« Je ne dis pas ça méchamment. Je trouve juste dommage que mon père l'ait restreint si longtemps à la même vie solitaire qu'il s'est imposé. »

« Ça devait lui plaire puisqu'elle est restée. »

Nathalie était en pleine conversation avec Nino au sujet de la musique. Avec quelques coupes de vin dans le corps, elle acceptait plus facilement les idées du jeune DJ. David lui n'écoutait plus leur conversation depuis longtemps, il avait discrètement tourné son attention vers celle d'Adrien et Marinette. Voyant que sa copine n'avait pour l'instant pas besoin de lui, il s'immisça dans la discussion.

« Je ne crois pas que ça lui plaise tant que ça. »

Les deux amis sursautèrent au commentaire de David mais lui portèrent immédiatement leur attention.

« Je crois qu'elle a peur de lui. »

Marinette parût étonnée, Adrien lui, resta neutre. Il savait que le garçon avait probablement raison. Lui-même était toujours sous le joug de son père. Mais justement, c'était son père. Quel argument pouvait faire en sorte que Nathalie reste si fidèle à son patron? Marinette elle parût totalement étonnée.

« Tu crois qu'il la menace, ou la fasse chanter? »

« Je sais pas. Elle ne veut pas en parler. Chaque fois que je la vois paniquer et que je la questionne, elle se referme et change immédiatement de sujet. Adrien, ton père, il est riche et influent n'est-ce pas?»

« Oui bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il en voudrait à Nathalie de quitter. Je veux dire, le pire qu'il puisse arriver c'est qu'elle vende la mèche concernant la collection à venir. Mais Nathalie n'est pas du genre à faire cela. »

Marinette intervint. « C'est sa secrétaire personnelle depuis si longtemps, peut-être qu'elle connaît des secrets très importants. »

« Mon père n'a que des secrets Marinette, ça ne peut être si important. Personne ne le connaît vraiment et ça lui convient parfaitement. Il est toujours seul, froid, implacable. Tu te souviens quand tu soupçonnais que le Papillon était mon père? »

C'est à ce moment que le monde des deux héros bascula. La secrétaire était toujours en pleine conversation avec Nino mais les derniers mots ne lui échappèrent pas. En attendant ainsi nommé l'alter-égo secret de son patron, elle sursauta violemment et en échappa son verre de vin. Elle se tourna avec un regard terrifié vers les trois jeunes gens, l'alcool lui faisant perdre toute inhibition.

David reconnu cet air désespéré qu'il voyait trop souvent. « Nath? » Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et la pris dans ses bras. "C'est ce Papillon qui te fait peur." Elle ne répondait pas, elle avait le regard figé sur Adrien, un mélange d'horreur et de stupeur se lisait sur son visage. Il se tournât vers Adrien et Marinette. "C'est quoi cette histoire de Papillon, c'est qui?"

Mais Adrien ne le regardait pas lui, il regardait sa secrétaire avec un air aussi apeuré. « Impossible. »

Marinette pris la main d'Adrien. « Adrien, tu ne penses pas que… »

Il ne l'écoutait pas non plus. « Nathalie, le Papillon… »

Elle se leva et tenta de se redonner une contenance. Mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool, elle trouvait ses émotions particulièrement difficiles à gérer en ce moment. Elle tourna les talons mais ne put pas faire un pas, Adrien l'avait retenu par un bras. Elle restait immobile, elle ne voulait pas affronter son regard.

« Nathalie. »

Elle ne bougeait pas, mais sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée. Alya, qui était la seule à voir son visage semblait désemparée. Plus personne ne parlait dans le petit appartement. Plus personne ne riait, le silence était pesant, épais. Mais Adrien ne lâchait pas le morceau.

« Nathalie, c'est impossible. Il a été akumatisé. »

Marinette se sentait toute petite. Elle se souvenait de cette journée où elle avait soupçonné Gabriel Agreste. Elle se souvint du moment où elle avait dit au gardien que ce ne pouvait être lui puisqu'il avait été lui-même une victime. Le gardien n'avait alors pas eut l'air d'y croire totalement. Mais le gardien avait toujours cet air qui vous faisait vous remettre en question, qui n'écartait aucune possibilité, même les plus improbables. Elle s'étonna elle-même lorsqu'elle s'entendit dire : « Il n'a jamais été dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'akumatiser lui-même. »

Sans lâcher le bras de Nathalie, Adrien se tourna lentement vers Marinette. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler présentement. Encore moins s'il y avait dans la pièce une personne pouvant les dénoncer au Papillon. La styliste baissa les yeux devant le regard intense de son partenaire. Elle se doutait de la douleur qu'il devait ressentir présentement. Il faudrait qu'ils trouvent le moyen d'en parler rapidement. Mais s'isoler à ce moment pourrait amener Nathalie à les suspecter.

Alors que le temps semblait s'être suspendu dans le petit appartement du directeur, David qui était le seul à ne pas comprendre la portée de la révélation décida qu'il devait prendre les choses en main.

« Nathalie, s'il te plaît, rassis-toi. »

Il la tira doucement par les épaules et la fit s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il fit signe à Adrien de lâcher prise et tranquillement, le garçon la libéra pour prendre à son tour place sur un divan, au côté de Marinette qui s'accrocha d'instinct à un de ses bras.

Comme personne ne semblait savoir quoi dire à ce moment, ce fût, une fois de plus, David qui brisa le silence.

« Nath, je crois que tout le monde ici est conscient du danger que tu cours. J'ose espérer que tout ça restera entre nous pour sa protection. » Il jeta un regard éloquent à Alya qui hocha pour signifier qu'elle avait compris. Il n'avait jamais été question qu'elle fasse de tort à Nathalie.

Marinette s'étira pour mettre la main sur un genou de la secrétaire.

« Nath, on va trouver une solution. Tu n'es plus seule d'accord? »

Sans dire un mot, le regard toujours rivé sur le plancher, elle hocha la tête. La styliste tourna ensuite son attention vers le garçon à ses côtés. Il semblait un peu sous le choc. Nathalie n'avait rien dit, mais ses réactions avaient parlé à sa place et le jeune directeur n'avait que trop bien saisi la signification de tout cela. Marinette jeta un regard désespéré à Alya qui lui fit un signe de tête dont le sens ne lui échappa pas. Elle retourna à Adrien.

« Tu veux en discuter. » Elle se leva en lui prenant la main. Il se laissa entraîner vers la chambre à coucher. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la journaliste, elle lui tapota l'épaule en signe d'encouragement. La rousse alla ensuite prendre la place face à Nathalie pour la rassurer et la supporter.

Dans la chambre, la franco-chinoise n'alluma qu'une discrète lampe. Elle savait à quel point son chaton était orgueilleux, elle ferait en sorte qu'il se sente à l'aise de réagir comme bon lui semblait. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regardât dans les yeux. Ils étaient brillants malgré la faible intensité, trop brillants. Elle se laissa aller à son instinct et le pris dans ses bras.

« Oh Chaton, je suis désolée. »

Il ne répondit rien. Il referma simplement les bras autour d'elle et enfoui la tête dans son cou. Là, il se laissa aller. Très discrètement, très silencieusement, il laissa couler les larmes.

Cette sobre démonstration la déstabilisa plus que le plus bruyant des sanglots, la plus fracassante des colères. Son cœur flancha à son tour et elle se mit à l'embrasser dans les cheveux, le cou, la joue. Elle lui prit le visage dans les mains, planta son regard dans le sien dans une tentative de réconfort.

« Je suis tellement désolée mon minou. Pleure Chaton, tu as droit. Je suis là, d'accord, je suis là pour toi. »

Il passa la main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa soudainement sur la bouche. D'abord désespéré, le baiser devint vite passionné. Il avait besoin d'elle, de son réconfort, de son amour, tout son amour et ce soir, elle n'avait pas le cœur de lui refuser. Elle n'avait pas l'envie non plus. Elle lui rendit son baiser, amoureusement avec un soupir de satisfaction qui l'a surpris elle-même. Il y avait des lunes qu'elle n'avait pas été embrassée de la sorte, enfin, dans la réalité. Les rêves ne faisaient pas justice au savoir-faire d'Adrien, sa chaleur, son odeur, sa saveur.

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette situation accablante, ils auraient probablement franchi plus d'une barrière interdite ce soir-là. Mais malgré ou plutôt, parce que la douleur d'Adrien était trop vive, ils cessèrent bientôt les baisers pour simplement se réconforter dans les bras de l'autre. Le lendemain, Marinette repenserait à ce moment avec horreur et culpabilité. Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient beaucoup à discuter, ils avaient un deuil à faire et un plan à dresser. La nuit serait longue.


	16. Au réveil

Marinette était bien… très bien… trop bien. Le lit était confortable, température parfaite, couvertures… parfaites. Odeur… divine. Elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, pas envie de se réveiller totalement. Quel jour était-ce? Ah oui… samedi. Pas d'obligation le samedi. Que dormir, rêver, relaxer… De toute façon, tout avait été réglé la veille en ce qui concerne le défilé de Los Angeles. Même Nathalie était d'accord.

NATHALIE!

LE PAPILLON!

GABRIEL AGRESTE!

LE PÈRE D'ADRIEN!

ADRIEN!

Elle se réveilla totalement, s'asseyant dans le lit d'un mouvement brusque. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses côtés pour confirmer ses soupçons… Effectivement, Adrien était bien là, à ses côtés… et il était réveillé. Le regard absent, perturbé, il fixait le plafond en quête de réponses, en quête de réconfort. Sa vie avait basculé la veille et tout ce qu'à quoi Marinette était capable de penser c'était sa trahison envers Michel.

Elle avait embrassé Adrien, elle l'avait apprécié… plus qu'apprécié.

Pire… elle voulait recommencer… là, maintenant. Il avait l'air si désespéré, perdu, en proie à un trouble qu'elle pouvait tellement, mais tellement comprendre. Mais Michel… Elle regardait le bout de ses orteils, prise dans son débat intérieur, tiraillée entre sa tête et son cœur. Et le cœur… oh le cœur, il voulait aller se blottir contre le blond à ses côtés, lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui. Mais c'était dû aux circonstances… seulement aux circonstances. Parce qu'elle aimait Michel… il était parfait, gentil, beau, attentionné, il avait tout pour lui… c'est ce que sa tête lui disait.

Adrien se tourna vers elle avec un air implorant. Il avait les yeux rougis et enflés, avait-il seulement dormi? Le cœur de la styliste lui faisait mal de le voir autant souffrir.

« Viens là! »

Il posa la tête sur ses genoux et elle lui joua dans les cheveux doucement. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, en même temps, tout avait été dit la veille. Ils avaient d'ores et déjà commencé à élaborer un plan. Ils étaient allés aussi loin que possible à eux deux. Ils devaient maintenant consulter Alya et Nino et trouver un moyen prudent de s'allier Nathalie.

Marinette réfléchissait aux divers plans qu'ils avaient dressés ensemble durant la nuit en continuant machinalement les caresses dans la tête de son ami. Elle sentit tout à coup quelques choses de chaud et d'agréable sur sa cuisse. Adrien avait commencé à l'embrasser tendrement, langoureusement, léchant agréablement la peau laiteuse menant vers son entre-jambe. La styliste émit un gémissement de plaisir bien malgré elle avant d'interposer sa main entre la bouche du jeune blond et sa cuisse. L'homme ne se laissa pas pour autant déstabiliser alors qu'il poursuivit son manège en lui embrassant la main, remontant doucement sur son avant-bras.

« A… Adrien…non… »

À contre-cœur, elle retira sa main.

« Je… je peux pas. Je suis désolée. »

Il se releva à sa hauteur pour la regarder dans les yeux. Doucement il approcha son visage du sien, la déstabilisant par le vert trop brillant de ses iris. À la dernière seconde, elle posa doucement les doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter.

« Adrien. »

Il recula sans perdre le contact visuel.

« Mari, je t'aime. »

« C'est pas possible Adrien. »

« À cause de Michel. »

Elle baissa le regard, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps avant de souffler. « Oui. »

« Non. »

Le ton catégorique du jeune homme la fit se redresser la tête.

« Quoi non? »

« Dis-le moi en me regardant dans les yeux. »

« … »

« Dis-moi que tu l'aimes plus que moi, que tu le vois dans ta vie pour toujours. »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans le sien, mais son expression était tendue, incertaine.

« Je…, je… »

« Dis-moi que c'est avec lui que tu veux fonder une famille, que c'est lui qui hante tes rêves, te fait rire, te fait sentir vivante…dis le moi Marinette et je vais essayer de t'oublier. »

« Adrien… c'est… je… ah. Pourquoi tu rends les choses si compliquées? »

Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'elle ne la referme, elle entendit Adrien lui répondre.

« Je te retourne la question. »

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et se retrouva devant Alya et Nino, assis à la table qui la regardaient un avec un point d'interrogation dans les yeux. L'expression de la rousse changea bientôt en un sourire narquois.

« Querelle d'amoureux? »

« Alya, s'il te plaît, commence pas. »

« Hey, arrête-moi si je me trompe mais tu viens de passer la nuit dans son lit alors, difficile de ne pas sauter aux conclusions. »

« Il s'est rien passé, d'accord. On a juste discuté. Je sais pas si tu saisis ce qui se passe mais il se trouve que Gabriel Agreste est le papillon et que c'est aussi le père d'Adrien qui est Chat Noir et Chat Noir est mon partenaire… alors on avait d'autres priorités. »

Alya se leva et vint poser la main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

« Hey, je sais, je comprends. Je… je voulais juste, tu vois alléger un peu la situation. Comment il va Adrien?»

« Il a connu des jours meilleurs. »

« Et il en connaîtrait de bien meilleur si sa Lady ne faisait pas que le repousser. »

Marinette roula les yeux en entendant la voix de son partenaire. Elle se défit d'Alya et quitta pour la chambre de bain.

La journaliste fit un sourire rassurant au directeur.

« Hey beau blond, elle aussi doit faire son cheminement. Tu es sur la bonne voie, crois-moi. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. » Il alla s'asseoir sans conviction sur une des chaises. « Comment allait Nathalie quand elle est partie? »

« Elle était plutôt sonnée. David prend bien soin d'elle mais je crois qu'elle est carrément terrorisée. »

Adrien fit une grimace.

« Je suis désolée Adrien. Je sais que c'est ton père mais il a fait un sacré ravage dans la tête de Nathalie. »

« Malheureusement, je suis vraiment pas surpris. Tu crois que ça va mieux dans la mienne? »

Nino mis une main sur le bras de son meilleur pote.

« Hey Mec, on est avec toi. Je sais que ton paternel peut être flippant mais mec, tu es Chat Noir bon sang. »

« Je suis peut-être un superhéros, rien m'a préparé à la possibilité que mon père soit mon pire ennemi. »

« Sérieusement? »

Adrien fit un regard noir à son ami.

« Hey mec, sans vouloir t'offenser il a toujours été un peu biz ton père et pas très sympa non plus. »

« C'est quand même mon père. »

« Je sais mec, je sais. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il a pu son truc… son miraculous. »

« Tu penses que ça fait de lui un homme moins dangereux. Mon père est riche, il a de l'influence. Merde Nino, tu as vu ce qu'il a fait de Nathalie, tu trouves ça inoffensif peut-être. Et c'est mon père mec, mon père. Qui me dit que je finirai pas comme lui. »

« Hey mec, tu délires. Tu es loin d'être comme ton paternel. Tu as vu comme tout le monde t'apprécie. Tes employés mec, ils ont pas peur de toi, ils te respectent. Ils te respectent parce que tu le fais aussi. Je te connais mon pote, tu ferais pas de mal à une mouche. La preuve, tu pourrais détruire le monde avec la bague que t'as au doigt et je t'ai jamais vu l'utiliser pour autre chose qu'aider Ladybug. Mon vieux, va pas croire que ça va changer du jour au lendemain, tu es un type bien. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'une fille me pousse à bout… » Il regarda vers la salle de bain.

« Ouais pas cool mec, je sais. Mais donne du temps à Mari tu veux. Elle a eu mal… vraiment mal quand tu es parti. Alya était vraiment inquiète pour elle et déjà là, même si vous n'êtes pas ensemble, elle a l'air cent fois mieux qu'elle était à Paris. »

« Je l'aime de tout mon cœur Nino. »

« Je sais… »

Alya intervint.

« C'est pareil pour elle beau blond, mais tu sais comment elle est bornée… »

Il hocha la tête en baissant le regard. Les yeux lui brûlaient. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi. Son père était son pire ennemi et l'amour de sa vie venait de le repousser pour une enième fois. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant son meilleur ami. Il se leva.

« Je vais aller me changer. On pourrait aller déjeuner ailleurs si vous voulez. On va amener Nathalie. »

« D'accord mec. C'est comme tu veux. »

Aussitôt dans sa chambre, il s'effondra sur son lit. La dernière année avait été plus qu'éprouvante, les derniers 12 heures, carrément insupportable. Si, au moins, sa Lady pouvait enfin se décider à lui faire de nouveau confiance. Il ne lui restait qu'elle pour s'accrocher à la vie. Sans Marinette… il aimait mieux ne pas y penser…. Personne dans l'autre pièce ne se doutait des états d'âme d'Adrien. L'aurait-il soupçonner le moindrement d'entretenir des pensées aussi sombres, ils n'auraient pas oser le laisser seul ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

Il ne fût pas facile de sortir Nathalie de chez elle. Cerné et blême, David avait participé à la convaincre mais avait décidé de ne pas suivre. La vérité était qu'il avait été tellement inquiet à la pensée que Nathalie puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'insensé cette nuit-là qu'il n'avait pas dormi une minute. Avant de les laisser quitter, il avait pris Marinette à part pour lui demander de ne pas la quitter d'une semelle. Elle l'avait rassuré, lui avait dit qu'elle ne faillirait pas à la tâche et vivait maintenant un mauvais quart d'heure alors que la secrétaire semblait revenue à l'état sauvage. Tout le beau travail qui avait été fait pour bâtir une amitié avec Nathalie semblait n'avoir rien donné. La femme demeurait froide et professionnelle avec elle et Adrien et cela, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient dans une situation de vie personnelle.

À un moment donné, le téléphone de Nathalie sonna, jetant un œil à son écran, elle perdit toute couleur. Le visage d'Adrien se fit soudainement très dur et froid.

« Mon père. »

Nathalie hocha la tête sans quitter des yeux son appareil.

« Réponds, comme si de rien n'était. »

« Mais… »

Marinette avait mis une main rassurante sur son bras.

« Ici il ne peut rien contre toi. »

La femme décrocha.

« Oui monsieur Agreste. » Les épaules de Nathalie se relâchèrent d'un coup. Les quatre amis comprirent alors que le sujet abordé en était un dans lequel elle était confortable.

« Oui Monsieur Agreste, la musique et les modèles sont choisis. Oui… bien sûr qu'ils seront convoqués dès lundi. D'accord monsieur Agreste. Non les accessoires sont prévus pour lundi matin. Oh. Oui bien sûr, j'en ferai part à Mlle Dupain-Cheng. Pardon. » Elle lança un regard affolé à Marinette et Adrien, sa main se resserrait sur son téléphone.

« Non monsieur, rien de nouveau à ce sujet. Je sais monsieur, je cherche toujours. Oui monsieur, promis. Je… Non… bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas oublié. Je sais monsieur. Je comprends monsieur… D'accord. Au revoir monsieur. »

Elle raccrocha avec un regard absent. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre s'exprimait à sa place. « Il les cherche encore. Il n'arrêtera pas de les chercher. Il sait qu'ils sont ici. »

Agissant d'instinct, Adrien posa sa main sous le regard de la secrétaire, sa bague au centre de son champs de vision. « C'est ça qu'il cherche Nathalie, je le sais. Ça et ce ça aussi. » Elle leva la tête pour le voir pointer les boucles d'oreille de Marinette. Elle écarquillât les yeux. Ladybug et Chat Noir. Comment cela avait-il pu leur échapper à elle et à son patron? Tout ce temps, ils étaient sous leur toit; tout ce temps, ils étaient si proches d'eux. Ils avaient été si aveugles… et maintenant…

« Je sais ce qu'il veut Nathalie, mais ma mère ne reviendra pas. » Le regard d'Adrien était froid, plein de haine. Il avait compris… il avait compris ce qui avait fait fuir sa mère. « Mon père ne pourra pas de nouveau la contrôler. Elle est libre tu comprends? Et toi aussi tu le seras bientôt. Nous avons le pouvoir Nathalie.» Ces dernières paroles réveillèrent une lueur sauvage dans les yeux du jeune directeur.

Marinette promenait son regard entre Adrien et Nathalie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il les avait dénoncés si rapidement. Elle avait peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur d'Adrien. Était-il aussi inoffensif qu'il lui avait toujours semblé? Ou la génétique avait-elle eu raison de lui et fait de l'homme de sa vie, un monstre comme son père? Elle jeta un œil vers Alya et Nino qui était hypnotisés par les paroles d'Adrien. La situation tournait au cauchemar et elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Les pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête de la superhéroïne. Maintenant que le rideau était tombé, qui était dans le camp de qui? Pouvait-elle encore compté sur son chaton? Nathalie était-elle complice ou victime du Papillon? Où se situaient Alya et Nino dans tout cela? Qui étaient les bons? Qui étaient les méchants? Elle ne savait plus où se trouvait la vérité présentement. Elle était terrorisée, elle était impuissante, elle était dans un pays étranger, entourée d'individus qui connaissaient son secret et devenaient, par le fait même, des menaces éventuelles. Elle voulait crier, elle voulait se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve. Elle se leva de table et quitta en courant.

« MARINETTE ! » fût tout ce qu'elle entendit. Mais elle ne se retourna pas… la voix à elle seule, lui donnait des frissons.


	17. Au coeur de Central Park

Adrien ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton. Mais contre qui était dirigée cette colère? Peu importe la raison, elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder dans le coin. Il les avait trahi, il avait trahi leur secret sans même lui en parler d'abord et voilà que Nathalie, l'assistante de leur plus grand ennemi, savait qui se cachait sous les traits des superhéros. Mais à quoi avait-il pensé? Probablement à rien vu l'état où il se trouvait. Son partenaire avait toujours été plutôt impulsif, mais ajoutez la colère, c'était un mélange plutôt explosif. Elle devait s'éloigner et se cacher pour penser à tout cela. Elle devait mettre ses idées en place et dresser un plan B. Sa propre vie en dépendait peut-être.

Elle marchait au hasard dans les rues de New-York, empruntant des chemins qu'elle n'avait jamais pris. Légèrement paranoïaque, elle tentait de brouiller sa piste, même prendre un taxi la rebutait. Jamais auparavant, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle à ce point. Ses pas l'amenèrent en plein cœur de Central Park. Machinalement, elle se dirigeât vers un bosquet d'herbes hautes, elle avait besoin de se ressourcer. Elle contourna les arbustes pour aller s'y réfugier. Assis sur le bord d'un lac, dissimulée par la végétation, elle prit une grande respiration et s'enfoui la tête dans les mains. Elle devait se calmer, paniquer n'avait jamais mené à grand-chose.

Tikki sortit de sa cachette et posa une main sur son genou.

« Ça va aller Marinette, tout va bien se passer. »

Elle leva, la tête, ses yeux étaient rougis et son regard indéfinissable.

« Tikki… il… il a tout dit… comme ça. Il a tout dit à Nathalie, sans même me demander d'abord. »

« Je sais Mari… je ne comprends pas non plus. »

« Et tu l'as pas vu Tikki, il était en colère… non pire qu'en colère, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de lui-même. J'ai… j'ai eu peur de lui Tikki. »

« Tout le monde a son point de rupture Marinette. Il a vécu tellement mais tellement d'émotions ces derniers jours. Je ne suis pas certaine que de t'enfuir était la bonne solution. Tout comme le rejeter sans cesse ne doit pas adoucir son humeur. »

« Tu crois que c'est ma faute s'il agit ainsi? »

« Il passe à travers beaucoup plus grand que votre querelle Marinette, mais je crois que ta propre attitude jette de l'huile sur le feu. Ta tête de mule va finir par avoir raison de sa bonne nature. Il a besoin de toi Marinette… et toi tu viens de carrément t'enfuir dans le moment le plus critique. »

« J'avais peur pour ma vie! »

« Peur d'Adrien… tu es sérieuse! »

« Tu n'as pas vu son regard. »

« Est-ce que ce regard t'était destiné à toi? »

« … »

« Écoute, je te propose qu'on reste ici un moment. Réfléchis à ce qui arrive à Adrien, mais fais-le avec sa perspective plutôt que la tienne. Comment tu réagirais à sa place? Et plus important que tout, est-ce que tu t'en prendrais à lui au moment où ta vie semble basculer… ou espérerais-tu simplement qu'il te prenne dans ses bras? »

Elle s'imagina un instant le réconfort que lui apporte les bras d'Adrien. Elle repensa à cette journée au café où il l'avait écouté et rassuré. Jamais personne ne l'avait fait sentir aussi bien que lui dans ses pires moments. Mais… La culpabilité s'empara d'elle soudainement.

« Mais j'ai Michel maintenant Tikki… je veux dire, c'est vers lui que je me tournerais maintenant. »

Tikki la regarda un instant et ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. C'était peine perdu.

« Crois ce que tu veux Marinette. »

Elle retourna se blottir dans la bourse de sa protégée et la laissa à ses réflexions.

Même dans les moments où le Papillon les bombardait sans relâche d'akuma de toutes sortes, elle ne s'était déjà sentie aussi vulnérable. Elle revoyait encore l'expression de rage d'Adrien au moment où il avait compris que c'était son père au bout du fil, où il avait saisi ce qu'il demandait à Nathalie. Jusqu'à quel point la secrétaire était-elle fidèle à son patron? Elle ramena ses genoux, y croisa les bras et s'y enfouit le visage. Pendant un bon moment, elle réfléchit dans cette position.

Dans le petit café duquel Marinette venait de s'enfuir, Adrien fixait toujours la porte avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de sa partenaire. De la peur… c'était la première fois qu'il lisait une terreur aussi palpable dans son regard. Il faut dire que dans les dernières minutes, il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même. L'emprise que son père exerçait sur Nathalie le mettait hors de lui. Et lorsqu'il avait vu Marinette se lever de table avec une expression d'effroi, cela ne l'avait pas calmé. Il s'en était voulu encore plus, d'avoir perdu son sang-froid et le ton qu'il avait employé pour la retenir avait peut-être été un peu terrifiant… bon beaucoup. Cette pensée ne l'adoucit définitivement pas et il se retourna vivement vers la table en y affaissant son poing d'un geste rageur.

Levant les yeux, il aperçut les expressions désapprobatrices de ses meilleurs amis et une Nathalie toujours sur le choc des révélations qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il soutint le regard des deux métis, bien déterminé à ne pas se laisser intimider, mais Alya n'embarquât pas dans son jeu.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu tentes de la reconquérir et bien bravo Don Juan. Non mais, t'es pas un peu cinglé? »

Il se renfrogna. « Quoi? »

« Tu viens de vendre ton identité…merde… son identité… tu… elle… merde Adrien »

Nino lui flattait le dos pour la calmer, elle était visiblement hors d'elle.

« Tu crois que c'est l'idée du siècle peut-être. Qui te dit qu'elle ne te vendra pas à ton père dès que tu as le dos tourné. » Elle pointait Nathalie qui semblait parfaitement absente. Elle lui jeta ensuite un coup d'œil et s'inquiéta aussitôt de son état.

« Nathalie? »

Elle se tourna lentement vers son interlocutrice.

« Ce n'est rien contre toi mais bon sang… »

La secrétaire hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris mais son regard demeurait vide, son visage blême. Alya posa la main sur son bras pour la réconforter. « On te laissera pas tomber mais… mais tu dois comprendre. Adrien… il prend un foutu risque à te dévoiler tout cela. »

Le blond se défendit. « Hey, je te rappelle que nous possédons toujours les miraculous d'accord. C'est lui qui devrait se sentir menacé, il n'a plus rien, il est… »

« Il lui reste toujours le miraculous du Paon. »

Adrien se tourna très lentement vers Nathalie. Elle avait parlé d'une voix blanche, sans émotion, sans intonation et elle arborait à nouveau son expression déroutée, comme si son intervention n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il secoua ses mèches blondes, avait-il rêvé ce qu'elle venait de dire? Il vint pour consulter ses compagnons du regard mais il remarqua qu'ils fixaient tous deux la secrétaire avec la même expression d'incrédulité. C'est Alya qui ouvrit la bouche la première.

« Nath? T'es sérieuse. »

La femme tourna son regard vers le sien et pour la première fois depuis l'appel de son patron prit un air déterminé en fixant la journaliste dans les yeux.

« Oui. Je suis sérieuse. Il a un autre miraculous. »

Adrien pris une des mains de sa secrétaire. « Mais… pourquoi? »

« Quoi? Pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi tu nous dis ça maintenant? Comment l'a-t-il eu? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'en sert pas? Qu'est-ce… »

La rousse stoppa l'interrogatoire d'un geste de la main. « Nathalie, qu'est-ce que tu veux de nous? »

« Je… je veux… je sais pas, je veux que ça finisse. Je veux ma liberté et il n'y a que Chat Noir et Ladybug pour m'aider. »

Nino parla pour la première fois. « Tu as pas l'intention de les dénoncer? »

« Est-ce que tu dénoncerais ton seul espoir?» Des larmes coulèrent alors sur les joues de la secrétaire.

Personne n'osait dire un mot. Alya sortit son téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Babe? »

« Tu crois pas qu'il est temps qu'on ramène Mari? »

Son appel restât sans réponse. Elle lui envoya un message texte, toujours rien.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire. »

Adrien se leva. « Restez avec Nathalie, je vais la chercher. »

« Tu crois sincèrement que tu es la bonne personne? Tu te souviens de la tête qu'elle avait quand elle est partie? »

« Et toi, tu crois la retrouver rapidement sans costume de superhéros? C'est grand New-York, tu sais? »

Alya le toisa un instant du regard. « Ok t'as gagné. Donne-nous des nouvelles tu veux? »

En sortant du café, son premier réflexe fut de trouver un endroit pour se transformer. Il dut parcourir plus de 500 mètres avant d'enfin localiser une ruelle où personne ne se trouvait. Lorsque Plagg sortit de sa cachette, il ne pût s'empêcher de sermonner son protégé.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui t'est passé par la tête gamin? »

« Ça va Plagg, on m'a déjà fait la leçon. »

« J'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour un de mes Chats Noirs soient encore plus insouciants que moi. »

« Plagg… »

« Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais le Papillon, avec ou sans Miraculous, c'est du sérieux, gamin. Ton père est loin d'être un tendre et… »

« Plagg, transforme-moi! »

Il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus mais il devait s'avouer que si son kwami réussissait à faire plus de deux phrases sans mentionner son camembert, il devait vraiment s'inquiéter. Pour l'instant, cependant, ce qui inquiétait Adrien c'était l'endroit où se trouvait Marinette. Nathalie avait beau sembler vouloir se ranger de leur côté, elle pouvait jouer la comédie et à partir de maintenant, elle pourrait à tout moment mettre son père sur leur piste. Il réalisait maintenant la portée de son geste : il avait toujours été impulsif, cette fois-ci était peut-être de trop. Marinette et lui n'étaient plus en sécurité et ils devaient désormais éviter d'être séparés.

Il sortit sauta sur le toit du building le plus près, les New-Yorkais commençaient déjà à le pointer du doigt. Il ne portait cependant pas attention à leurs signes et appels; il se concentrait sur son odorat. Le parfum de Marinette, il n'était pas près de l'oublier et il lui semblait qu'il flottait toujours dans les environs, il avait dû prendre la même direction qu'elle. Il n'était pas très familier avec la notion de flair et il était un chat, pas un chien. Il tenterait quand même cette solution. Il prit la direction de ce chemin faiblement parfumé en croisant les doigts pour que tout cela ne relève pas seulement de son imagination.

Mais plus il progressait, plus il était optimiste. L'odeur se faisait incontestablement plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de Central Park. Mais Central Park était béant, remplit de parfums différents, sans immeuble pour rester hors de portée des curieux et obtenir une meilleure perspective. Et il y avait tellement, mais tellement de personnes, d'individus susceptibles de le freiner dans sa quête en l'abordant pour une photo ou une question. Ses oreilles se rabattirent de découragement. Puis, il se secoua; pas question d'abandonner maintenant, sa vie et surtout celle de sa Lady en dépendait.

Il opta pour commencer par un tour en périphérie du parc plutôt que de s'aventurer dans le centre. Marinette avait toujours aimé les lieux solitaires lorsqu'elle était contrariée. Il ne fût pas déçu de sa stratégie lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Enfin, il n'était pas totalement déçu car elle n'était pas seule.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Marinette était dans cette position, assise sur une pierre, la tête dans les bras, immobile. Tikki sortait la tête à intervalles réguliers pour vérifier son état. Le téléphone de Marinette ne faisait que vibrer à ses côtés mais sa propriétaire semblait hors d'usage. La kwami quittât son refuge pour raisonner sa protégée.

« Marinette, tu devrais peut-être penser à bouger un peu. »

La jeune fille leva doucement la tête.

« Pourquoi? »

« Je ne veux pas être alarmiste mais on a aucune idée de ce qui se passe du côté d'Adrien et surtout de Nathalie. Je sais qu'Adrien te fait un peu peur mais c'est ton coéquipier depuis si longtemps et il t'aime profondément. Vu la tournure des évènements, je crois que de s'éloigner de lui n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée. Vous devez vous protégez le plus possible. On ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de Nathalie. »

Marinette n'avait toujours pas bronché. Elle avait écouté Tikki le regard dans le vide. Elle savait que la Kwami avait raison, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, la veille avait été bien arrosée en plus d'être riche en émotions et les dernières heures n'avaient pas été de tout repos non plus. Bref, son état mental était plus ou moins stable et le simple souvenir d'Adrien en colère la faisait frissonner.

« Je sais Tikki… je… »

« Madame Dupain-Cheng? Mais que faites-vous ici toute seule? »

La styliste se tourna très lentement avec une expression presque douloureuse sur le visage.

« Bonjour Cathy! »

La jeune réceptionniste avait un air ravi; rencontrer ainsi la styliste en chef seule dans Central Park constituait visiblement le clou de sa journée et elle allait sûrement faire durer le moment.

« Oh mais vous avez l'air toute abattue. Vous n'avez pas eu de querelle avec Michel j'espère. Venez, on va marcher et vous pourrez discuter, je suis une excellente confidente. »

« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Cathy mais j'étais seulement venue chercher errr… un peu d'inspiration. Tout va bien, je t'assure. »

« Vous êtes certaine, vous ne semblez pas avoir la forme et…oh mon dieu… c'est … mais c'est Chat Noir. »

Marinette se tourna d'un seul coup pour apercevoir son coéquipier qui leur faisait signe. Et merde!

« Venez Mme Dupain-Cheng, on va se faire un selfie. »

« Non… attends un peu… »

Il n'y avait rien à faire, Cathy l'entraînait maintenant vers le superhéros avec un tel enthousiasme qu'elle en était incontrôlable. Arrivée devant le félin, c'est avec son plus grand sourire qu'elle lui demanda de se prendre en photo et, n'ayant pas remarqué les grands signes que lui faisait sa coéquipière il agit comme le fanfaron qu'il était et saisit lui-même le téléphone pour les prendre tous ensemble, rapprochant bien Marinette de lui en la tenant fermement par l'épaule.

Alors que la réceptionniste admirait le cliché avec une expression extatique, Marinette en profita pour passer son message.

« Chaton, t'es pas un peu cinglé. »

« Quoi? »

« Avec tes brillantes révélations de ce matin à l'assistante de notre pire ennemi, tu crois que c'est le moment de s'afficher en public. »

« Arrête c'est juste une petite photo. »

« Voilà! » L'intonation de Cathy était beaucoup trop joyeuse pour ne pas alarmer la styliste.

« Voilà quoi? »

« Je l'ai mise sur le blogue de l'entreprise, regardez! »

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Marinette contemplait le bref article composer par la réceptionniste sur le blogue d'Agreste America, l'entreprise de Gabriel Agreste, leur pire ennemi…

« Tu peux l'enlever. »

« Quoi l'enlever? J'ai déjà une dizaine de vues. Pourquoi je l'enlèverais? »

« Je… je n'aime pas trop apparaître sur des photos. »

« Mais vous avez donné une entrevue avec photos à ce magazine prestigieux il y a pas trois jours. »

« Oui oui, je sais mais là c'est pas un magazine prestigieux, c'est… »

« Le blogue de l'entreprise, oui. C'est pas la première fois qu'on y parle de vous. »

« Mais je suis avec un superhéros, rien à voir avec la mode. »

« Et alors? »

Elle se tournât pour demander l'aide d'Adrien mais se rappela à temps qui il était présentement. Il ne semblait pas plus à l'aise qu'elle fasse à la tournure des évènements mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il fit signe à Marinette de consulter son téléphone et leur fit une révérence.

« Sur ce mes demoiselles, je dois retourner à mes tâches de superhéros. »

Marinette lui lança un dernier regard noir auquel il répondit par une mine désolée en s'élançant dans les cieux de New-York. Elle fouilla en quête de son portable dans son sac à main et alla consulter ses messages. Rien de la part d'Adrien. Elle vint pour le ranger quand il sonnât.

« Rejoins-moi au petit café. »


	18. Progression

Une heure… déjà une heure que Marinette et Adrien discutaient au petit café et le directeur était déçu de voir qu'il lisait toujours la peur dans les yeux de sa styliste. Il avait vraiment tout gâché. Cette nouvelle révélation aurait pu les rapprocher, après tout, c'était le Papillon qui les avait réunis la première fois. Mais non, il fallait qu'il perde contrôle et l'éloigne du même coup. Le problème était qu'il était impossible de régler tout à lui seul. Trop de personnes étaient impliquées maintenant, il ne pouvait garantir les faits et gestes de chacun et c'était évidemment cela qui inquiétait le plus la coccinelle.

« Le Paon… »

C'était la cinquième fois que la demoiselle répétait ces mots en moins de 10 minutes. Elle était sous le choc, leur ennemi n'était pas totalement hors d'état de nuire. Pire encore, une présumée alliée se trouvait dans leur environnement proche et connaissait leurs identités. Les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant et un jeu de mot n'allait sûrement pas calmer le jeu. Mais dans toute sa spontanéité, le jeune homme en osa tout de même un.

« Ouais, le paon-pillon. »

Mais quelle mauvaise décision. Le regard que lui lança sa coéquipière était tout sauf amical. Stupéfaction, peur, colère, réprimande… tout sauf le sourire en coin qu'elle lui réservait d'habitude lorsqu'il tentait un calembour. Le téléphone de la styliste vibra pour la énième fois.

« Michel? »

Elle feint de ne pas avoir entendu la question. Elle avait déjà ignoré tellement de messages de Michel depuis le début de la journée, qu'il pourrait décemment penser qu'elle en avait contre lui. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça, pas le cœur à se sentir coupable, pas le cœur à gérer une relation qu'elle ne comprenait même plus elle-même, pas le cœur à se mentir plus longtemps. Michel pouvait attendre, il y avait beaucoup plus urgent.

À l'appartement d'Adrien où s'étaient réunis Nathalie, Nino et Alya, le climat n'était pas moins tendu. Adrien avait envoyé un bref message à la rousse pour l'informer qu'il avait retrouvé Marinette mais c'avait été totalement inutile. Moins de deux minutes après que la photo ait apparu sur le blogue de l'entreprise, Gabriel Agreste avait contacté sa secrétaire pour comprendre. Deux de ses employées avaient été vues avec le superhéros dans Central Park. Que faisait-il en costume à un moment où, apparemment, aucun évènement ne requérait sa présence? Comment avait-il retrouvé Marinette dans tout New-York? Parce qu'il le savait, ce n'était pas la première rencontre entre sa styliste en chef et le félin. À plusieurs reprises, lors des attaques du Papillon, Chat Noir était intervenu pour sauver Marinette. Savait-elle quelque chose à son sujet?

Il devait savoir, il n'avait jamais été aussi près de découvrir l'identité des deux superhéros. Après avoir raccroché avec Nathalie, l'homme poussa un soupir. Elle ne lui avait été d'aucune aide. Marinette n'était pas avec elle et elle ignorait pour quelle raison elle était présentement dans Central Park avec le superhéros. Il zooma un peu plus la photo et focussa sur les boucles d'oreille de la jeune fille. La réalisation le frappa et, de colère, il abattit son poing sur le bureau. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Gabriel Agreste de quitter sa demeure, mais peut-être que pour réaliser son rêve le plus cher, cela devenait son ultime solution. Le défilé de Los Angeles avait lieu dans deux semaines, il y serait.

Adrien avait réussi à sortir sa coéquipière du café et à la convaincre de le suivre dans son appartement. Mais le malaise persistait entre eux. Tout au long du trajet, elle l'avait proprement ignoré, s'étant rapidement éclipsé par le biais de son téléphone, rejoignant enfin son copain pour l'assurer que tout allait bien.

Mais Michel n'était pas fourbe. Le ton de sa copine était tout sauf convaincant. Pire encore, elle lui semblait plus fébrile que jamais. Il l'avait invité à le rejoindre chez lui pour une soirée en amoureux, mais elle avait poliment refusé, lui opposant que les détails du défilé n'avaient pas tout été réglés la veille et qu'ils devaient, à nouveau, se rencontrer chez Adrien pour finaliser le tout. En raccrochant, le jeune homme grogna. Marinette avait toujours été passablement occupée, mais elle lui avait toujours réservé son samedi soir. Et même si le défilé de Los Angeles était un évènement important, il se serait attendu de sa copine qu'elle lui offre une alternative attrayante. Mais non… son ton avait été légèrement froid. Les paroles de réconfort qu'elle avait tenté de communiquer avaient sonné faux. Et il savait qu'elle était présentement avec Adrien, il l'avait entendu lui poser une question alors qu'ils conversaient. Il s'assit mollement, se préparant à la conclusion qu'il tirerait de tout ça. Il était temps de rendre les armes, il n'était pas de taille avec Adrien Agreste… pas aux yeux de Marinette et peu importe ce qu'elle en disait.

Alya serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras aussitôt qu'elle passa la porte. Elle avait été inquiète, très inquiète. Le premier regard de la styliste fût cependant réservé à Nathalie. David était venu les rejoindre et la secrétaire, blottie dans ses bras, ne payait pas de mine. Marinette ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi : le regard vide, le teint blême, elle se laissait totalement aller dans les bras de son amoureux qui lui caressait doucement la joue, lui susurrant des paroles de réconfort. Le cœur de la styliste brisa littéralement face à cette vision. Elle se dégagea des bras de son amie et avança doucement en direction de Nathalie.

« Nath? »

La secrétaire releva lentement la tête pour rencontrer son regard.

« On peut parler dit? »

Sans même donner de réponse, elle prit la main que lui tendait la superhéroïne, se leva et la suivi sans broncher dans la chambre d'Adrien. Lorsque ce dernier tenta de les suivre, la coccinelle l'arrêta d'une main.

« Oh non mon minou. Cette fois-ci c'est juste entre filles. »

« Mais… »

« J'ai besoin de calme, elle a besoin de calme et tu es tout sauf calme. »

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, le garçon retourna s'asseoir penaud à côté de son meilleur ami qui tenta de lui redonner le sourire.

« Je crois qu'elles complotent pour te prendre ton miraculous mec. »

Le regard d'Alya, tout autant que celui d'Adrien lui confirma que sa blague était loin d'être la bienvenue. La journaliste changea rapidement de sujet, questionnant Adrien sur la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Marinette. Elle se doutait bien que sa copine était tout sauf à l'aise avec la situation, mais elle aurait voulu se tromper. Tous les efforts que le jeune homme avait mis jusqu'à maintenant pour reconquérir sa partenaire avaient été vains. Tout était à recommencer.

« Et hier soir? »

« Quoi hier soir? »

« Allez me prend pas pour une idiote, vous étiez tous les deux seuls dans ta chambre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

À la grande satisfaction de la journaliste, Adrien rougit. « Rien. »

« Adrien… »

« Tu veux qui se soit passé quoi? On venait d'apprendre que mon père est le papillon, tu te rappelles? »

« Et tu vas me faire croire que vous vous êtes simplement assis face à face pour discuter toute la nuit, pas de câlins, pas de réconforts, rien du tout? »

« Il y a eu quelques câlins… »

« Et? »

« On s'est embrassé… mais c'est tout. »

« C'est tout? C'était tout de même pas que des baisers sur les joues, dis-moi. »

Le regard qu'il lui fit voulait tout dire.

« Je le savais… Tu sais que pour une fille, embrasser c'est la partie la plus significative, non? »

« Bah, je te rappelle que depuis, elle m'a repoussé… encore. »

« Et tu sais si elle a parlé à Michel depuis? »

« Ouais, tout au long du trajet en venant ici. »

« Et? »

« Et quoi? »

« Elle avait l'air comment au téléphone. Elle s'excusait pitoyablement, elle le complimentait sans fin, quoi?»

« Non, je… je sais pas… elle était juste… normal. »

Elle se tapa dans les mains d'un air victorieux.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit. »

« Tu connais Marinette… lorsqu'elle se sent coupable, elle se lance dans les compliments et les excuses comme si sa vie en dépendait. »

« Et alors, elle est préoccupée par autre chose, c'est tout. »

« Nathalie est préoccupée par autre chose et c'est dans les bras de David qu'elle s'est réfugiée. Moi je dis que Michel sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais rêve beau blond. »

« Ouais, bin je le croirai quand je le verrai. »

Dans la chambre, les deux femmes se jetaient des regards timides. Marinette savait qu'elle devait se montrer à la hauteur de la situation. Elle était Ladybug, elle avait toujours trouvé des solutions, aussi farfelues soient-elles, à chacun des problèmes qu'elle avait rencontrés. Elle devait être celle qui apporterait les réponses, elle devait être celle qui ferait le premier pas.

« Nathalie… je… »

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« J'aimerais savoir que je peux avoir confiance en toi. »

Maintenant que la première phrase avait été dite, elle se sentait déjà plus courageuse.

« M. Agreste, sans miraculous, constituait déjà une menace de taille. Maintenant, si tu dis qu'il est en possession du miraculous du paon, il faut se montrer très très prudent envers lui. »

Nathalie hocha timidement la tête. Une faible lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Maintenant qu'elle savait, cela lui paraissait évident. Marinette était Ladybug, sans aucun doute. Tout dans son attitude du moment transpirait l'héroïsme. Face à cette nouvelle menace, elle semblait rayonner de l'aura charismatique qui avait charmé les citoyens de Paris, Nathalie y compris. À cet instant même, elle voulait suivre la coccinelle dans cette bataille, elle voulait être à la hauteur.

« Tu as été très courageuse de nous apprendre tout cela. Je n'ose même pas imaginer les conséquences si M. Agreste venait à l'apprendre. C'est pour cela que nous souhaitons t'impliquer le moins possible dans notre plan. Cependant, nous ne voulons pas te mettre à l'écart non plus. Non seulement parce qu'il est important de voir à ta protection mais surtout parce que, avec tout ce que tu es passé au travers, ça devient ta bataille à toi aussi. »

Plus elle parlait, plus la secrétaire se sentait revivre. Marinette comprenait, elle comprenait chaque petite parcelle de son âme torturée. Bien sûr, qu'elle avait peur des représailles, son patron était un ennemi redoutable. Mais elle ne voulait pas être mise à l'écart, jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, son âme criait vengeance. Elle souhaitait plus que tout remettre la monnaie de sa pièce à celui qui lui avait volé une bonne partie de sa vie.

« Marinette, je veux que tu aies confiance en moi… je… »

La styliste lui mis une main sur l'épaule pour l'encourager à parler.

« J'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance. Je suis avec vous. Je… je sais que tu dois te méfier. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu me croies. J'ai besoin de vous. Toi et Adrien. Ladybug et Chat Noir. »

Au moment de prononcé ces derniers noms, une lueur enthousiaste et pleine d'espoir s'était allumée dans les yeux de Nathalie. Marinette l'avait vu et pour elle, cela constituait une bonne base à cette nouvelle association. Mais elle avait besoin de plus.

« Premièrement, fini les secrets Nathalie. Tu devras tout nous raconter depuis le début et tu devras aussi tout nous dire au moment où il communique avec toi. Nous devons être préparés. »

La secrétaire hocha la tête, cette fois de manière plus déterminée.

« On va aller rejoindre les autres. On va mettre nos idées en commun et dresser un plan infaillible. »

En sortant de la chambre, la première vision de Marinette fût Alya, une main sur l'épaule d'Adrien, signe évident de réconfort. Elle se doutait bien de leur sujet de conversation. Sa meilleure amie n'avait jamais tourné la page sur la relation des deux superhéros. La rousse se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

« Hey… de la pizza dans la plus pur tradition de New-York. J'ai toujours rêvé de manger une de ses grosses pointes qu'on peut plier… »

Derrière son amie, elle vit les yeux de Nino briller devant la suggestion. Il en avait visiblement autant envie, sinon plus, que sa copine. Elle éclata de rire.

« Je sens que je ne me ferai pas d'ami en refusant. »

« Yay »

Adrien se leva et alla prendre des bières au frigo. Lorsqu'il en tendit une à Marinette, elle hésita. Jetant un coup d'œil à Nathalie, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air ravie de la situation.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, je… »

La secrétaire la rejoint en quelques pas à peine, fouilla dans son sac et lui remit son portable. « Le code c'est 020288. S'il appelle, tu ne réponds pas. S'il texte, dis le moi. Je vais lui répondre. Je te le laisse pour la nuit, je souhaite que de m'en débarrasser de toute façon. Pour ce soir, on s'amuse. Les dernières 24 heures ont été pénibles pour tout le monde. »

La styliste hocha la tête, un peu abasourdie alors que Nathalie retournait s'installer auprès de David. Elle fût réveillée par Adrien qui agitait doucement la bouteille de bière devant ses yeux.

« Tu te laisses tenter. »

Elle jeta un regard circulaire et croisa les regards suppliants des autres personnes présentes. Il y avait des années qu'elle les connaissait et elle n'avait jamais hésité à laisser sa vie entre leurs mains. Puis elle, revint au regard d'Adrien. Doux, calme, amoureux… elle n'avait jamais connu rien d'aussi apaisant dans sa vie, et ce même si elle avait passé les dernières semaines à se convaincre du contraire. Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui prit la bouteille des mains.

Alya émit un petit cri de victoire. « Ça c'est ma fille. »

Elle se posta bien en évidence au milieu de tous. « Ok, donc ce soir, interdit de se faire du souci ou d'être malheureux. On connait l'ennemi, c'est une excellente nouvelle. Maintenant, on fête cette nouvelle. Beau blond, donne-moi le numéro du resto qui fait la meilleure pizza en ville. »

La soirée se déroula sans anicroche. Une véritable ambiance amicale et festive hantait le petit appartement. Pour Nino, Alya et David, cela allait de soi. Pour les trois autres, il fallut à plusieurs moments réprimés les pensées sombres et les inquiétudes. À un moment donné, le DJ suggéra de se faire des forts dans le salon et d'écouter des films comme des gamins. Les garçons sortirent les matelas des chambres, allant jusqu'à déménager le matelas de l'appartement de Nathalie. Les filles rassemblèrent tous les coussins et les couvertures qu'elles pouvaient trouver. Ils déplacèrent des meubles pour se construire des murs de fortune et après une heure de travail et de fou rire, les 6 adultes un peu éméchés se retrouvaient avec trois refuges, plus ou moins bien construits où ils purent s'installer et se préparer à la projection.

L'activité s'était déroulée si naturellement que ce n'est qu'au moment de prendre place que Marinette eut conscience qu'elle devrait partager sa tanière avec Adrien. Elle restait plantée devant ce qui devrait lui servir de lit pour la nuit en le fixant d'un air perplexe. Alors que les garçons étaient allés se ravitailler en cuisine, Alya en profita pour sermonner son amie.

« Hey, je sais à quoi tu penses et crois-moi, tu vas arrêter de te conter des bobards et t'installer avec ton bel adonis là-dedans pour la soirée. »

« Mais… Michel… »

« … est un bien gentil garçon, mais il devra trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime pour vrai. »

« Alya! »

« Mari, je ne sais plus comment te l'expliquer. Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi pour Adrien. »

La styliste fixait toujours son petit nid, envahie par la culpabilité. Parce que non seulement, elle savait qu'elle finirait par s'y installer, mais aussi parce qu'elle en avait réellement envie. Avec tout le travail qu'avait demandé le déménagement des matelas, Adrien avait fini par retirer son t-shirt. Torse nu, il l'avait toujours fait craquer. Le manque de sommeil et l'alcool la fragilisait énormément et tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était de se blottir contre lui.

« Repense à hier soir ma belle. Te souvenais-tu seulement de comment il embrasse? »

« Il te l'a dit. »

Le grand sourire de son amie répondit à sa place.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ma belle avant que tu craques à nouveau. À ta place, je commencerais à réfléchir à ce que je dirais à Michel pour rompre avec lui. »

« Alya! »

La rousse lui répondit par un regard sévère qui voulait tout dire et les garçons revenaient sur l'entrefaite. Les bières lui ayant fourni tout le courage dont il avait besoin, Adrien arriva derrière elle, silencieux comme le félin qu'il était, et il lui souffla à l'oreille. « Tu t'installes avec moi? »

Elle ne réussit pas à réprimer le frisson de désir et il n'en manqua rien. Il osa un peu plus et alla embrasser une de ses épaules. Fermant les yeux de plaisir, elle fit appel à toute sa volonté pour lui répondre.

« Si tu me promets de ne plus recommencer cela, oui. »

Il leva les bras défensivement. « C'était simplement pour être gentil. » Il alla prendre place dans leur abri. Très lentement, pour ne pas paraître trop heureuse de la situation, elle alla le rejoindre. Elle laissa cependant un bon espace entre eux deux, bien déterminé à éviter toute forme de tentation. Mais le film n'avait pas commencé depuis 5 minutes qu'il s'était rapproché et avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour la ramener vers lui. Les émotions des dernières heures l'avaient poussé à bout. Il avait fini de courir, elle était à lui et elle allait le comprendre.

Un film et quelques bières plus tard, la plupart s'étaient endormis. Adrien lui veillait encore. Comment pouvait-il dormir avec ce qui lui pendait au-dessus de la tête et surtout avec qui était étendu à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle mais elle était comme un aimant.

Il se releva sur un coude et l'observa pendant qu'elle dormait. Il commença par lui caresser le bras, ce qui la réveilla partiellement. Elle jeta un œil paresseux dans sa direction.

« Chaton… qu'est-ce que tu fais. Tu dors pas? »

Il lui fit un tendre sourire et alla caresser ses cheveux.

« Pas capable. »

« Ton père? »

Il passa le revers de sa main sur sa joue, puis un index sur son menton en hochant doucement la tête.

« Et toi? »

Avec un air faussement agacé, elle se retourna pour lui faire dos.

« Ah… Chaton. »

Mais il n'allait pas la laisser s'en sortir si facilement.

Il se recoucha et l'attira d'un bras pour que le dos de la jeune fille vienne se coller à son torse.

« Adrien! Ah… » La dernière expression fût empreinte de satisfaction et de plaisir. Le garçon avait commencé à l'embrasser dans le cou et à promener les mains sur ses flancs. Il cessa quelques secondes pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Je t'aime. »

Ces paroles envoyèrent une vague de chaleur dans tout le corps de Marinette. Le désir s'était emparé d'elle. Elle passa un bras vers l'arrière pour aller lui caresser les cheveux alors qu'il multipliait les baisers dans son cou, ses oreilles, sa mâchoire. Elle ne devait pas le laisser faire, elle avait Michel. C'était le trahir, le tromper. Mais son corps la trahissait cruellement et son esprit affaibli par trop de choses n'était plus en mesure de combattre. Son cœur clamait la victoire par rapport à sa tête et, sans prévenir, elle se retourna pour aller connecter leurs lèvres.

La veille, le réconfort avait guidé ses gestes et les baisers avaient servi de bouées auxquelles se raccrocher dans cette tempête d'émotions. Mais maintenant, son cœur voulait exploser de bonheur, son corps brûlait de désir et la réalité qu'elle vivait présentement, éclipsait de loin tous les rêves qu'ils avaient partagés dernièrement… et on en était qu'au début.

Rapidement, il lui enleva son chandail et elle alla coller ses seins sur le torse parfait de son partenaire en l'embrassant toujours plus passionnément. Ils tentaient de faire le moins de bruit possible, ne voulant pas réveiller les autres occupants du salon, mais leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus bruyantes et les gémissements de plaisirs, même étouffés par la bouche de l'autre, étaient impossibles à taire.

Ils sortirent de leur cachette sans se lâcher plus d'une seconde et se dirigèrent dans la chambre d'Adrien. Le matelas n'étant plus en place, il la plaqua carrément sur le premier mur qu'il trouva, ses mains cherchant chaque centimètre de sa peau. Elle commença à détacher ses pantalons, passa les mains sous l'élastique de son boxer en quête de son membre si chaud, si doux. Au moment où elle atteignait sa cible, il s'écarta de ses lèvres avec un gémissement.

« Mari… ah Mari… dis-moi que tu vas quitter Michel. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup sec et cessa toute caresse.

« Mari? »

« Il faut qu'on arrête. »

Elle tenta de se défaire mais il lui saisit les poignets.

« Non... Mari… »

Elle le fixa dans les yeux avec un regard d'avertissement.

« Adrien. »

Il ne broncha pas.

« Je ne tromperai pas mon copain. »

Tentant de lire son regard, il comprit que son idée était faite. Il la connaissait trop bien, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Sans la lâcher, il relâcha tout de même sa prise.

« Dis-moi que tu vas le laisser… »

Elle baissa le regard. « Laisse-moi dormir là-dessus. » Elle se défit et quitta la chambre.

Elle n'était pas encore au salon lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un poing qui s'abattait sur le mur.


	19. Une longue nuit

**JE SUIS ENCORE VIVANTE! Juste un peu débordée… Vous savez comment est la vie, quand ça commence à nous tomber dessus. Mais bon, voici un chapitre. Peut-être mon rythme de publication sera un peu plus lent mais je ne vous laisse pas tomber.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

En retournant à son lit de fortune une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Adrien fût surpris de voir que Marinette y était. Il avait pensé qu'elle se serait enfuie… encore. Mais non, elle était bien là et par sa respiration, il savait qu'elle faisait seulement semblant de dormir. Mais il n'essaya pas de lui parler, ni de lui toucher. Il s'installa simplement à ses côtés, sachant que sa seule présence était une amélioration considérable de leur situation. Toujours frustré par la tournure des évènements, il mit du temps à s'endormir, tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Et il ne put dormir bien longtemps…

Aux petites heures du matin, il fut réveillé par un cri d'angoisse inquiétant. Il savait pertinemment de qui il venait et son instinct de protection le fit se redresser si rapidement, que Marinette assises à ses côtés, sursauta violemment lorsqu'il passa les bras autour de ses épaules en signe de réconfort.

« Ma Lady? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le téléphone entre ses mains : le téléphone de Nathalie. À l'écran, un bref message, froid, direct.

Gabriel Agreste : Réserve-moi une chambre pour le défilé de Los Angeles. Même hôtel que mon fils et Mlle Dupain-Cheng.

Il écarquillât les yeux d'horreur. Son père ne sortait jamais de chez lui, encore moins de son pays. « Non! »

Son cri à lui acheva de réveiller les autres. Nino se frotta les yeux avant de mettre ses lunettes.

« Hey mec, c'est quoi ce vacarme? »

À ses côtés, Alya jetait un regard interrogateur à ses amis. Dans le lit à côté d'eux, Nathalie était bien réveillée et elle fixait son portable dans les mains de la styliste. Sa voix était pleine d'effroi lorsqu'elle demanda à Marinette.

« C'est lui? »

Lorsque celle-ci se retourna pour répondre à la secrétaire, elle vit toute la terreur que lui inspirait son patron. Ils se trouvaient à ce moment de la journée : aux petites heures du matin, quand on s'éveille à peine et que tout nous semble plus gros que nature, que nos pires craintes viennent nous hanter et nous laissent au bord du désespoir. C'est ce moment qui convainc Marinette de la loyauté de Nathalie. Elle avait visiblement l'apparence d'une bête traquée qui ne peut sortir de son cauchemar. Elle l'avait vu si souvent ferme, droite, en contrôle, semblant être dépourvue d'émotion. Le cœur lui brisât alors qu'elle alla lui remettre le téléphone, la plonger dans la tempête.

« Tu dois lui répondre? »

Nathalie consulta l'heure.

« Il est trop tôt, il sait que je dors à ce moment de la journée »

Marinette hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle comprenait. Elle laissa le téléphone à la secrétaire, le simple fait que le Papillon y ait envoyé un message le rendait répugnant à ses yeux. Elle retourna rapidement vers son lit où l'attendait Adrien, les bras ouvert. Malgré que ce soit son père qui soit l'ennemi, qu'il ait vécu des années sans même le soupçonner, que les dernières heures aient été beaucoup plus éprouvantes pour lui que pour elle, il jouait une fois de plus les sauveurs. Il voulait être là pour elle, la réconforter, la protéger. Alors qu'elle alla se loger dans ce refuge sécurisant, elle repensa à leur interaction d'il y avait à peine quelques heures et la culpabilité l'envahit.

Elle pensa à Adrien et comment elle l'avait rejeté… encore, après lui avoir donné espoir. Comment elle l'avait laissé tomber alors qu'il avait si besoin d'elle, de son amour. Elle pensa ensuite à Michel et comment elle lui avait été infidèle physiquement comme émotionnellement. Elle avait tout gâché. Puis sa culpabilité pris un autre chemin et elle pensa à quel point ses petits malheurs amoureux n'étaient rien comparé à ce que Nathalie vivait : la terreur, la captivité, jour après jour, depuis tant d'année. Elle n'avait plus le contrôle de sa propre vie, de ses choix, de ses alliés. Elle devait mentir et tromper et tout cela dans l'intérêt de quelqu'un d'autre; elle n'y trouvait pas son compte.

Sans qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte, ses constatations s'exprimaient en larmes et en sanglots. Blottie dans la chaleur et le parfum rassurants d'Adrien, elle se laissait aller, sans comprendre à quel point elle inquiétait tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce.

Alors qu'Adrien lui jouait dans les cheveux et lui donnait des baisers sur la tête, Alya la regardait avec horreur, ne comprenant pas comment un simple message sur un téléphone avait pu causer un tel ravage dans la tête de son amie.

Le trop-plein d'émotions avait eu raison de Marinette. La peur, le stress, l'orgueil, la culpabilité, tout cela mélangés ensemble faisait bien des dégâts dans ses pensées et elle était pris dans ce tourbillon, incapable de revenir à la surface, à la réalité, avec ses amis. Il n'y avait pas de solution, que du noir encore et encore. Elle avait atteint sa limite et savoir qu'elle était aussi faible ne faisait que l'enfoncer d'avantage. Tikki l'appela doucement, mais elle ne répondait pas, elle n'était plus là. Alarmée par le manque de réaction, des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la kwami.

« Oh Adrien, il faut faire quelque chose. »

Le jeune homme la regarda avec un air impuissant.

« Je crois qu'il faut juste la laisser vider tout ça Tikki. »

Son torse était mouillé de larmes lorsqu'il la prit doucement pour l'étendre sur le matelas. Il se coucha à son tour et l'entoura de ses bras. Levant la tête, il jeta un regard aux autres. « Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de sommeil. Rien ne sert de s'inquiéter avant demain matin. »

Alya opina d'un air décidé. Il avait raison, il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre. Marinette était Ladybug, elle avait vécu assez de choses dans sa jeune vie pour se permettre une telle faiblesse. Elle était forte, créative, intelligente, demain serait un autre jour, ils trouveraient ensemble une solution, un plan.

« Tu as raison beau blond. Allez hop au lit. Laissons notre Mari être humaine pour une fois. »

Tikki jeta un œil à Alya puis à Marinette. Dans toute son existence, elle n'avait jamais vu une de ses protégées perdre toute contenance de la sorte. Mais, il fallait qu'elle s'avoue que jamais, elle n'avait connu d'ennemi aussi tenace que le Papillon. Par mesure de précaution, elle alla se blottir sur l'oreiller aux côtés de Marinette. Plagg, qui avait assisté muet à toute la scène, la suivi docilement et, à l'instar d'Adrien, enferma sa coccinelle dans une étreinte possessive. Il y avait plus de 5000 ans qu'ils partageaient l'existence de cet être extraordinaire. Elle avait souvent essayé de corriger ses mauvaises habitudes mais au final, l'avait toujours accepté comme il était. Après tout, ils étaient la balance l'un de l'autre et il ne fallait surtout pas briser cet équilibre. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait senti qu'elle avait autant besoin de lui qu'en cet instant présent. De ces petites pattes, il lui fit quelques caresses sur les bras pour l'inciter à se calmer.

Le réveil ne fût pas aussi joyeux que la veille. Ils avaient eu leur moment d'insouciance, puis leur cauchemar qui s'avérait malheureusement être la réalité. Nathalie était encore plus blême que la veille; avait-elle seulement dormi? Toute la nuit, les remords l'avaient grugés, toute la nuit elle avait ressassé le passé pas si lointain, ce passé où son patron détenait le miraculous du Papillon, où il tenait Paris dans la terreur et elle, dans une cage dorée. Elle repensait à ces moments où elle avait acquiescé à ses demandes les plus cruelles pour une raison aussi vieille que le monde, l'amour. Ses sentiments pour le styliste avait été puissants, malgré la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa défunte épouse. Il lui donnait de l'importance, plus d'importance que personne ne lui en avait jamais accordé. C'est avec admiration et un dévouement sans borne qu'elle l'avait suivi dans des plans qui mettaient Paris et même son propre fils en danger. Mais elle ne voyait rien de tout cela à l'époque ; le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Cependant, au moment où il avait mis fin à cette association, au moment où il avait perdu son miraculous, ses plans et ses espoirs et qu'il l'avait envoyé de l'autre côté de l'océan sans même un remerciement, elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait été qu'une marionnette dans son scénario et qu'il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose.

Mais passer à autre chose alors que le secret demeurait intact comportait son lot de remords. Pourtant, elle avait été tellement habituée à entretenir son jardin secret, qu'elle ne se sentait tout de même pas menacé. Maintenant que la vérité avait éclatée au beau jour, elle savait qu'elle devrait, un jour ou l'autre, avouer les torts qui étaient les siens et affronter le jugement de ceux qui venaient à peine de lui accorder leur confiance. Mais ça ne serait pas aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas prête, elle n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité. Et David, cet homme si merveilleux qui la faisait sentir vivante enfin, humaine, qu'allait-il penser d'elle quand il saurait jusqu'où elle avait été pour l'amour d'un homme qui ne lui rendait pas?

Elle prit lentement son téléphone à la recherche des coordonnées de l'hôtel où séjourneraient ses patrons. Inutile de demander leur avis aux autres, il était évident que quoiqu'il arrive, elle devait continuer d'agir comme d'habitude avec Gabriel Agreste. Machinalement, elle composa le numéro de l'établissement.

« Oui, bonjour, ce serait pour une réservation les 24 et 25 octobre au nom de M. Gabriel Agreste. Je suis consciente que je suis à la dernière minute mais sachez que M. Agreste ne prend jamais non comme réponse. Savez-vous qui est Gabriel Agreste, madame? Bon, laissez moi parler à votre gérant, je suis certaine qu'il comprendra la situation. C'est bon, j'attends. »

Elle jeta un regard agacé en direction d'Adrien qui écoutait attentivement la conversation.

« Oui, bonjour, je me présente, je suis la secrétaire de M. Gabriel Agreste et je souhaite réserver une chambre à son nom à votre établissement pour les 24 et 25 octobre. Oui, elle m'a dit tout cela mais je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie monsieur, je sais parfaitement que vous gardez quelques chambres en réserve pour les cas exceptionnels. Moi je crois plutôt que vous êtes celui qui sous-estimé l'impact d'avoir M. Gabriel Agreste dans votre établissement. Sachez que M. Agreste n'a séjourné à aucun établissement depuis près d'une décennie, imaginez la publicité que cela vous apporterait d'être le premier hôtel qu'Il ait choisi depuis tout ce temps. Oui je patiente. »

Elle adressa à Adrien, un sourire d'encouragement qui semblait plus douloureux qu'autrement.

« Oui… parfait, merci. Je savais que nous réussirions à nous entendre. La carte de crédit? Oui… voilà… »

Adrien ne l'écoutait plus. Il porta son attention à la petite forme qui se calait contre son torse. Il savait qu'elle était pleinement éveillée, il savait qu'elle n'avait rien manqué de la conversation de Nathalie. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant, c'était d'être là pour elle. Elle leva bientôt la tête pour rencontrer son regard.

« Chaton, dis-moi, comment… je veux dire… tu vas bien toi? »

Il constata à cet instant qu'il pouvait lire à nouveau dans ce regard la détermination et le courage de Ladybug. Le sommeil lui avait sûrement apporter un peu de force mais aussi quelques réponses.

« Oui ma Lady. Mais toi…»

Elle posa l'index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. « Non, finit avec moi. J'ai été assez égoïste comme ça. C'est de toi qu'il faut prendre soin maintenant. Je veux dire, c'est ton père et,… eh bien, c'est notre ennemi. Et moi qui s'abat sur mon sort alors que tu dois digérer tout cela et… »

Il serrât un peu plus son étreinte autour d'elle et lui fit un sourire rassurant. « On est une équipe. »

Ce sacré matou, comment faisait-il pour avoir l'air si serein alors que son monde devrait être en train de basculer complètement ? Sous ce regard qui lui avait donné si souvent des frissons, ce regard amoureux, ce regard complice, elle ne put faire autrement que de rougir et de baisser les yeux. Le cœur d'Adrien cria victoire mais la célébration fît de courte durée car Nathalie brisa leur petite bulle en leur communiquant l'avancement de la situation.

« Bon, la chambre est réservée et j'en ai avisé M. Agreste. »

Marinette dont le cœur se glaça en assimilant les paroles, regarda la secrétaire avec inquiétude.

« Une idée de pourquoi, d'un coup, il souhaite se présenter à New-York? »

« Il y avait un moment qu'il suivait la progression de Chat Noir à New-York et maintenant que Ladybug y est aussi, je sais pas. L'option la plus optimiste est qu'il souhaite réellement prendre part à ce défilé. La pire option est qu'il ait deviné vos identités. »

Marinette la regarda horrifiée. « Quoi? Mais… mais comment? »

« Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais… »

« Mais mon père n'est pas sorti de chez lui depuis si longtemps,… je crois qu'il faut envisager le pire. »

La styliste le regardait sans le voir. Ses pensées défilaient à cent miles à l'heure. Comment le papillon aurait-il pu, à cette distance, découvrir leur identité? Son premier réflexe fut de songer à Nathalie qui, curieusement, avait découvert leur secret peu de temps avant son patron. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la secrétaire intervint.

« Je vous promet que je n'ai rien à voir dans tout cela. Vous pouvez consulter mon téléphone, je n'ai aucune communication avec lui depuis que vous me l'avez dit, autres que celles où vous étiez présent. » Elle leur tendit le téléphone.

Il était vrai que depuis la révélation, Nathalie n'avait pas été laissée seule longtemps et jamais à un endroit où elle pourrait avoir accès à un autre téléphone. Marinette aurait pu accepter l'offre et en avoir le cœur net, mais la confiance était à la base des meilleures relations. Si elle voulait s'assurer d'obtenir le meilleur de la secrétaire, elle devait jouer la carte de la confiance. Elle poussa doucement la main de Nathalie en signe de refus.

« Ça va aller Nath, je te crois. »

Alya et Nino avaient assistés à toute la scène, muets. Voyant que personne ne semblait plus vouloir réagir, la métisse demanda. « Et c'est quoi le plan maintenant? »

Marinette devait avouer qu'elle était un peu prise au dépourvue. Avec les récents évènements, il fallait trouver la bonne stratégie et il fallait la trouver vite.

Devant l'absence de réponse, Nino prit les devants. « Inutile de faire tout cela le ventre plein, je vais nous chercher à déjeuner. »

Adrien qui avait besoin de bouger, le suivit. « J'y vais avec toi. »

Nathalie et David s'éclipsèrent aussi, attestant qu'ils allaient se doucher et se changer à l'appartement de la femme. Marinette et Alya se retrouvèrent seules et la rousse avait bien l'intention de profiter de ce moment pour résonner son amie à propos de Michel.

« Mari… »

Un bip provenant du téléphone de la styliste l'interrompit. La demoiselle consulta le message qui venait d'apparaître à l'écran. Devant le sourcil interrogateur de sa copine, elle répondit : « Michel. »

« Justement Mari… »

« Deux secondes… » Elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et se mit à taper frénétiquement un message sur son écran. Lorsqu'elle termina, elle jeta son portable à côté d'elle avec un grand soupir.

« Ça va? »

« Oui… je… je vais vous laisser déjeuner entre vous et aller rejoindre Michel. »

« Mais Mari, c'est carrément pas le temps, il faut… »

« Justement, c'est du temps dont on a besoin. »

« Tu veux du temps avec Michel? Mais on a le Papillon sur le dos. »

« Non, je veux dire, c'est de temps qu'on a besoin pour mettre au point notre stratégie avec le papillon. »

« Je saisis pas le rapport avec ce déjeuner. »

« C'est simple… je vais rompre avec Michel. »

Alya s'attendait à tout sauf à cela, ç'avait été trop facile. « T'es sérieuse? » Elle ne pouvait empêcher l'excitation dans sa voix.

Marinette pris une grande inspiration, elle savait parfaitement que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire serait difficile, mais en même temps, elle le voyait comme une libération. Il fallait simplement s'assurer que les choses ne se mettent pas à débouler trop vite, la priorité devait demeurer le combat contre le Papillon. « Mais Alya, s'il te plait. N'en parle pas à Adrien. Il faut qu'il… bah que nous demeurons concentrés sur ce qui s'en vient. »

La rousse parût agacée un moment mais devant le regard suppliant de son amie, elle ne put qu'acquiescer. Satisfaite, la styliste se leva pour aller se préparer à un rendez-vous peu enviable.


	20. Encore des doutes

Allongée sur son lit, Marinette se remémorait la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Michel. Elle aurait dû rapidement retourner chez Adrien pour rejoindre les autres mais elle n'avait pas le moral pour le moment. En un regard, son compagnon aurait tout deviné et elle souhaitait éviter qu'il apprenne sa rupture avec le Québécois. Pour l'instant, il fallait se concentrer sur le combat contre le Papillon et rien d'autre ne devait hanter l'esprit d'Adrien.

Bien qu'elle soit soulagée d'avoir mis fin à une relation qui ne la comblait pas totalement, elle refusait toujours de se l'avouer. Michel, pour sa part, avait tout compris, il avait d'ailleurs déjà anticipé le tout.

« Mari, je repars pour Montréal. New-York, c'est pas pour moi… tu n'es pas pour moi. »

Elle l'avait regardé sans rien dire, visiblement secouée par la nouvelle alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'amorcer son propre discours.

« Je t'aime Mari, je t'aime vraiment mais j'ai l'impression que jamais je ne serais à la hauteur. »

« Michel, je… »

« N'essaie pas de me réconforter, je sais ce que je vaux. Mais pour toi… »

Il fit un grand soupir.

« Tu vois Marinette, jamais je ne serai Adrien Agreste. »

L'affirmation l'avait laissée sans voix. Elle hésitait entre l'incrédulité ou la colère, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre alors qu'il continuait.

« Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec lui… aucun homme ne peut rivaliser avec lui. Pas en ce qui te concerne. Et ça me fait mal de te dire cela… mais parce que je t'aime c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller pour ton propre bonheur… retourne avec lui. »

Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Elle était exaspérée qu'encore une fois, on lui lance cela à la figure. Elle était surprise d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Michel, elle était triste de voir cette relation se terminer, même si elle était vouée à l'échec depuis le tout début. Michel s'était levé doucement et avait posé un baiser sur la joue.

« Il n'y a pu rien à ajouter Mari. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. »

Et il était parti.

La relation n'avait duré que quelques mois et avait connu son lot de rebondissements, mais Marinette avait tout de même versé des larmes durant tout le chemin menant à son appartement. Et la voilà étendue sur son lit à tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Son téléphone vibra, ce devait être la vingtième fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle n'avait même pas envie de regarder qui c'était. Alya, Adrien, Nathalie… peu importe, cela pouvait attendre quelques minutes, quelques heures. Bien qu'il soit tout petit, elle avait un deuil à vivre et personne d'entre eux ne compatirait à son malheur. Tikki était restée silencieuse tout du long, n'osant pas briser la bulle de sa protégée, la laissant assimiler sa nouvelle réalité. Elle était contente de la tournure des évènements. Michel était un garçon gentil et intelligent, il avait tout compris. Il s'était résigné à accepter ce que Marinette n'osait pas elle-même confronter. C'était malheureux pour le jeune homme mais l'expérience de la kwami lui permettait de croire qu'il trouverait rapidement son bonheur ailleurs.

Il fallut encore deux bonnes heures (et beaucoup de vibrations de téléphone) avant que la jeune fille ne sorte de sa torpeur. Elle se leva doucement du lit, se déshabilla tranquillement et se dirigea vers la douche. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, ce fût pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Deux rôties et un café bien fort plus tard, elle consultait enfin ses messages. Ils étaient visiblement tous très inquiets mais elle en avait que faire. Ils pouvaient bien vivre sans elle quelques heures. Elle écrivit simplement à Alya qu'elle était chez elle et allait bien puis elle s'étendit sur son lit et s'endormit d'épuisement. Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle avait l'esprit plus clair et les évènements ne semblaient plus aussi sombres que quelques heures plus tôt. La solitude aussi avait ses bienfaits. Ressentant le visible changement d'attitude de sa choisie, Tikki vola rapidement vers elle.

« Tu vas mieux Marinette? »

« Oui merci Tikki »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? »

« Nos bagages »

L'air interrogateur de sa kwami la fit pouffer de rire.

« Nous ne quittons pas New-York Tikki, mais je crois que ce sera bien plus efficace si je passe les prochains jours chez Adrien. »

Elle n'avait pas demandé son avis au modèle, mais il allait de soi qu'il allait accepter. Elle empila le plus de vêtements possibles et ses effets personnels dans sa valise et texta rapidement Alya pour lui dire qu'elle arrivait.

Quand ils la virent sur le pas de la porte avec ses valises, Marinette ne put retenir un éclat de rire à voir leur tête.

« Faites pas cet air-là. J'emménage seulement pour quelques jours. »

Le sourire d'Adrien ne pouvait être plus large.

« Bienvenue dans votre château Princesse ! » Il vint pour lui baiser la main mais d'un doigt elle le repoussa du bout du nez.

« Du calme mon minou, c'est temporaire. »

Alya qui ne tenait plus en place tenta une question qui ne devait pas compromettre leur secret.

« Et Michel? »

« Michel est totalement à l'aise avec tout cela. Je lui ai expliqué que le défilé était la priorité numéro 1 et que pour cela, je devrais mettre notre relation de côté un tout petit peu. » 

« Ça s'est bien déroulé? »

Le ton de la rousse était plein de sous-entendus mais elles seules savaient ce que ça impliquait. La styliste lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Très bien. »

Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle. « Où sont Nathalie et David. »

« Chez Nathalie, ils avaient un grand besoin d'une douche et de repos. Je vois que ma lady aussi à réussit à trouver le sommeil. Tu sembles plus reposée non? »

« Oui j'ai pu faire une sieste. »

« Seule? »

« Cela ne vous concerne pas M. Agreste. »

Il battit en retraite avec un air résigné. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour s'assurer que Michel n'avait pas pu goûter au bonheur qu'il avait lui-même laissé s'échapper de peu? Elle avait l'air radieuse, les yeux brillants, l'air en paix avec elle-même. Il n'aimait pas cela. Cela affecta d'ailleurs son humeur pour le reste de la soirée; humeur qui ne fut pas adoucit lorsqu'elle refusa de le rejoindre dans son lit, préférant le canapé (Alya et Nino occupant la chambre des invités). Son besoin de savoir retarda le moment où il put s'endormir enfin et il n'était pas au bout de ses questionnements.

Lundi soir et Adrien regardait son écran d'un air incrédule. Il venait recevoir un courriel de Michel : sa lettre de démission. Il lui annonçait qu'il avait décroché un contrat dans une boîte de Montréal et qu'il retournait chez lui… rien de plus. En ce moment, tellement de questions se bousculaient dans le crâne du directeur. Est-ce que Marinette le savait? Si oui, pourquoi le lui avait-elle caché? Partait-elle avec lui? Si non, devait-il lui en parler?

Il se doutait bien que peu importe qu'elle le sache ou non, qu'elle lui cache ou non, tout cela était dû aux deux semaines à venir. Si Michel lui avait caché la vérité, c'était pour lui permettre de se concentrer sur le défilé qui arrivait à grand pas. Si elle le savait et n'en parlait pas, c'était pour laisser Adrien se concentrer sur cet évènement et le combat contre son père. Mais l'incertitude le tuait. Allait-il la perdre pour de bon ou serait-elle à nouveau toute à lui?

Il regarda les bouquins qu'il avait sortis. Demain et jeudi, il avait des contrôles à l'université. Depuis le début de la session, il n'avait pas pu se présenter autant qu'il le voulait à ses cours. Mais il devait absolument se ressaisir et étudier s'il ne voulait pas échouer. Il n'en avait bien évidemment pas du tout envie, ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Son attention balançait entre ses livres et son écran où était encore affichée l'offensante lettre de démission. Entre les responsabilités de sa vie de superhéros et les angoisses de sa vie personnelle, il choisissait le masque sans aucune hésitation. Qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour que sa vie soit si compliquée?

On cogna. Il eut à peine le temps de cacher ses bouquins que la porte s'ouvrait. Lorsque qu'il se rendit compte de l'identité de sa visiteuse, il ferma machinalement l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Il s'en voulut aussitôt lorsqu'il vit la lueur de curiosité dans les yeux de Marinette.

« Ça va? »

« Oui ça va, tout va très bien. Pourquoi? »

« Je sais pas. Tu agis comme si tu me cachais quelque chose. »

« Quoi moi? Te cacher quelque chose? Tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucun secret pour toi Bugginette. »

Elle roula les yeux et décida qu'il était temps d'abandonner la bataille avant qu'il ne commence les jeux de mots douteux.

« J'ai une faveur à te demander. »

Il lui fit son sourire le plus chat noir au moment de lui répondre. « Vos désirs sont des ordres ma Lady. »

« He ho! Te fais pas d'idées Chaton, c'est purement professionnel. »

Il lui fit la moue. « Je déteste quand c'est professionnel. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour aller dans une bijouterie. J'ai un service très particulier à leur demander et j'ai besoin de toute l'influence que le nom Agreste peut inspirer. Demain soir, tu es dispo? »

La grimace qu'il réprima fut très douloureuse. Il devait à tout prix se présenter à ce contrôle s'il ne voulait pas échouer. Il était d'ailleurs beaucoup trop en retard dans son étude, il devrait assurément y passer la nuit. Mais comment expliquer cela à Marinette sans vendre son secret.

« Demain, c'est pas possible. J'ai… j'ai un rendez-vous important que je ne peux pas reporter. »

Elle fit un air surpris mais elle s'y en attendait à moitié. Adrien avait recommencé à disparaître les mardis et les jeudis soirs. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à percer ce mystère et pour cela, les doutes quant à ses sentiments pour elle ne s'étaient pas totalement effacés.

« Ah oui… je n'ai pas vu de rendez-vous à ton agenda. »

« C'est normal, c'est pas pour le bureau. C'est… c'est personnel. »

« Je la connais peut-être? »

« Quoi? NON… non. C'est pas une fille voyons. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien vouloir me cacher d'autres ? »

« Je ne te cache pas, je veux dire, c'est compliqué. Tu comprends? »

« Non, je ne comprends pas. Tu dis que tu n'as pas de secret pour moi alors explique. »

L'attitude de la demoiselle, mêlé à l'angoisse engendré par les contrôles achevèrent de lui mettre les nerfs en boule.

« Hey, dis donc, à ce que je sache, on est plus ensemble alors en quoi cela te regarde de toute façon? »

Elle resta un moment estomaquée. « T'as bien raison… on est plus ensemble. » Elle tourna les talons sèchement. « Alors ce sera mercredi soir. » Elle ouvrit la porte et l'entendit marmonner « Ouais c'est ça. »

« Merci ! » Elle referma la porte, laissant un Adrien en colère derrière elle.

Comme s'il n'était pas assez agacé, Plagg sortit de sa cachette et lui demanda. « Pourquoi tu lui caches encore, qu'est-ce que ça change qu'elle le sache? »

« Commence-pas toi aussi d'accord. »

« Je veux juste comprendre. Pourquoi la mettre en boule pour cela? »

« Ce n'est pas de ses affaires Plagg. »

« Ce n'est pas un secret d'état. Tu vas à l'université… et alors? »

« Je voulais lui faire la surprise. »

« Oui, ça c'était quand tu voulais te libérer de l'emprise de ton père… mais maintenant que tu sais qu'il est le Papillon… »

« Raison de plus, je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi. »

« Là elle est plus en furie que fière mais bon, c'est toi qui vois. »

« Ouais c'est ça ! »

Plagg s'était éclipsé rapidement, laissant le jeune homme à ses bouquins. Il s'était passé peut-être une heure, peut-être deux, peut-être plus, quand on cogna de nouveau à la porte. Lorsqu'il leva la tête ce fut pour apercevoir une Marinette en pyjama qui entrait dans la pièce.

« Tu n'es pas allé te coucher? »

Il tentait tant bien que mal de rassembler ses bouquins discrètement.

« Non, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. »

« Tu sais que c'est pas une bonne idée de trop en faire, tu dois conserver ton énergie pour ce qui nous attend. »

« Je sais. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant.

« Et toi… tu ne dors pas. »

« J'en suis incapable. »

« Le canapé n'est pas confortable? Tu veux mon lit? »

« Non »

Il détourna le regard et fit mine de s'intéresser à ce qu'il y avait sur son écran. Il prit un ton détaché.

« Je n'irai pas. »

« Justement. »

La proximité de la réponse le fit se retourner brusquement. Comment était-elle arrivée si rapidement à côté de lui? Qu'était cette lueur dans son regard?

« Mari!? »

Elle posa le doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Laisse-moi me faire pardonner pour hier soir. »

Les yeux écarquillés, il ne la lâcha pas du regard alors qu'elle s'afférait à déboutonner sa chemise. Sa respiration s'accélérait rapidement, la température de la pièce montait beaucoup trop vite. Elle avait à peine terminé de la détacher qu'elle lui retirait sa chemise en prenant place sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait qu'une camisole et un short. Elle passa ses grandes jambes chaque côté de lui et rapprochait son visage du sien, en lui caressant le torse. Il vint pour l'embrasser mais elle recula.

« C'est moi qui mène le bal Chaton. »

Son regard était celui de la Marinette tentatrice. Il adorait quand elle jouait à ce jeu. Elle approcha de nouveau son visage du sien, encore plus près, toujours plus près, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son souffle sur ses lèvres. Elle vint à peine les effleurer des siennes puis s'écarta, le regarda dans les yeux en lui servant un sourire diabolique puis recommença. Après une ou deux minutes de cette douce torture, Adrien flancha. Il passa la main derrière sa tête pour la retenir et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. Là, il donna libre cours à son désir. L'embrassant passionnément, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure, promenant sa main libre partout sur ce corps de déesse. Oh qu'il la désirait, c'en était insoutenable. D'autant plus que la demoiselle devait avoir ressenti ce désir car elle prenait un malin plaisir à rouler ses hanches contre sa taille.

« Mari… merde… tu es tellement parfaite. »

Elle se décolla et se leva. Il tenta de la retenir mais elle s'écarta doucement et se défit lentement, très lentement de sa camisole sous laquelle il n'y avait rien d'autres. Il se tortilla sur la chaise en se léchant les lèvres alors qu'elle lui adressait un sourire coquin et s'attaqua bientôt à son short et sa culotte. Maintenant nue, elle contempla son amant, la tête légèrement inclinée.

« Ton tour maintenant. Lève-toi que je t'enlève tout ça. »

En se levant, il prit soin de bien se défaire de sa chemise. Puis en quelques pas, il l'avait rejoint et l'embrassait de plus belle. Pendant qu'il s'attaquait à son cou et à sa poitrine, elle tentait tant bien que mal de le défaire de ses pantalons. Elle ne lui laissa aucun répit et s'assura de frôler cette bosse qui s'était formée aussi souvent que possible. De temps à autre, il la gratifiait d'un gémissement, d'un coup de hanche ou d'une petite morsure. Quand enfin elle réussit à détacher complètement son pantalon, elle ne perdit pas de temps à le lui retirer, de même que le boxer qu'il y avait en dessous. De deux ou trois coups de pied, il s'en défit complètement et l'envoya valser dans un coin de la pièce. Elle le poussa doucement, le forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe assis sur sa chaise. Elle vint bientôt le surplomber et recommença baisers et caresses.

Son membre durcit était bien dressé, n'attendant que le soulagement qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. Mais elle avait un plaisir fou à le faire patienter, à se sentir désirée, à se sentir puissante. Il attrapa ses fesses pour la guider mais, elle résista, continuant à l'embrasser, sourire aux lèvres. Mais toute torture devant cesser un jour où l'autre, elle répondit bientôt au besoin de son partenaire. Cependant, elle y alla doucement, lentement. Elle se positionna précautionneusement bien au-dessus et pris tout son temps pour descendre le long de son membre, sentant sa chaleur la remplir. C'était confortable, c'était rassurant, c'était familier et c'était tellement satisfaisant. Lorsqu'elle le sentit bien au fond, elle commença les allers-retours; d'abord doucement mais éventuellement plus rapidement parce qu'il le réclamait, parce qu'elle en avait besoin aussi. Elle tentait de le satisfaire au rythme le plus rapide qu'était capable de supporter ses jambes mais elle sentait que bientôt, elle perdrait totalement le contrôle. Les sensations s'amplifiaient, se mêlant avec la fatigue pour l'amener vers une douce félicité et au moment où Adrien poussait un râle de satisfaction, elle vit tout en blanc et il dût la retenir pour qu'elle puisse donner libre court à son plaisir. Elle eût l'impression de tomber et atterrit sur le canapé d'Adrien d'où elle se réveillait d'un autre de ces satanés rêves. De découragement, elle laissa s'échapper un long soupir qui n'était pas totalement sans lien avec la vague de plaisir qui passait tranquillement.

Dans le bureau à côté, Adrien qui s'était assoupi pendant son étude ouvrait doucement les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, la respiration saccadée. C'en n'était donc pas totalement fini avec ses fameux rêves. Et cette fois-ci, elle était seulement l'autre côté de la porte. Qu'arriverait-il s'il allait la retrouver?


	21. Dernier tournant

Il sortit de son bureau très lentement, très précautionneusement, ne sachant pas trop comment elle allait réagir. Elle était assise sur le canapé les mains dans la tête. Entendant des pas, elle se retourna d'un coup sec pour fusiller le nouveau venu du regard.

« Je me débarrasserai jamais de toi. »

« Avoue que c'était absolument fantastique ma lady » Il jouait avec le feu, mais il était maintenant trop désespéré pour s'en soucier. Il avait même beaucoup trop de plaisir à la voir ainsi, aussi vulnérable, les joues rougies par le plaisir, les yeux brillants. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu ainsi après leurs ébats ? Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pu se délecter de cette vision de Marinette.

Ne sachant plus comment déverser sa colère, elle baissa le regard. Sans aucune honte, sans aucune retenue, elle revint à ses yeux en lui lançant. « Ouais bah commence déjà par changer de pantalon, tu seras plus présentable. »

Elle se recoucha en lui tournant dos et enfoui sa tête sous l'oreiller, lui faisant comprendre que l'interaction était terminée. Ce fût à son tour d'inspecter plus bas pour constater qu'en effet, ce rêve ne s'était pas terminé sans laisser de preuve. Comprenant que la demoiselle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour remédier à la situation.

Alors qu'il était dans la douche les inquiétudes concernant sa relation avec Marinette furent vite éclipsées par le contrôle qu'il devait avoir le soir même. Dès qu'il fut sorti, il annula tous ses rendez-vous de la journée. Il ne sût jamais à quel point cela suscita la colère de la styliste qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amère lorsqu'il s'agissait des secrets d'Adrien. Mais un rêve était un rêve et sur celui-là, le garçon avait un parfait contrôle. Il ne dévirait pas de la route qui le mènerait vers ce diplôme. Il passa donc la journée à étudier et fût satisfait de lui-même lorsqu'il sortit de l'université ce soir-là. Plus qu'un autre test et cette semaine d'enfer serait terminée. En attendant, il devait se présenter à une bijouterie avec sa partenaire le lendemain. La curiosité s'empara de lui, mais il était en paix : les plans de sa Lady étaient toujours excellents.

À la fin de la journée de travail, il se présenta dans l'embrasure de la porte de Marinette.

« On va prendre une bouchée d'abord? »

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. « Pas déjà? Je n'ai pas fini mes dossiers et ton père attends après le portfolio du défilé et Nathalie n'est pas revenue de chez le graphiste. On se dirige vers un échec cuisant Adrien, tout le monde va se moquer de nous à Los Angeles. »

En trois enjambées, il était à ses côtés. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et tourna sa chaise pour lui faire face. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Marinette, ma lady… tout va bien aller d'accord. On est ensemble. Il y a rien qui est à notre épreuve, tu le sais ça? »

« oui mais là Chaton, on parle pas de Ladybug et Chat Noir… »

« Non on parle de Marinette et Adrien… mais c'est la même chose. Crois-moi, tout va bien se dérouler. »

Il ferma le couvercle de son ordinateur.

« Là maintenant, nous allons diner et je t'amène chez notre meilleur bijoutier. Nous sommes un de leur plus gros client, tu pourras tout lui demander. »

« Mais… »

D'un seul regard, il coupa toute argumentation.

« Ok, d'accord. »

Elle s'empara de son couvre-chef et le suivit docilement dans les rues froides de la grosse pomme.

Il l'amena d'abord dans un sympathique bistro où ils attaquèrent des sandwichs et une bouteille de vin. Puis, ils entrèrent dans une des plus grandes bijouteries que Marinette n'avait jamais visitées. En attendant de rencontrer le contact d'Adrien, elle s'amusait follement à essayer toutes sortes de bijoux hors de prix qu'une employée devait lui sortir des boîtes de verre. Chaque fois qu'elle semblait accrocher sur l'un d'eux, Adrien lui offrait de lui acheter et chaque fois elle le rembarrait avec un commentaire sarcastique. Mais il ne se laissait pas décourager, déjà leur relation était beaucoup plus chaleureuse et avec la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, bien meilleure que ce qu'il s'attendait.

Lorsqu'enfin, un homme un peu guindé leur demanda de le suivre, Adrien pu prendre connaissance du plan que sa coccinelle lui avait caché jusque-là. L'homme pour qui rien n'était impossible, si on y mettait le prix, fût ravi d'acquiescer à la demande.

« Il faudrait me laisser vos bijoux, je pourrais alors en faire une copie parfaite. »

Marinette grimaça. « Désolé mais c'est véritablement impossible. Je… je ne peux pas laisser ces bijoux entre vos mains. Nous pouvons en prendre des photos mais c'est tout. »

L'homme fût surpris, la bague et les boucles d'oreilles paraissaient bien quelconques et leur matériel ne semblait pas valoir très cher. Pourquoi diable refusait-elle de les lui laisser? Sentant son doute, Marinette s'expliqua.

« Ils ont une valeur sentimentale, vous voyez ce sont de très vieux bijoux qui viennent de ma famille et s'il fallait qui leur arrive quoi que ce soit, ils sont irremplaçables. Nous… nous souhaitons simplement en faire des copies pour… euh… pour les jumeaux qui s'en viennent. »

Sitôt dit, elle porta une main sur son ventre et pris celle d'Adrien avec l'autre.

Comprenant tout de suite l'allusion, un grand sourire éclaira le visage de l'homme. « Oh mais toutes mes félicitations. Mais… d'ailleurs, je vois que vous aurez aussi besoin de nouvelles bagues non? »

Marinette rougit à l'extrême. « Non… c'est gentil non. Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait rendus là. »

Adrien qui n'agissait que comme spectateur se faisait tout un tas de scénario dans sa tête. Une vraie vie de famille avec Marinette, des jumeaux, un mariage, tout cela il le désirait avec une ardeur que ni Marinette, ni quiconque ne pouvait l'imaginer. Ses rêves furent interrompus par les paroles de sa coéquipière.

« Bien sûr, nous pouvons compter sur votre discrétion. »

« Oh mais évidemment Mme Dupain-Cheng, la discrétion est une priorité dans notre boutique. »

« Et croyez-vous pouvoir nous remettre le tout en début de semaine prochaine. »

« Si tôt? »

Dur d'expliquer un tel empressement alors que Marinette était toujours aussi svelte. C'est Adrien qui intervint.

« Nous n'avons pas encore annoncé la nouvelle à nos familles et les bijoux ont un rôle à jouer dans l'annonce. » 

Marinette fut déconcertée par la réponse rapide et pertinente de son compagnon. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que les rêvasseries des dernières minutes d'Adrien l'avaient amené aussi loin. Il était si impatient de commencer sa vie avec elle… pouvait-elle seulement comprendre que toutes ses pensées étaient orientées vers ce futur si attendu.

« Oh. Mais bien sûr. C'est évident. Je mets mon meilleur bijoutier là-dessus. Vous l'aurez lundi soir prochain, sans faute. » 

Ils réglèrent les derniers détails et les deux superhéros purent retourner chez Adrien où deux métis les attendaient pour discuter entre amis. Marinette leur raconta son voyage au Québec. Alya et Nino étaient intéressés à aller y faire un tour avant de repartir pour l'Europe. Tout en leur expliquant ce qu'elle avait vu et fait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer pouvoir y aller avec eux… et Adrien. Le sujet de conversation ne lui plaisant pas particulièrement, ce dernier ne pût s'empêcher de tendre une perche pour connaître les intentions de sa styliste suite à la démission de Michel. D'un ton maussade il demanda.

« Et tu comptes peut-être aller t'y installer? »

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris. Elle avait oublié qu'il ignorait tout de sa rupture avec Michel. Elle hésitait entre le rassurer et l'ignorer. Mais le rassurer serait beaucoup trop compromettant, elle devait s'assurer qu'il focusse sur les évènements à venir. Elle prit donc le parti de l'ignorer et décida de changer de sujet en mettant leurs deux amis dans le secret des dieux concernant leur fameux plan.

Ni rassuré, ni plus joyeux, Adrien s'excusa poliment, prétextant qu'il avait mieux à faire et s'enferma dans son bureau pour réviser en vue du contrôle du lendemain.

Au grand dam de Marinette, il fut introuvable toute la journée du jeudi. Il avait fermé son portable et s'était isolé dans un café pour étudier. Lorsqu'il arriva plus tard ce soir-là, elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard quand il la salua. Il alla donc se coucher en se demandant si, un jour, leurs interactions seraient enfin stables.

Ce n'est que le vendredi qu'ils expliquèrent le plan à Nathalie. Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis les fameuses révélations. Encouragée par un copain qui lui donnait toute l'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et armée de la confiance sans faille qu'elle portait à Marinette et Adrien, elle se sentait maintenant plus forte et prête à tenir tête à celui qui avait volé une partie de sa vie. Non seulement elle adhéra au plan sans hésitation, mais elle apporta certains éléments qui augmentaient leurs chances de succès. Le défilé était dans une semaine, la rencontre avec M. Agreste se ferait la veille. Dans leur vie de superhéros, comme dans leur vie professionnelle, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Leur avenir dans l'industrie de la mode, tout comme l'avenir de Paris et même du monde entier, dépendait de ces 24 heures fatales. La pression était énorme mais, heureusement pour les superhéros, il ne la vivait pas seuls. Alya, Nino, David et Nathalie, en plus de Tikki et Plagg étaient tous dans le coup.

Ils ne virent pas passer la fin de semaine et le lundi déboula à une vitesse infernale. Adrien insista pour passer seul à la bijouterie afin que Marinette mette la touche finale au portfolio qu'elle put envoyer à Gabriel Agreste. La pression était déjà bien moins grande au moment d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, c'était la répétition générale. Pensant devoir affrontée une journée épuisante, Marinette fut surprise de constater que l'ambiance était à la fête en pénétrant dans le studio où mannequins, maquilleuses, stylistes et intervenants de toutes sortes s'étaient rassemblés. Adrien discutait avec Vanessa dans un coin, tous deux se tournèrent vers elle dès qu'elle entra et s'empressèrent de mettre fin à leur discussion. Vanessa vint à sa rencontre avec un regard indéfinissable, le sourire aux lèvres comme si un secret lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais elle ne lui dit rien de plus que les salutations d'usages avant de se diriger vers une cabine pour se changer.

La journée passa comme dans un rêve, tout s'était passé sans anicroche. Le monde de la mode pouvait être vraiment étonnant par moment. Au lieu d'un chaos de modèles et de stylistes paniqués, Marinette avait côtoyé des individus sûrs d'eux, joyeux, sachant exactement ce qu'ils avaient à faire et quand ils devaient le faire. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit à quel point elle manquait d'expérience. Elle n'avait pas à avoir le parfait contrôle de la situation, elle devait simplement s'allier des individus professionnels qui connaissaient parfaitement leur rôle. Le clou de la journée fût le défilé d'Adrien et Vanessa. La styliste en chef ne pût empêcher un soupir d'admiration devant ce couple parfait. Elle dût, encore une fois, se raisonner et se rappeler les préférences de Vanessa parce que bon dieu qu'Adrien était séduisant dans ces habits. Elle pourrait littéralement lui sauter dessus et se montrer digne de ce corps de dieu… venait-elle vraiment de penser cela?

Son expression devait être particulièrement révélatrice parce qu'avant même qu'elle puisse se mettre sur ses gardes, Adrien s'était tourné vers elle et son sourire moqueur lui confirma qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se renfrogna et pris le parti d'aller discuter avec ses stylistes pour mettre au point les derniers détails.

Vers la fin de la journée, elle était épuisée mais en paix en ce qui concernait le défilé. Elle passa devant le bureau d'Adrien dans l'espoir de rentrer avec lui mais fût déçue de constater qu'il était vide. Évidemment, comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'on était mardi ? Cette réflexion l'amena à penser que le jeudi à venir, Adrien ne pourrait se présenter à son quelconque rendez-vous puisqu'il serait à Los Angeles. Elle ne pût réprimer un sourire de victoire mais changea vite d'état d'âme lorsqu'elle se rappela ce qu'ils feraient de leur jeudi soir. Ce combat n'allait-il jamais se terminer ? Elle quitta l'entreprise soucieuse et ne remarqua rien du trajet jusque chez Adrien. Heureusement, l'arôme qu'il l'accueillit en entrant fut un baume sur son cœur inquiet. Nino et Alya avait pris charge du souper et avait concocté des mets comme on en mangeait seulement à Paris. Malgré l'absence évidente d'Adrien, l'ambiance fut joyeuse et Marinette alla se coucher le cœur un peu moins lourd.

En entrant, Adrien la trouva paisiblement endormie sur le canapé. Il retira une mèche qui lui était tombée dans les yeux et lui fit un baiser sur le front. Un dernier regard tendre sur sa coéquipière et il se prépara à lui aussi aller se coucher. Les prochains jours seraient pour le moins épuisants.


End file.
